Safehouse
by rossiex
Summary: Empat tahun pasca perang, semua Pelahap Maut berhasil melarikan diri dari Azkaban dengan satu tujuan: balas dendam. Golden Trio dipisahkan untuk menjamin keamanan mereka, dan meski situasinya sulit bagi mereka semua, Hermione tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak merasa terjebak dalam safehouse terburuk ... Atau Manor, dalam kasus ini. [Translate!]
1. Chapter 1

Original story by **Cheringin**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

**Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead ~

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

"Jadi ... ada yang tahu apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" Harry Potter bertanya kepada kedua sahabatnya saat dia menunggu di depan kantor Menteri Sihir itu sendiri.

"Tidak juga, tidak," jawab Ron. "Tapi yang lebih penting lagi adalah aku harus bangun pagi di hari liburku ini."

"Oh, demi Merlin, Ronald, maukah kau berhenti mengeluh? Sudah pukul sembilan pagi!" Hermione terengah-engah. "Aku hanya berharap ini bukan pesta konyol lainnya yang harus kita hadiri, karena aku dapat meyakinkanmu aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Harry menyeringai, "Dengan tulus aku meragukan Kingsley memanggil kita semua ke kantornya untuk pesta, Hermione."

"Ya, baiklah kau tidak pernah tahu," katanya sambil menggerutu.

Pada saat itu pintu kantor terbuka, dan Menteri membiarkan mereka masuk. "Harry, Ron, Hermione," kata Kingsley Shacklebolt saat semua orang duduk dan kantor itu ditangkis terhadap kemungkinan penyadap. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian, terimakasih bisa datang secepat ini."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Harry. "Ada apa ini, Kingsley?"

Menteri mendesah dalam, berharap ada sesuatu yang bagus untuk dikatakan, seperti itu akan ada pesta atau semacamnya. "Aku khawatir aku punya kabar buruk."

"Dan sekarang kau membuat kami khawatir," kata Hermione (meskipun dia agak sedikit lega ini bukan tentang menari dan gelar dan publisitas positif dan yang lainnya). "Apa itu?"

"Kemarin malam, ada pelarian besar-besaran dari Azkaban. Hampir semua Pelahap Maut yang telah kami pindahkan berhasil melarikan diri, itu berarti orang-orang seperti kakak beradik Lestrange dan Carrow berjalan bebas saat kita bicara. Tampaknya mereka telah lenyap tanpa jejak, dan meskipun aku secara praktis menempatkan semua Auror kita dalam kasus ini, aku rasa mereka tidak akan tertangkap dalam waktu dekat. "

"Jadi kenapa menghubungi kami, Kingsley?" Harry bertanya, terkejut. Tidak masuk akal kalau dialah yang duduk di sana dan bukan atasannya, kepala Departemen Auror itu sendiri.

"Karena semua bukti menunjukkan fakta bahwa mereka mengejarmu. Pikirkan tentang hal itu, orang yang membunuh Voldemort, pengkhianat darah dan kelahiran Muggle yang paling terkenal. Kalian pasti akan menjadi sasaran."

"Oh." Ya, oh. Apa lagi yang harus dia katakan saat dia baru saja mendengar beberapa penjahat paling berbahaya di dunia ingin memburunya? (Lagi!)

"Tapi jangan khawatir, keamanan kalian adalah prioritas utama saat ini. Aku membutuhkan kalian semua untuk mendengarkan dengan saksama dan tidak marah pada keputusan yang telah kami (kementerian) buat. Aku meyakinkanmu, kami telah memikirkan ini dan aku percaya ini adalah yang terbaik . "

"Tentu saja," kata Hermione. "Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

"Pertama-tama, kalian akan dipisah, aku tahu ini akan sulit bagi kalian, mengingat kalian praktis menempel di pinggul, tapi hanya sampai kami menemukan Pelahap Maut."

Golden Trio saling bertukar pandang kaget. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak mereka duga. Jika Hermione bersikap jujur sepenuhnya, dia mengharapkan hal yang sama persis, bahwa mereka pasti akan dikirim ke sebuah safehouse, semuanya bersama-sama. Dia agak lega karena bukan itu masalahnya, sama seperti dia mencintai teman-temannya, tinggal bersama mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin dia alami lagi. Memang benar mereka masih saling bertemu, bahkan empat tahun setelah perang. Mereka semua bekerja di Kementerian dan mereka makan siang bersama hampir setiap hari, belum lagi makan bersama hari Minggu pagi di Burrow dan makan malam hari Jumat di rumah Potter (Ginny adalah seorang juru masak yang hebat).

"Harry, kau dan Ginny saat ini tinggal di Grimmauld Place, apa aku benar?"

"Ya, benar."

"Rumah itu sendiri terlindungi dengan baik, kita akan memasang kembali Mantra Fidelius di sana, dengan kau atau Ginny sebagai Penjaga Rahasia. Juga, Auror lain akan datang dan tinggal bersamamu. Dengan begitu, kau tidak harus pergi ke tempat kerja, dan jika kau memerlukan sesuatu yang bisa dia dapatkan untukmu, aku sadar akan aneh jika seseorang tinggal denganmu, tapi ini adalah rumah besar. Kau seharusnya baik-baik saja. "

The Boy-Who-Lived tampak agak kesal, tapi mengangguk. "Aku tidak berpikir itu akan perlu, tapi jika kau pikir itu lebih bijak maka aku tidak akan mengeluh, Auror mana yang akan melakukannya?"

"Terry Boot." Harry tersenyum. Dia pernah bekerja dengan Ravenclaw itu beberapa kali, dia dan Ginny menyukainya. Ini tidak akan terlalu buruk.

Kingsley tampak lega karena proposisinya diterima tanpa protes. Satu selesai, dua lagi. "Aku khawatir kalian berdua perlu dipindahkan untuk sementara, flat mu tidak menawarkan perlindungan yang cukup Ron, Bill dan Fleur telah setuju untuk membawamu masuk. Pondok mereka masih berada di bawah Mantra Fidelius dan Bill, karena seorang anggota Ordo, akan bisa melindungimu. "

Ron tampak lega. "Bagus, tapi bagaimana dengan anggota keluargaku? Apakah mereka aman?"

"Kami yakin ibumu juga menjadi sasaran, karena dia yang membunuh Bellatrix. Dia dan ayahmu akan tinggal bersama Charlie di Rumania untuk saat ini."

Kingsley kemudian berpaling kepada Hermione, "Hermione, sekarang untukmu, salah satu Auror terbaik kami telah dengan murah hati menawarkan untuk membawamu masuk. Rumahnya adalah salah satu tempat terlindungi terbaik di Inggris. Kau akan benar-benar aman di sana."

Tidak luput dari perhatian Hermione bahwa Kingsley gagal menyebutkan nama Auror itu. Dia adalah penyihir paling cemerlang seusianya. Ini tidak baik.

"Dia tinggal dengan siapa?" Harry bertanya dengan curiga. Dia pasti sudah menarik kesimpulan yang sama.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, mantan anggota Orde Phoenix dan Menteri Sihir saat ini, jelas sedikit gugup. Mungkin dia pria pemberani, tapi Hermione Granger, tidak bisa dianggap remeh saat dia marah. Dan dia akan marah.

Kingsley menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menjatuhkan bom itu. "Draco Malfoy."

Reaksi Golden Trio tidak mengecewakan. Baik Harry maupun Ron berdiri dengan semangat sedemikian rupa sehingga kursi mereka jatuh kencang ke tanah, dan mereka mulai berteriak tentang Kingsley yang sudah gila dan Malfoy menjadi musang jahat. Sedangkan Hermione hanya menatapnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Setelah beberapa menit, anak-anak itu akhirnya terdiam dan Hermione memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Kingsley, dengan segala hormat, ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal, pertama, Lestranges sudah pernah ke Malfoy Manor. Kedua, aku pernah ke Malfoy Manor dan aku disiksa di ruang tamu mereka," (Kingsley meringis sedikit) "Dan ketiga, tidak mungkin Malfoy mengizinkan seseorang sepertiku di rumahnya, kecuali jika dia memiliki rencana jahat di balik semua ini."

"Ck, ck, Granger, begitu cepat membuat asumsi! Kau bahkan belum memberi kesempatan kepada Menteri yang terhormat untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Entah bagaimana, Draco Malfoy berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa ada yang memperhatikannya. Dia bersandar di bingkai pintu, dengan tangan di saku, tampak seperti seorang bangsawan tampan yang dia harapkan.  
Tunggu apa, tampan?  
Baiklah, Hermione dengan enggan mengakui pada dirinya sendiri. Musuh sekolahnya telah menjadi cukup tampan di tahun-tahun dia belum melihatnya.

Dia kembali ke Kingsley. "Apa ini ide terbaik yang pernah kau miliki? Dan kenapa Harry dan Ron bisa tinggal dengan teman dan keluarga saat aku ..."

Dia tidak menyelesaikan kalimat itu, tapi mereka mendapat ide itu.

"Well, sepertinya agak jelas untuk meninggalkan Ginny dan Harry di tempat mereka berada, dan rasanya sedikit lebih aman jika kau bekerja dengan Draco. Jangan tersinggung Ron, tapi kadang kau memang terlalu tempramen. Hermione, aku mengandalkan kedewasaan dan profesionalisme untuk mengabaikan masa lalu, dan bergaul dengan pria yang dengan sangat murah hati menawarkan perlindungan kepadamu."

Oh bagus, sekarang dia merasa bersalah - menjebaknya.

"Belum lagi, kau adalah kelahiran Muggle yang membantu mengalahkan Voldemort. Kau berdiri untuk semua yang mereka benci. Mereka akan datang setelahmu dan aku membutuhkanmu aman."

Hermione menggigil. Meskipun dia bisa membayangkannya sendiri, tidak terlalu meyakinkan untuk mendengarnya dengan keras.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Malfoy benar-benar ingin membantu? Mungkin dia akan menyerahkan aku ke piring perak," katanya sambil menyilangkan lengannya dengan kesal.

Malfoy mendengus. "Itu akan menjadi hal paling tolol yang bisa aku lakukan. Jika kau menghilang di bawah pengawasanku, semua orang akan mencurigaiku dan aku akan berada di Azkaban dalam waktu singkat. Mungkin aku banyak hal, tapi bodoh bukanlah salah satunya. Mereka memberiku beberapa penghargaan, Granger, aku dapat meyakinkanmu, tidak ada yang akan terjadi padamu selama kau tinggal di Manor. "

"Izinkan aku mengingatkanmu bahwa Mr. Malfoy telah bekerja di Kementerian selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, dan telah terbukti menjadi seorang Auror yang dapat dipercaya dan cakap. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melakukan ini jika aku tidak yakin pasti dimana kesetiaannya terbaring," Kingsley menambahkan.

Gadis itu mendesah dalam-dalam, mulai menyadari bahwa tak satu pun argumennya akan membuat perbedaan. Dia masih memberikan satu tembakan terakhir. "Bagaimana dengan fakta bahwa Lestrengs tahu di mana Manor itu?"

Sekali lagi, Malfoy menjawabnya. "Ketika ayahku meninggal, aku menjadi kepala keluarga Malfoy. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke Manor tanpa aku memberinya izin terlebih dahulu, dan aku sangat pemilih atas orang-orang yang aku undang ke rumahku." Malfoy menatapnya dengan jelas yang menyatakan dia harus merasa terhormat bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari mereka. Hermione benar-benar tidak.

Setelah Kingsley berhasil menenangkan Harry dan Ron agar cukup membuat mereka melihat alasan, sekarang saatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Tapi berapa lama?" Hermione bertanya. "Tentunya tidak sulit untuk menemukan mereka? Kita tidak bisa tetap terkunci selamanya!"

"Terkunci? Malfoy Manor hampir tidak menjadi penjara. Sebenarnya, aku cukup yakin itu ..." Malfoy tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Dia diinterupsi oleh Golden Trio yang menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut pada saat yang sama, bahkan tanpa harus saling memandang.

"Menyeramkan," gumamnya.

"Yang bisa aku katakan adalah aku akan terus memperbarui informasimu," jawab Kingsley padanya. "Kalian masih bisa saling menulis dan jika itu berlangsung terlalu lama aku berjanji akan berusaha membuat kalian bertemu, jika kalian ingin menulis surat kepada Hermione, kirimkan surat itu kepadaku, aku akan memastikannya sampai ke Malfoy Manor. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana Hermione akan tinggal, dan aku ingin tetap seperti itu, apakah itu jelas? "

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?" Hermione bekerja di Departemen Regulasi dan Pengendalian Makhluk Ajaib, mencoba membela hak peri-rumah, manusia serigala, goblin dan centaur.

"Kau akan mendapatkan dokumen yang kau butuhkan dikirim ke Manor. Kami akan memberitahu semua orang bahwa kau sedang melakukan perjalanan ke Rusia untuk membicarakan hak-hak makhluk ajaib, dan kau mungkin tinggal di sana selama beberapa bulan."

Hermione menatapnya dengan ngeri. "Apa kau mengatakan bahwa aku harus tetap bertahan sepanjang waktu? Itu adalah gagasan terburuk yang pernah ada. Aku akan menjadi gila!"

"Kau akan mendapatkan rincian lebih lanjut nanti. Kau harus pergi sekarang, sebelum orang-orang melihatmu."

Satu pelukan cepat ke teman-teman baiknya, keduanya menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati, dan dia pergi. Hermione dan Draco pergi ke Floo menuju Manor.

"Hanya ada empat orang yang bisa masuk ke sini," Malfoy memberitahunya, terdengar hampir bosan. "Ibuku, aku, kau dan Blaise."

Pada tatapan terkejutnya, Draco mendesah dalam-dalam. "Dan tidak, Blaise tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Tidak semua anak Slytherin itu jahat, kau tahu."

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa Kingsley tidak ada dalam daftar itu," jawabnya. "Tidak perlu bersikap defensif."

"Semakin sedikit orang yang bisa masuk ke sini, semakin aman," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Hermione mengangguk, melihat sekeliling. Mereka berdiri di semacam ruang tamu, dihiasi dengan selera yang bagus. Tidak ada yang suram atau gelap tentang tempat ini, tidak ada jejak darah di karpet mahal. Dia merasa agak bodoh untuk mengharapkan sesuatu yang berbeda, tapi dia terkejut dengan keanggunan tempat itu. Dan lega dia tidak mengenali apapun.

Malfoy mengamatinya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kita berada di Sayap Barat Manor. Ini adalah satu-satunya bagian yang telah dihuni sejak ... well, sejak perang .. tempat yang ... tempat kau sebelumnya berada di sisi lain dari rumah."

Hermione hanya menatapnya. Dia tidak mengharapkan perhatiannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya, saat keheningan menjadi canggung. "Aku akan menyuruh peri rumah menunjukkan kamarmu, barangmu sudah ada di sana. Polly!"

Dengan 'pop' yang beresonansi, peri rumah kecil muncul. "Ya, Master Draco?"

"Ini Hermione Granger, gadis yang aku ajak bicara. Tunjukkan kamarnya padanya, ok?"

"Ya, Sir!" peri kecil itu mencicit gembira. "Ikut aku, Miss!" Dia meraih tangan Hermione dan praktis menyeretnya. Hermione hampir tidak sempat melihat Malfoy, yang jelas menertawakannya.

"Hati-hati Granger, Polly cenderung sedikit berlebihan. Cobalah untuk tidak jatuh tersandung kakimu sendiri."

Hermione sangat terkejut mendengarnya tertawa karena dia tidak memperhatikan apa pun yang Polly katakan pada awalnya. Saat itu di ruang ketiga mereka masuk sehingga dia mulai mendengarkan karena sial, ruangan itu bagus, meski agak menyeramkan.

Hal yang paling menonjol di ruangan itu adalah meja kayu besar, cukup panjang untuk setidaknya 30 orang.

"Dan ini ruang makannya, Miss," kata Polly bangga. "Meja dan kursi diukir dengan tangan, dan dulu ada lukisan tuan dan nyonya terdahulu, tapi Master Draco meminta Polly untuk membawa mereka keluar karena mereka berbicara terlalu banyak. Sekarang mereka semua ada di loteng!"

"Polly, tolong beritahu aku bahwa kita tidak akan benar-benar makan di sini. Maksudku, ini agak ... besar, bukan begitu? Untuk dua orang?"

"Nyonya Malfoy mengambil sarapan dan makan siang di salah satu ruang duduknya, dan Master Draco datang untuk makan di dapur, tapi makan malam disajikan di sini, Miss."

Sekali lagi elf kecil itu menyeretnya, dan pintu berikutnya yang dibuka membuat Hermione memekik dengan sukacita.

Itu adalah perpustakaan. Sebuah perpustakaan besar.

Dia praktis terpental di dalam, sampai dia melihat Draco Malfoy berdiri di dekat perapian. Mendengus begitu melihatnya.

"Aku melihat. Perpustakaan ini membuatmu hidup, Granger."

"Oh, aku, er, tidak tahu kau akan berada di sini." Hermione tersipu, malu karena tingkah lakunya yang begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Well ini rumahku, kau tahu, aku bisa pergi ke manapun aku mau, tapi mengingat kenyataan bahwa kau akan ... bagaimana kau menyebutnya? Oh, benar, terkunci, di sini, kau bisa bekerja di sini. Tidak ada yang akan mengganggumu. "

"Terima kasih," katanya, sekali lagi bertanya-tanya pada perilaku penuh perhatiannya. Tapi sekali lagi, mereka berdua terjebak di sini karena Merlin tahu berapa lama, jadi akan jauh lebih mudah jika mereka berhasil berdamai sejenak.

Draco mengangguk, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. "Oh, dan Granger? Mom mengharapkan kehadiranmu saat makan malam nanti, Polly akan datang dan menjemputmu saat waktunya. Cobalah kenakan sesuatu yang baik, bukan?" Draco menatap tajam ke arah jubah hitam polosnya.

Hermione memerah marah. "Ada apa dengan bajuku?"

Draco hanya mengangkat alis, tidak mau repot menjawab.

Jangankan bersikap sipil. Malfoy masih saja tusukan sombong, pikirnya, hampir lega. Inilah Malfoy yang dia tahu, Malfoy yang bisa dia tangani.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau menerimaku masuk. Dan jangan katakan itu karena kebaikan hatimu, karena kita berdua tahu itu bohong."

Seketika, seluruh sikap Malfoy berubah. Hermione bisa mencatat dengan tepat saat Malfoy mengubah wajahnya menjadi ekspresi netral, membuatnya mustahil untuk mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya. Hermione menatap wajahnya, terpesona.

Sebagian besar temannya adalah Gryffindor. Mereka berani, sedikit ceroboh, tapi diatas itu semua mereka jujur. Entah itu karena mereka tidak bisa berbohong untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka, atau karena mereka begitu jujur sehingga mereka tidak repot-repot mencoba, Hermione tidak pernah tahu. Dia tidak mengenal orang-orang yang bisa berpura-pura begitu mudah, dan untuk beberapa alasan, alih-alih merasa tidak setuju, dia merasa tertarik.  
Belum lagi, git itu punya wajah yang pantas dilihat.  
Demi Merlin, bahkan tidak sampai satu jam di Manor dan dia sudah gila. Dia dalam masalah serius.

"Well, aku tidak terlalu senang berurusan denganmu, itu sudah pasti. Tapi jujur saja, aku lebih memilihmu daripada si Weasley, meskipun itu tidak berbicara banyak."

"Itu bukan jawaban, Malfoy," katanya, menolak dihina olehnya.

"Bukannya aku harus memberitahumu, tapi kau tidak akan berhenti menggangguku sampai aku melakukannya, jadi sebaiknya aku menyelesaikannya." Draco mendesah. "Kau lihat, setelah perang, keadaan tidak begitu baik untuk keluargaku. Meskipun ibuku dan aku bebas dengan mudah berkat kesaksian Potter, hampir semua orang memandang kami seolah-olah kami masih Pelahap Maut. Nama Malfoy memiliki reputasi buruk sekarang, Granger. Tidak ada yang peduli bahwa ibuku menyelamatkan The-Boy-Who-Lived, atau bahwa aku telah menjadi Auror, dan yang hebat dalam hal itu, selama tiga tahun terakhir. Kupikir jika dunia tahu bahwa aku membuat pahlawan perang kecil favorit mereka aman, kami mungkin mendapatkan kembali beberapa kehormatan. Apakah itu alasan yang cukup bagus untukmu? "

"Ya, cukup, betapa mulia dirimu."

"Pukul tujuh di ruang makan, Granger, jangan terlambat!" Dengan itu, Malfoy berbalik, meninggalkan Hermione dengan pikirannya.

Pikirannya tidak begitu membahagiakan, sayangnya. Fakta bahwa dia mungkin menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan di tempat ini, dia mulai sadar. Dia harus menghabiskan waktunya, hanya dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang dulu membencinya karena darahnya dan seorang wanita yang telah menyaksikannya disiksa di rumahnya sendiri.

Rasanya peri rumah kecil itu melihat kesedihannya. "Apa yang salah, Miss? Apa ruangannya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu? Polly sangat menyesal, Master mengatakan itu-"

"Tidak, tidak, Polly, tidak apa-apa!" Hermione memaksa tersenyum. "Aku sedikit terbebani, bisakah kau membawaku ke kamarku?"

"Ya, Miss, ikuti aku, Miss!" Dan sekali lagi peri kecil itu praktis menyeretnya.

Well, setidaknya dia punya Polly, pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

Kamarnya sangat indah. Itu hampir sebesar seluruh flatnya, dengan dinding biru muda dan karpet mewah yang membuatnya ingin melepaskan sepatunya. Tempat tidur yang cukup besar untuk empat orang, dan salah satu dindingnya sebenarnya adalah jendela dengan pemandangan taman yang indah.  
Dia memiliki kamar mandi sendiri (yang juga besar) dengan bak mandi yang mengingatkannya pada bak mandi prefek di Hogwarts.  
Dia terjatuh ke tempat tidur, mengagumi betapa nyamannya itu. _'Aku bisa terbiasa dengan ini,'_ pikirnya.

"Miss Granger?" Polly muncul di sampingnya dengan bunyi pop.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Hermione, Polly."

Peri kecil itu mulai terpental dengan penuh semangat. "Terima kasih, Miss Hermione, kau sangat baik pada Polly! Master Draco bilang begitu!"

Hermione menertawakan antusiasme peri kecil itu. Dari mana Malfoy menemukannya? Kebanyakan peri rumah sangat pendiam, tidak peduli seberapa baik perlakuan mereka, dengan Dobby sebagai pengecualian besar. Itu mengejutkannya karena sangat tidak cocok untuk Draco, memiliki seorang pelayan seperti itu. Belum lagi Polly mengenakan gaun kecil yang cantik, yang berarti dia adalah peri bebas.  
Betapa anehnya. Dia harus bertanya pada Malfoy untuk pertemuan berikutnya.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang! Polly bisa membawanya ke sini, kalau Miss mau! "

"Sebenarnya, bisakah kau membawanya ke perpustakaan? Aku akan makan di sana."

"Tentu, Polly akan segera melakukannya!" Dan dengan pop lain dia pergi.

Hermione menghabiskan seluruh sore di perpustakaan, meskipun dia belum perlu bekerja. Tapi ada begitu banyak buku untuk ditemukan! Dia telah menemukan beberapa yang bisa membantunya dengan penelitiannya saat ini (bagaimana membantu manusia serigala menjadi bagian masyarakat). Ada juga buku-buku kuno yang mungkin lebih berharga daripada perpustakaan Hogwarts secara keseluruhan.  
Dia masih sedikit pusing memikirkan beberapa temuannya saat Polly datang untuk memberi tahu dia bahwa dia harus makan malam, dan semangat tingginya saat dia memasuki ruang makan.  
Mungkin ini tidak akan terlalu buruk. Dia punya perpustakaan yang megah untuk membuatnya tetap sibuk, Draco sepertinya benar-benar berusaha menjadi orang sipil, Polly adalah elf yang sangat lucu dan Narcissa menyelamatkan nyawa Harry, jadi tentu saja Narcissa tidak akan terlalu jahat, bukan?  
Benar?  
Salah.

Makan malam itu mengerikan. Pada awalnya itu hanya canggung. Mereka duduk di meja besar, dan kesunyian itu begitu berat hingga hampir terasa. Draco Malfoy berhasil terlihat sangat nyaman dan bosan keluar dari pikirannya pada saat bersamaan, dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ibunya tampak sangat tidak senang karena memiliki Mudblood di mejanya dan hanya menatap piringnya tanpa memakan apapun.  
Setelah sepuluh menit yang sangat panjang, Narcissa akhirnya berkenan berbicara.

"Jadi, Miss Granger, apa pekerjaanmu saat ini?"

Hermione hampir tersedak makanannya namun berhasil menelannya dengan usaha yang tidak manusiawi dan air mata di matanya. Dari sudut matanya dia menyadari bahwa Malfoy mencoba untuk menahan senyuman.

"Aku bekerja sebagai peneliti di Departemen Regulasi dan Pengawasan Makhluk Gaib."

"Itu adalah posisi yang agak tinggi untuk seseorang semuda dirimu, bukan?" Narcissa tidak mungkin terdengar lebih tidak setuju jika dia mencoba.

"Ya, Kepala Departemen, Eric Longten, menawariku pekerjaan saat mendengar aku melakukan sebagian besar riset yang menghancurkan Voldemort," katanya menantang. Malfoy menggigil atas namanya. "Belum lagi aku menciptakan SPEW di tahun keempat ku."

"Well, aku selalu tahu Longten terlalu ... bersimpatik. Ayahmu tidak pernah menyukainya, Draco."

Pemuda itu hanya menggerutu sebagai respons, tidak mau terlibat.

"Tapi sekali lagi, Lucius ku tidak menyukai banyak orang ..." Narcissa menghela napas. "Untung dia bisa melewati ini." Dia menatap Hermione, membuatnya sangat jelas apa yang dia bicarakan. "Dia mungkin sudah berguling di kuburannya saat ini. Sungguh memalukan betapa cepatnya dunia berubah."

Saat ini, Hermione Granger mendapati dirinya tidak dapat tetap diam dan mengabaikan wanita itu, seperti yang telah dilakukannya sampai sekarang.

"Sayangnya, aku khawatir aku tidak setuju denganmu, Nyonya Malfoy."

"Tentu saja kau tidak setuju, ini sangat membantumu, bukankah begitu? Jika dunia tidak begitu berbeda, tidak ada Malfoy yang akan menurunkan dirinya dengan membiarkan seekor Mud... Muggleborn di rumahnya."

"Itu salah satu cara untuk melihatnya, aku kira, tapi jangan lupa bahwa aku tidak perlu bersembunyi sama sekali jika beberapa orang gila yang percaya pada 'cara lama' tidak mengejarku di tempat pertama!" Dengan itu, Hermione berdiri dengan kasar dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa melirik ke belakang lagi.

Dia baru saja berhasil beberapa langkah sebelum pintu dibuka sekali lagi.

"Granger, tunggu!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" katanya tanpa berhenti.

"Sangat tidak sopan meninggalkan meja di tengah makan, kau tahu."

Saat ini dia berbalik, tatapan marah di matanya.

"TIDAK SOPAN?" Hermione berteriak. "Kau ingin berbicara tentang ketidaksopanan? Karena aku yakin ibumu telah berhasil menghinaku dalam setiap kalimat yang dia katakan! Aku menolak menjadi kasus amal, Malfoy! Sebaiknya kau memberitahu ibumu bahwa keberadaanku di sini menguntungkanmu. Sama seperti itu membantuku, karena jika dia berbicara denganku seperti itu lagi, aku akan pergi, tidak peduli apa pun yang dimiliki oleh Pelahap Maut gila! "

Hermione sangat kesal sehingga pipinya merah padam dan rambutnya terlihat seperti benar-benar hidup.

"Lihat, Granger, aku tahu ibuku tidak persis ... er, menyambutmu dengan selamat datang sekarang, tapi kau harus memberinya beberapa waktu. Dia masih sangat pahit dengan kematian ayahku, dia menyalahkan semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Kementerian. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati setiap ucapannya."

Begitu Draco mengatakannya, dia tahu dia melakukan kesalahan.

"Tidak dimasukkan ke hati? Apa kau bercanda?" Dan sekarang dia tampak siap meledak. Kerja bagus, Draco.

"Baiklah, itu adalah hal yang bodoh untuk dikatakan. Apa yang sebenarnya aku maksudkan adalah aku yakin dia akan lebih baik begitu dia terbiasa denganmu, abaikan saja dia saat dia jahat dan itu tidak akan begitu buruk?" Draco bahkan tidak terdengar meyakinkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Aku akan melakukan yang lebih baik dari itu, Malfoy," kata Hermione sambil meludahkan namanya seolah-olah dia bisa meracuninya dengan kata-kata itu. "Katakan saja pada Polly aku akan makan di kamarku mulai sekarang, dan jika kau dan ibumu tetap tinggal di luar perpustakaan, kita semua bisa pura-pura tidak ada yang nyata." Saat itu, dia berbalik dan menuruni tangga.

"Polly!" Seru Draco. Peri itu ada di sampingnya segera. "Pastikan Granger menemukan kamarnya, dan berikan padanya semua yang dia minta."

"Tentu, Master Draco!"

Ketika Draco kembali ke ruang makan, dia terkejut melihat ibunya masih duduk di sana, dengan ekspresi geli melintasi wajahnya.

"Apa yang lucu, Mom? Atau kau hanya bangga kau berhasil mengusir tamu kita tidak sampai setengah jam?"

Narcissa tidak repot menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebaliknya, dia hanya berkata, "Dia cukup meludah, bukan? Tidak sama seperti apa yang akan aku harapkan dari seseorang dengan jenisnya."

"Ya, aku kira jika ada satu hal yang bisa kita setujui tentang Hermione Granger adalah bahwa dia tidak pernah gagal untuk menentang harapan kita," jawabnya datar.

"Aku harus mengatakan, Draco, itu adalah sesuatu yang aku kagumi di tulang punggung seorang gadis. Aku ingat saat dia disiksa oleh Bella." Bayangan melintas di wajah ibunya. "Dia tidak memberikan apapun, cukup berani, sungguh, bahkan ayahmu pun terkesan."


	2. Chapter 2

Original story by **Cheringin**.

I just **translate **this story.

* * *

**Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead ~

* * *

**Chapter: ****2**

Tiga hari berikutnya Hermione melakukan persis apa yang dia katakan pada -satunya ruangan yang sering dia kunjungi adalah perpustakaan dan kamarnya sendiri, satu-satunya kontak sosial yang dia miliki adalah Polly dan surat-surat yang ditulis teman-temannya.

Setiap pagi tumpukan pekerjaan barunya terbaring di mejanya, Malfoy mungkin meminta para peri rumah untuk mengantarkannya.

Tapi dia sangat sedikit kesepian.

Jadi pada hari keempat dia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi Manor sedikit.

"Polly," katanya, saat peri kecil membawa sarapannya."Malfoy sudah pergi, kan?"

"Ya, Master Draco tidak bekerja. Master Draco banyak bekerja!"

"Bagaimana dengan Narcissa?"

"Nyonya berada di ruang duduknya, Miss Hermione."

"Aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa jika aku sarapan di dapur?"

"Ya, tentu saja, ikuti Polly!"

Polly menuntunnya menuruni tangga, ke arah ruang makan, dan membuka pintu yang belum pernah dilihat Hermione berjalan melalui koridor kecil, jauh lebih besar dari rumah lainnya, dan menuruni tangga lagi, sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di dapur.

Dapurnya besar, hangat, dan sangat menyala, dua peri rumah lainnya berlarian, aroma roti segar digantung di langsung merasa lega.

Dia mengobrol dengan peri rumah saat dia adalah satu-satunya yang mengenakan pakaian, dan dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak penasaran.

"Polly, jika kau tidak keberatan aku bertanya, kenapa kau satu-satunya yang memakai pakaian?"

"Oh, Miss Hermione, Master Draco sangat baik. Kau tahu, Polly sedang bekerja untuk keluarga Goyle, tapi mereka tidak menyukai Polly, tidak, sama sekali. Polly selalu berbeda, dan Mr. Goyle tidak menyukainya, kemudian Master Draco datang, dan melihat betapa sakitnya Polly diperlakukan, dan dia meyakinkan temannya untuk memberi Polly pakaiannya, dan Master Draco membawa Polly bersamanya dan menawari Polly pekerjaan. Sebuah pekerjaan! "Elf itu menjerit."Dan Polly menghasilkan uang, dan Polly libur setiap hari, dan Polly bisa membeli barang sendiri!"Dia melakukan tarian kecil yang aneh, mungkin untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya.

"Indah sekali!"Hermione berkata tapi juga sangat memiliki waktu yang sulit membayangkan Malfoy sebagai penyelamat House-Elf.

Dia menyimpan ceritanya, memutuskan akan memikirkannya nanti, dan mulai menjelajahi Manor.

Menjelang tengah hari, dia masih belum melihat semua kamar di Sayap Barat, dan dia mulai merasa sedikit ... , tempat itu indah, tapi juga sedikit gelap, dan di sana tergantung atmosfer yang hampir berat di banyak ruangan.

Sungguh lega menemukan pintu yang membawanya ke luar, ke adalah pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari dia keluar, dan dia senang merasakan sinar matahari di kulitnya dan angin di rambutnya.

Kebun itu jalan kecil yang lenyap di semacam taman mengikutinya, penasaran melihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik mengingatkannya pada sebuah film yang pernah dia tonton saat masih kecil, 'the secret garden'.

Saat membuka pintu gerbang, mulutnya ternganga adalah tempat terindah yang pernah dia lihat!Dia dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga eksotik dan kupu-kupu warna-warni, belum lagi bau yang lezat.

Dia mulai berkeliaran, melewati sumur yang terlihat kuno, sampai dia berakhir di sudut terjauh itu didedikasikan untuk mawar putih, lebih banyak dari mereka daripada yang pernah dilihat duduk di bangku kecil dan memejamkan mata, menikmati saat itu.

"Aku melihatmu menemukan mawarku," kata Narcissa muda itu melompat, dia tidak pernah mendengar pendekatan matriark Malfoy.

"Aku melakukannya," jawabnya, memutuskan untuk bersikap untuk jengkel pada seseorang di hari yang begitu indah."Mereka cantik."

"Terima kasih," kata Narcissa dengan anggun."Aku sangat menyukai mereka, bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu?"Dia menunjuk ke bangku cadangan.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya curiga, apa arti perilaku sopan ini?Tentunya ada semacam plot jahat di balik itu begitu, dia bergeser ke ujung bangku sehingga Narcissa bisa duduk.

"Anakku tampaknya mendapat kesan bahwa aku adalah nyonya rumah yang keji, dia terus menunjukkan jika kau adalah Pansy, atau salah satu gadis Greengrass, aku akan bersikap berbeda, tentu saja, sangat benar. Lihat, aku merasa sulit melihatmu sebagai tamu yang sebenarnya. "Hermione meratapi hal itu, siap untuk marah sekali lagi, tapi Narcissa membungkamnya dengan mengangkat tangannya."Tunggu sebentar, nona muda, izinkan aku berbicara, aku tidak mengatakan hal ini dengan maksud menghinamu, ini hanyalah bagaimana aku dibesarkan. Aku percaya kau ... menginap di Manor akan jauh lebih mudah jika kita mengerti dari mana yang lain berasal, aku tidak pernah bicara dengan seorang mugle, aku hanya mengenal mereka dari apa yang orang tuaku katakan tentang mereka. Dan aku meyakinkanmu, cerita-cerita itu sangat mengerikan.

Namun, setelah perang, setelah hampir melihat anakku mati dan kehilangan suamiku, aku terpaksa menyadari tidak semua yang aku katakan benar.

Aku kira apa yang ingin aku katakan adalah aku bersedia untuk mencoba bersikap sopan padamu jika kau akan menawarkan aku kesopanan yang sama, dan abaikan sesekali penghinaan yang tak diragukan lagi akan kuberikan lama sulit untuk dihilangkan, setelah semua."

Hermione terdiam beberapa saat, merenungkan kata-kata wanita tua -mula dia berpikir lebih dari itu, bahwa ini adalah bagian dari rencana untuk membuatnya lebih rentan, tapi bagaimana bisa begitu?Dia sudah terjebak di Manor, terpaksa mempercayai mantan tidak harus bersikap sopan jika dia tidak mau.

Tapi kenapa dia mau?Sebanyak Hermione ingin mempercayai kata-katanya, dia meragukan bahwa perubahan sikap semacam itu bisa terjadi dalam beberapa hari ini.

Mungkin ... mungkin Draco telah menjelaskan pada ibunya bahwa melindungi seorang gadis dari Golden Trio bagus untuk reputasinya, untuk mempromosikan nama Narcissa telah memutuskan bahwa akan lebih baik lagi untuk berteman dengannya.

Well, itu penjelasan yang masuk akal, renung kalau begitu, bagaimana seharusnya dia bereaksi?Apakah motif itu benar-benar penting?Karena, jika Narcissa benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, dia mungkin akan menemukan bahwa tidak ada yang begitu rendah tentang kelahiran percakapan apa pun, baik itu palsu atau tidak, akan lebih baik dari pada kebosanan yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya Malfoy, aku yakin kita akan menemukan cara untuk hidup berdampingan secara damai."Dia mengulurkan tangannya, penasaran ingin tahu apakah Narcissa berani mengguncangnya.

Dia melakukannya, dengan hampir tidak terkesan.

"Well, kalau begitu, kau harus bergabung denganku untuk makan malam, Draco sedang dalam misi selama beberapa hari, dan aku benci makan sendiri, sampai jumpa pukul tujuh di ruang makan, Miss Granger!"

Makan malam masih canggung, tapi tidak seburuk yang pertama, terima kasih akhir waktu kedua wanita itu bahkan sempat memiliki percakapan yang agak menarik tentang Narcissa sedikit ahli dalam hal benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Hermione tidak tahu arti bunga.

"Oh, sayang sekali," kata penyihir pirang tak setuju."Apa yang mereka ajarkan di sekolah itu? Bahasa bunga adalah sesuatu yang setiap wanita muda harus kenali!"

Jadi, setelah makan malam, Narcissa mengajak Hermione untuk menemaninya ke ruang duduk, jadi dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya tentang 'bahasa bunga'.

Dan Hermione Granger menjadi Hermione Granger, dia tidak bisa tidak penasaran dan bersemangat saat mengetahui sesuatu yang baru, dan dia menerima tawaran itu.

Jadi, duo yang sangat tidak mungkin menghabiskan hari-hari berikutnya berkeliling di kebun dan minum teh di ruang duduk.

Yang mengejutkan Hermione, dia tahu dia sangat menyukai Narcissa aura tertentu di sekelilingnya yang membuatnya menarik untuk didengarkan, dan setiap gerakan yang dia buat terasa elegan dan anggun.

Meskipun mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki minat, mereka mendapati keduanya tertarik dengan jenis kehidupan yang sangat berbeda yang mereka jalani, dan selalu ada yang perlu dibicarakan.

Hermione dengan cepat jatuh ke dalam pagi hari dia akan bekerja, pada siang hari dia makan siang di dapur, lalu dia akan membaca dan menjawab surat-suratnya, dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di adalah awal musim gugur dan cuacanya masih sangat bagus.

Sebagian besar waktu, Narcissa akan bergabung dengannya, meskipun dia tidak pernah tinggal di luar asalkan Hermione melakukannya.

Pukul tujuh, mereka akan makan malam di ruang makan, dan kembali ke ruang duduk sana, mereka akan membicarakan apapun selama berjam-jam.

Malam hari keempat dia habiskan dengan Narcissa, Hermione akhirnya berani bertanya apa yang telah dipikirkannya sepanjang hari.

"Nyonya Malfoy ..."

"Please, panggil aku Narcissa, sayang, Nyonya Malfoy membuatku terdengar begitu tua."

Hermione menyeringai, takjub melihat seberapa cepat hubungan mereka berubah."Narcissa, kalau begitu, bukankah sangat sepi tinggal di sini? Aku tidak bermaksud usil, tapi ini rumah yang begitu besar, dan well, dengan bangsal kau tidak bisa benar-benar mengundang orang ke sini, bukan?"

"Tidak, aku memang tidak bisa."Narcissa mendesah dalam-dalam."Itu sangat sepi, terutama saat Draco memiliki salah satu misinya. Dan untuk mengundang orang, baiklah ... katakan saja aku tidak sama sejak Lucius-" Dia terputus, tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan mendesah dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku," kata Hermione pelan, tidak tahu bagaimana menghiburnya.

"Jangan khawatir, sayang, sangat normal jika kau penasaran, aku tahu maksudmu dengan baik, pokoknya mari kita bahas topik yang lebih menyenangkan, bukankah begitu, mau minum teh?"Tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia berbalik untuk memanggil peri rumah, tapi agak tersentak kaget.

"Draco, sayang, apa yang kau lakukan di sana, menyelinap di sudut? Aku tidak tahu kau kembali!"

"Aku baru saja tiba," katanya, ekspresi tak terbaca di tersipu, mencoba memikirkan dengan pasti berapa lama dia berdiri di apa kelihatannya bagi Malfoy, melihat ibunya dan seekor Mudblood yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu sepertinya membenci pembicaraan tentang perasaan dan saling memanggil dengan nama depan mereka!

Narcissa memeluk anaknya, jelas lega atas kembalinya putranya, dan Hermione merasa seperti penyusup.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," gumamnya, bergegas keluar ruangan.

.o0o.

Keesokan paginya dia menuju ke dapur, seperti biasa, hanya untuk menemukan Malfoy yang sudah duduk di berhenti, tidak tahu harus berbuat melihat dari koran yang dia baca, Malfoy memutar matanya dan berkata: "Duduk saja, oke? Aku tidak akan membuang makananku padamu. Dan kau menghalangi pintu, itu menggangguku."

"Oh, baiklah aku minta maaf untuk mengganggu ritual pagimu yang begitu penting," katanya, berat akan sarkasme.

Malfoy tidak repot-repot menjawabnya.

"Miss Hermione!"Kata Lila, salah seorang elf berkata."Inilah makananmu! Aku membuatnya seperti yang Miss sukai!"

"Terima kasih, Lila."

Dia duduk dan mulai makan, hanya untuk diganggu oleh tatapan tajam Draco padanya.

"Apa?"bentaknya, tidak nyaman.

"Peri rumahku sepertinya lebih menyukaimu daripada aku, dan kau baru berada di sini selama seminggu," jawabnya, nada suaranya menuduh."Aku bersumpah, Granger, jika kau mengatur sebuah revolusi di rumahku sendiri, aku akan menendangmu keluar, lupakan tentang reputasi baik."

Hermione mendengus mendengarnya."Ya, itulah tujuan utamaku disini. Mengorganisir sebuah revolusi tiga peri rumah, salah satunya sudah bebas dan dibayar."Sekali lagi dengan sarkasme."Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Bagaimana itu terjadi?"Malfoy tidak bisa terdengar lebih tidak menyenangkan jika dia dia memang melakukannya.

"Kau, mempekerjakan Polly, kau sama sekali tidak seperti tipe pria yang terus-menerus menyelamatkan peri-peri wanita kecil yang tidak berdosa ini."

Draco mencemoohnya."Kau terus terkejut dengan semua yang aku lakukan atau katakan, mungkin sebaiknya kau menerima bahwa kau sama sekali tidak tahu tipe orang seperti aku sebenarnya."

Hermione terdiam, mencoba memahami kata-katanya.

Draco Malfoy berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan berhenti di pintu.

"Ibuku mengatakan padaku bahwa kalian berdua menghabiskan beberapa waktu bersama. Aku senang dia memiliki seseorang untuk diajak bicara. Jadi ... terima kasih, aku kira, karena memberinya kesempatan, terlepas dari perilaku awalnya."

Dan kemudian ia masih duduk di meja, mulut terbuka lebar, Draco Fucking Malfoy baru saja mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena telah berteman dengan ibunya?

Sepertinya dia yang terpaksa menginap di Manor membuat semua orang bersikap sedikit aneh.

Sore itu membawa perubahan lain pada berjalan di taman, bertanya-tanya kenapa Narcissa tidak bergabung dengannya (dia tidak pernah terlambat).Apakah karena anaknya sudah kembali dan dia tidak membutuhkannya lagi?Apakah dia benar-benar hanya menggunakan Hermione sebagai wujud hiburan untuk melewatkan hari-harinya yang sepi?

Tapi tepat sebelum Hermione bisa marah terhadap keseluruhan situasi, Polly ada di sisinya.

"Miss Hermione, Nyonya Malfoy meminta kehadiranmu di ruang duduk, dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa keluar, tapi ada tamu yang harus kau temui!"

Dan sebelum dia bisa bertanya pada peri itu lagi, Polly menari pergi, kembali ke rumah.

Hermione mengikuti makhluk penasaran itu dan bergegas ke ruang duduk, minatnya terusik.

Tepat sebelum masuk, dia memeriksa apakah tongkatnya aman di mantelnya, siap untuk digunakan pada saat bersamaan.

Kewaspadaan konstan adalah kebiasaan yang mati keras setelah perang.

Pemandangan yang dia temukan setelah membuka pintu terasa sangat dan tamunya sedang minum Narcissa melihat gadis itu masuk, dia tersenyum.

"Ah, Hermione, kau disini, aku yakin kau ingat Blaise dari masa sekolahmu?"

Blaise Zabini berdiri dan sambil tersenyum sopan, menawarkan tangannya pada Hermione.

Hermione meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk tidak mengenalnya dengan baik di Hogwarts, pria itu adalah salah satu Slytherin yang menjaga jarak dan tidak mengganggu permusuhan antar rumah atau menghina orang ingat dia menjadi siswa yang baik dan selalu sopan, meski sedikit menyendiri dan aura misterius tertentu pada penyihir berkulit gelap, yang baru tumbuh lebih terasa bertahun-tahun, tampaknya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Miss Granger," katanya.

Hermione meraih tangannya."Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

"Bagus, sekarang duduklah, kalian berdua, aku akan bertanya pada Lila apakah makan malam sudah siap."Narcissa dengan anggun meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan kedua anak muda itu sendirian.

Zabini bersandar di kursinya, menatapnya tanpa -tiba dia merasa tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajamnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau tinggal di Manor?"

Dia sedikit tercengang oleh obrolan sopannya."Eh ... baiklah, sebenarnya bagus. Narcissa telah menjadi nyonya rumah yang paling ramah."

"Ya, aku sudah lama ingin bertanya padamu: bagaimana kau melakukannya? Sebelum kau tiba, dia sangat marah karena harus memiliki Mudblood yang tidak berharga sepertimu di rumahnya sendiri, dan sekarang dia dengan mudah tersenyum dan memuji!"

Hermione mengangkat bahu."Aku tidak yakin, aku rasa itu bukan aku, sungguh, malam pertama, saat makan malam, dia tidak baik ... padaku, aku bergegas keluar setelah makan malam dan memutuskan untuk tidak pernah bicara dengan mereka lagi. Aku terus di kamarku sendiri selama beberapa hari, sampai aku menemukan kebunnya. Dia datang untuk berbicara denganku, mengatakan bahwa dia kasar dan ingin mencoba bersikap sopan, aku setuju, dan ketika aku bergabung dengannya untuk makan malam, kami mengobrol dengan baik, begitulah awalnya, kurasa. "

Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa dia memberi tahu Zabini semua pasti lebih putus asa untuk pembicaraan daripada yang dia duga.

Blaise mengangguk termenung."Kau pasti membuatnya terkesan, satu atau lain cara."

Hermione memutar matanya."Tidak perlu terdengar begitu terkejut."

Blaise tertawa mendengarnya."Katakan, bagaimana kabar Draco dengan semua ini? Aku telah dengan jujur mengharapkan salah satu dari kalian telah membunuh satu sama lain sekarang."

"Begitukah?"Dia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harus mengembalikan uangku padamu, kau adalah penyihir paling cerdas seusia kita, dan Draco bisa membuat orang mati ingin membunuhnya."

Kali ini Hermione yang tertawa."Well, aku belum banyak melihatnya, dia sedang dalam misi sampai kemarin, jadi belum ada pembunuhan."

"Tapi," Blaise menyetujui.

"Aku tidak ingat kau dan Draco begitu ... dekat?"Hermione berkata.

Blaise menatapnya dengan perhitungan."Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kami dekat?"

Penyihir itu mengangkat bahu."Kaulah satu-satunya yang diizinkan masuk ke Floo di sini."

"Cukup adil," katanya."Memang benar, kami bukan teman di sekolah, karena pada saat itu, Draco tidak benar-benar punya teman atau antek, juga keluargaku bersikap netral terhadap Pangeran Kegelapan, dan keyakinan kami tentang kemurnian darah tidak seperti yang diucapkan orang-orang Malfoy. Draco telah dicuci otaknya oleh Lucius bahwa pertemanannya hanya berharga jika mereka berguna atau sama dalam ... cita-cita. Ibuku dan aku dianggap eksentrik di antara Pureblood, oleh karena itu dia bahkan tidak pernah begitu mencoba mengenalku. Dan aku tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku tirani dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan anak-anak slytherin lainnya. "

"Jadi apa yang berubah?"

"Dia berperang, diselamatkan oleh Potter, ibunya berpaling, hukuman penjara dan kematian ayahnya ... Itu membuat dia mempertimbangkan kembali semua yang dia percaya. Fakta bahwa ayahnya tidak lagi ada untuk mempengaruhi dia, dan bahwa nama Malfoy yang dulu sangat dibanggakannya tidak berarti apa-apa sekarang, memaksanya untuk mengakui bahwa dia telah salah tentang banyak hal. Aku pikir dia mulai menyadari betapa dia telah menghabiskan hidupnya dengan sia-sia. Baik dia dan ibunya tiba-tiba mulai menghindari mereka, melihat ibunya sangat kesepian menyentuh hatinya dengan mendalam. Dan begitu larut malam, ketika aku melihatnya di bar, kami mulai bicara, kami sudah berteman sejak saat itu. "

Hermione terengah-engah."Jika kau mengharapkan aku untuk percaya dia tiba-tiba berhenti melihat Muggleborns sebagai inferior dan menjadi orang yang sangat baik maka kau harus berusaha lebih keras."

"Oh sama sekali tidak!"Blaise berkata."Dia telah dibesarkan, kami semua dibesarkan, untuk berpikir bahwa orang-orang sepertimu Granger berharga kurang dari lumpur di sepatu kami, itu tidak hanya berubah dalam semalam. Tapi, sekarang dia yakin kau tidak pantas mati untuk itu , dan Pangeran Kegelapan berbicara banyak omong kosong. Bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini ... Draco melihat Muggleborn sebagai pribadi sekarang, meskipun dia masih menganggap mereka lebih rendah dari dirinya sendiri. Apakah itu masuk akal? "

"Keyakinannya atau penjelasanmu? Aku sangat mengerti apa yang kau katakan, aku hanya berpikir itu adalah sampah."

"Tentu saja kau melakukannya, kau Muggleborns setelah semua."

"Dan penyihir paling cerdas seusianya, terima kasih banyak, jika itu tidak membuktikan bahwa kita sama, maka dia hanya gila."

Blaise menyeringai."Mungkin kau harus mencoba mengatakan itu padanya. Aku telah melepaskan kepercayaan kuno beberapa tahun yang lalu, jadi kau tidak perlu meyakinkan aku."

"Kenapa?"

Blaise memberinya senyum menggoda."Kenapa, karena aku menemukan bahwa gadis mugle jauh lebih ... terbuka dalam memberikan kasih sayang mereka, jika kau tahu apa yang aku maksud. Gadis pureblood, mereka selalu mengharapkan komitmen dan semua itu. Ini sangat melegakan untuk kami (pria) bisa bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tidak mengharapkan pertunangan setelah 3 bulan, atau bahkan hubungan dalam hal ini. Ya, aku sangat menyukai gadis Mugle dan pestanya. Mereka sangat ... liar. "

Hermione menunduk menatapnya, satu alis terangkat."Itu adalah alasan tercela untuk mengubah pandanganmu, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak mengubahnya sama sekali, aku kira."

"Begitu kejamnya, Miss Granger, kau hampir menyakiti perasaanku."

Hermione memutar matanya, tapi sebelum dia bisa memberi jawaban, Polly masuk untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

Saat mereka memasuki ruang makan, Narcissa sudah duduk, tampak cemas.

"Draco terlambat, dia seharusnya sudah kembali sekarang, semoga tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Aku yakin itu bukan apa-apa, Narcissa," kata Blaise meyakinkan."Itu karena dia tahu aku ada di sini dan dia sangat senang membuatku menunggu."

"Tapi kau tetap bertahan untuk menjengkelkanku," kata Lord of the Manor, lalu masuk saat itu juga.

"Draco, akhirnya!"Kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Apa yang bisa aku katakan, aku adalah orang yang gigih," Blaise tertawa, mengedipkan mata pada memutar matanya menyeringai saat melihat reaksinya.

"Sepertinya daya tarikmu tidak bekerja padanya, pasti karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran ilahi-ku."

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa, dan Hermione mengalami kesulitan untuk tetap belum pernah melihat Draco bertindak begitu ... kekanak-kanakan.

"Apakah mereka selalu seperti itu?"tanyanya pada Narcissa.

"Oh, sayang, kau tidak tahu," wanita tua itu berkata dengan sayang."Kehadiran seorang wanita muda hanya memperburuk keadaan, aku percaya."

"Maksudmu dua wanita muda, aku yakin, Narcissa," Blaise berkata dengan berani, dan Lady Malfoy tersenyum dengan malu-malu.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu kau menganggap dirimu seorang wanita, Blaise, aku pasti akan mengingatnya," kata Malfoy."Well, kabar baiknya adalah: kau bahkan tidak perlu mengganti namamu."

Saat itu, Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, cepat bergabung dengan Narcissa, sementara Blaise tampak terhina.

Sisa makan malam itu lewat dengan cara yang menemukan bahwa dia sangat menyukai Blaise Zabini, yang agak menarik meski ketidakmampuannya bersikap serius selama lebih dari tiga kalimat berturut-turut.

Dia harus mengakui bahwa dia tertarik dengan sisi Draco yang tidak pernah melihat Draco berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya, dan dia harus mengakui bahwa Draco lucu, dengan cara yang sangat ... menggelengkan buruk, pikiran tidak seperti Malfoy akan mengambil rasa sakit bertingkah seperti itu dengan Mudblood yang tidak layak seperti dia.

Setelah makan malam, kedua pria itu mundur ke ruang studi Draco sementara dia tetap bersama Narcissa.

"Apakah Blaise sering kemari?"tanyanya pada Narcissa.

"Sesekali, ya, dia anak muda yang sangat baik, kau tahu, selalu memastikan untuk datang sedikit lebih awal agar bisa berbincang denganku. Aku yakin Draco yang mengaturnya, tapi aku menghargainya."

Hermione tersenyum."Dia sangat perhatian saat menyangkut tentangmu, bukan?"

"Ya, kau tidak mengharapkan itu, bukan? Ada banyak hal dari anakku selain pengganggu kecil yang pernah kau lihat, aku jamin. Apalagi sekarang dia telah melepaskan diri dari kepercayaan Lucius. Jangan salah sangka, aku mencintai suamiku, tapi gagasannya tentang membesarkan seorang putra agak tidak lazim."Narcissa meringis."Kadang aku menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tidak menghentikannya, kau tahu, karena membiarkan Lucius membawa begitu banyak kebencian dan rasa sakit dalam keluarga ini. Maksudku, ketika aku melihat Draco sekarang, dan melihat betapa hebatnya dia dan betapa kesepiannya dia. Aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkan betapa baiknya kehidupannya jika dia tumbuh dalam keluarga yang berbeda dan lebih hangat. "Dia mendesah dalam-dalam.

Hermione tidak tahu harus berkata dengan sepenuh hati setuju, dan empat tahun yang lalu dia pasti telah menyalahkan wanita itu , penderitaan dan perang telah membawa kebijaksanaannya melampaui usianya dan sekarang dia menyadari bahwa tidak semuanya terbagi dalam hal baik dan buruk, benar dan dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meraih ke dalam hati welas asihnya, dan mengambil tangan Narcissa.

"Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan masa lalu, Narcissa, semua orang membuat kesalahan, dan setidaknya kau mencoba menebusnya sekarang."

Lady Malfoy tersenyum."Kau pasti orang yang paling baik yang aku kenal. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya ini untukmu, setelah semua yang keluargaku lakukan padamu, tapi kau masih bisa merasakan untukku. Dan kau mungkin benar, tapi aku takut Draco tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi siapa dirinya. Orang-orang menyimpan dendam, sayang, terutama setelah perang. Dia mungkin seorang Auror yang brilian, tapi sebagian besar koleganya masih memandangnya dengan ketidakpercayaan, dan itu tidak mungkin berubah. Aku sangat senang dia memiliki Blaise, setidaknya Merlin tahu dia membutuhkan semua orang yang bisa dia dapatkan."

Sekarang Hermione Granger tidak orang benar-benar mengatakan bahwa dia cukup mengenal Narcissa Malfoy dengan cukup baik untuk tidak meremehkannya, atau kemampuan , dia sangat menyadari kenyataan bahwa nyonya Manor berusaha membuatnya merasa kasihan pada Draco, yang akan membuatnya berteman dengannya, yang berarti tidak hanya bahwa Malfoy memiliki teman lain, tapi teman itu adalah pahlawan perang yang tahu setengah dari pasukan Auror dengan cukup baik untuk meyakinkan mereka agar memberi Draco kesempatan.

Dia menyadari semua kelicikan dan manipulasi yang digunakan Narcissa, tapi itu tetap berhasil.

Ugh, terkadang dia membenci kemampuannya yang hampir tidak manusiawi untuk berempati.

Dia tersenyum pada Narcissa, tapi dibebaskan dari beban menjawab oleh Blaise, yang datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Narcissa, senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, seperti biasa. Terima kasih telah menjadi nyonya rumah yang menyenangkan."Blaise mencium pipinya dan berpaling ke Hermione.

"Kau juga, Granger, kurasa aku akan segera menemuimu lagi. Sepertinya kau belum diizinkan pergi, semoga berhasil dengan itu. Tapi jangan khawatir, kau punya aku, teman bicara yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat."Blaise meraih tangannya, dan yang mengejutkan, menciumnya.

Saat Blaise pergi, Malfoy melihat ekspresi terkejutnya."Jangan merasa tersanjung, Granger, dia bertindak seperti itu terhadap semua hal dengan payudara."

"Draco! Tidak perlu kasar!"Narcissa memarahinya.

"Apa? Kita tahu itu benar!"


	3. Chapter 3

Original story by **Cheringin**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

**Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead ~

* * *

**Chapter: 3**

Hermione mengundurkan diri ke kamarnya untuk memberi ibu dan anak itu beberapa waktu sendiri, tapi gagasan menghabiskan malam lain tanpa ada yang bisa dilakukan membuatnya bosan, dia merindukan teman-temannya, dan dia ingin dia berada di apartemennya sendiri, dia bisa Floo Ginny dan Luna, meminta gadis-gadis itu keluar juga bisa menyempatkan pergi minum-minum dengan Harry dan Ron, atau rekan terdengar lebih baik daripada hanya duduk di kamarnya di Malfoy Manor.

Saat itulah sebuah ide peri rumah telah membawa semua barangnya dari rumah dan memasukkannya ke lemari besar di kamar barunya saat mulai menggali barang-barangnya, mengeluarkan kotak demi kotak sampai dia menemukan apa yang dia cari: CD-player adalah barang lama, tapi dia berhasil membuatnya terdengar lebih baik dengan bantuan beberapa mantra yang paling sulit adalah menirukan listrik, karena kebanyakan rumah penyihir tidak memiliki adalah mantra penemuannya sendiri (dia cukup bangga akan hal itu) dan perlu diulang kembali setiap kali dia menggunakan benda sial itu.

Butuh beberapa usaha, tapi melihat koleksi CD-nya yang kecil tapi sangat dihargai, mencoba memutuskan mana yang akan tidak tahu banyak musik modern, sehingga sebagian besar albumnya dulu milik tua emas, dia selalu memanggil selalu membuatnya agak melankolis, mendengarkan musik yang pernah dia nyanyikan bersama orang tuanya, karena itulah dia sama sekali tidak sering dia merindukan orang tuanya!

Tapi sekarang tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu, jadi dia menggelengkan kepalanya seolah itulah cara menyingkirkan pikirannya yang suram, dan memilih salah satu lagu favoritnya sepanjang masa.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Bohemian Rhapsody menggelegar melalui menyetelnya dengan sangat keras dan segera lagu itu bekerja secara ajaib, semua pikiran depresif dikesampingkan untuk menyanyikan kata-kata yang sudah dihafalnya.

Dia berdiri di tengah kamarnya dengan mata terpejam, sikat rambutnya berfungsi sebagai mikrofon, sementara dia mencoba menyanyikan semua suara pada saat yang sama dan tentu saja solo gitar di akhir.

Ketika lagu itu berakhir, dia berbalik untuk menerima tepuk tangan imajiner, lalu dia tidak melihat apapun kecuali Draco Malfoy yang berdiri di ambang pintu, terlihat sangat geli dan sedikit terkejut.

Kagetnya Malfoy saat melihatnya seperti itu tidak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan miliknya karena melihat Malfoy di melangkah mundur dan menabrak salah satu kotak yang sebelumnya dia temukan dari lemarinya.

"Aw! Oh sial, sial, apa ..."

Umpatannya pun selesai.

Malfoy tertawa saat itu, dan sekali lagi Hermione terpesona melihat bagaimana wajahnya berubah dan membuatnya tampak jauh lebih muda dan lebih mengejutkan, Malfoy memasuki kamarnya, dengan hati-hati menghindari semua kekacauan yang telah dilemparkannya ke lantai, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya tidak mengharapkan tindakannya yang baik sehingga dia memegang tangannya tanpa sempat menebak-nebak atau bersikap marah.

"Itu adalah pertunjukan yang kau berikan, Granger," katanya, suaranya rendah, jelas berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi."Bagaimanapun, kau mungkin ingin menyelesaikannya."

Draco menariknya ke atas, dan Hermione melepaskan tangannya seolah-olah itu membakarnya, mengabaikan gelitik yang bisa dia rasakan di mana kulitnya menyentuhinya (Itu hanya mantra listrik yang masih bekerja, terjadi sepanjang waktu).

"Oh, diamlah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, memata-matai aku?"

"Aku mendengar suara yang keras dan kupikir aku akan datang untuk menyelidiki. Pintunya terbuka."

Hermione pucat dia bisa begitu ceroboh?"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa suara itu disebut musik, dan itu jauh lebih baik daripada semua omong kosong ajaib yang kau dengarkan," gumamnya, menyilangkan lengannya.

"Jika itu Muggle, bagaimana cara kerjanya?"tanyanya sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan.

Draco tampak sangat penasaran, jadi Hermione pikir sebaiknya dia menjelaskan padanya.

"Dari sini, itu disebut CD-player."Dia membukanya, menunjukkan pada Draco CDnya."Itu yang mereka sebut CD, yang merupakan singkatan dari compact disc. Kau memasukkannya ke sana, tekan tombol play, dan musiknya keluar."

Draco menatapnya, terkesan."Dan Muggle membuat ini? Tanpa sihir? Bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

Hermione tersenyum dengan sabar pada mendengar hal yang sama dari semua teman Purebloodnya.

"Aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana mereka melakukannya, tapi ya, mereka melakukannya tanpa sihir. Muggle cukup kreatif, kau tahu, mereka tidak membutuhkan sihir, bahkan membuat hal-hal yang lebih kecil dan portabel sehingga kau dapat mendengarkan musik tanpa mengganggu orang lain, bahkan saat berjalan atau naik bus atau sejenisnya. Dengan begitu, kau bisa menikmati musik tanpa ada yang mendengarnya. "

"Seperti muffliato?"

"Tidak juga, tidak, musiknya masuk melalui kabel yang terhubung ke headset, jadi kau bisa meletakkannya langsung di telingamu dan tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya."

"Cerdik," gumam Draco, adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Malfoy begitu tidak menyala dengan rasa ingin tahu, wajahnya terbuka dan kegembiraan penemuannya telah membuatnya lupa bahwa dia memiliki reputasi untuk dijunjung tinggi.

Sialan, dia bahkan tampak tampan seperti ini.

Hermione hampir tidak sempat memikirkannya sebelum Draco ingat dirinya sendiri, dan dengan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan CD yang telah dipegangnya.

"Hei, hati-hati dengan itu, kau prat."

"Bagaimanapun, lain kali, kau sebaiknya ingat untuk melemparkan mantra pembungkam di kamarmu sehingga kau tidak mengganggu seluruh rumah dengan kebisinganmu yang tidak berguna."

"Well, mungkin aku tidak perlu membuat begitu banyak 'kebisingan yang tidak berguna', seperti yang kau sebut, jika ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan di sini, aku bosan dengan pikiranku!"Hermione benar-benar menginjak-injakkan kakinya ke tanah saat itu.

Malfoy hanya mengangkat alis padanya, terhibur oleh kejenakaannya."Jika kau selesai bertingkah seperti anak berusia lima tahun, aku akan pergi sekarang, baca saja buku, bukankah itu kesenangan terbesar dalam hidupmu?"

Dia terengah-engah."Setidaknya beritahu aku apakah ada berita? Tentang Pelahap Maut yang aku maksud?"

Dia melihat sesuatu di matanya, seperti Malfoy berharap dia tidak akan mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Ada, bukan? Itu sebabnya kau terlambat hari ini!"

"Ck, ck, Granger, melacak keberadaanku? Aku tahu kau merindukan aku!"Draco berkata.

"Jangan ubah topik pembicaraan, Malfoy, katakan padaku!"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan memberitahumu? Informasi itu diklasifikasikan dan sejauh yang aku tahu, kau bukan seorang Auror atau Menteri Sihir."

"Oh, please," katanya."Ron dan Harry akan memberitahuku, mereka selalu menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Ah benar, the Boy Wonder dan sahabat karibnya yang tidak berguna. Aku membayangkan mereka bisa melanggar peraturan dan lolos begitu saja."

"Cemburu?"

Draco menyipitkan matanya ke arahnya."Kau ingin aku memberitahumu atau tidak?"

Hermione segera mengatur ulang wajahnya dengan senyum polos."Ya, please," katanya sambil menatapnya.

Draco tampak tercengang dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba karena dia hanya menatapnya untuk sementara waktu, tidak mengatakan mulai merasa tidak nyaman, hanya berdiri di sana, menatap matanya (yang memiliki warna abu-abu yang memikat), tapi dia terlalu sombong untuk untuk Malfoy, dia sepertinya benar-benar lupa apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Dia berdeham."Malfoy? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Benar," katanya sambil membuang muka."Eh ... Kau mungkin ingin duduk, Granger, ini bukan berita bagus."

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang terluka? Apa ..."

"Demi nama Salazar, maukah kau tenang? Tidak, pahlawan kecilmu yang berharga tidak terluka, semua orang baik-baik saja. Diam dan dengarkan."

Hermione menggigit lidahnya untuk menelan jawaban marah yang akan dia berikan padanya, dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Untunglah peri rumahku sangat efisien dan membawa semua barangmu ke sini saat mereka masuk ke apartemenmu."

itu tidak benar-benar alasan sebenarnya dia harus pindah dengan keluarga begitu, mengetahui bahwa musuh terburuknya (yang hidup, artinya) telah berhasil masuk ke apartemennya adalah gagasan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Dari mana kau tahu mereka masuk?"

"Kami memasang alarm, kami hanya perlu beberapa menit untuk sampai ke sana, tapi kerusakan sudah terjadi."

"Kerusakan? Tapi semua yang aku miliki ada di sini, apa yang mungkin bisa mereka lakukan?"

"Well, itu tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki, aku kira, lebih banyak pesan, mereka melukis hal-hal di dinding, kau tahu."

Draco bergumam, nampaknya tidak terlalu bersemangat untuk memberitahunya kabar (berani dia bahkan memikirkannya?) Imut.

"Melukis? Hal-hal?"

"Ya, kau tahu, yang khas. 'Mudblood kotor, kau akan mati' dan lain-lain. Tidak persis kreatif, orang-orang itu. Selain itu, catnya sebenarnya darah, jadi ... "

"Mereka menaruh darah di dindingku?"Hermione segera duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, rupanya mereka tidak begitu senang dengan kekurangan furnitur yang harus dihancurkan. Kau seharusnya sudah melihat tempat Weasley."

Hermione tidak menanggapi, masih berusaha untuk membungkus kepalanya sekitar fakta bahwa beberapa idiot pendendam menghancurkan tempatnya, rumahnya, tempat merasa hatinya mengencang pada prospek harus menemukan rumah baru (karena dia tidak pernah bisa merasa nyaman dengan yang lama lagi) dan harus memulai dari awal cukup sulit untuk menjual rumah orang tuanya, dan sekarang tragedi telah menyerang sekali dia tidak perlu perlu pulang untuk mengetahui apa yang telah mereka lakukan dengan itu, semua demi orang Half-blood gila yang telah mati bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Tidak pernah berpikir aku akan mengatakan ini," katanya, membenci getaran dalam suaranya."Tapi aku sangat senang berada di sini."

Draco tersenyum yang nyata dan tulus."Kau aman di sini, meskipun mungkin membosankan. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan sesuatu untuk menghabiskan semua waktumu disini."Dia memiliki kilatan menggoda di matanya.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku hidup seperti ini, bukan?"dia bertanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Maksudku, siapa yang mengira bahwa kutu buku terbesar Hogwarts bermimpi menjadi penyanyi terkenal?"

"Aku tidak!"teriak Hermione, dan melemparkan sepatu ke tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang, dan bergegas menuju pintu.

"Jangan lemparkan sepatumu yang mengerikan padaku, kau penyihir gila!"Tapi tidak ada api nyata di balik penghinaannya.

"Keluar!"

Draco melakukannya, menutup pintu setelahnya, hanya untuk kembali dalam beberapa menit kemudian (tanpa mengetuk, git).

"Menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Granger, aku telah mengambil keputusan," dia duduk di tempat tidur di sampingnya. "Pengurungan ini jelas tidak terlalu sehat untuk pikiranmu yang sudah aneh, bagiku kau semakin gila dari hari ke hari, dan aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk terjebak dengan penyihir gila di bawah atapku. Oleh karena itu, aku akan bicara dengan Kingsley dan meyakinkannya bahwa sangat penting kalau kau bertemu dengan temanmu, demi aku, tentu saja. "

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa melakukannya? Aku sudah mengiriminya beberapa lusin surat yang menanyakan itu, dan sebagian besar waktu dia bahkan tidak menjawabnya."

"Granger, please, kharisma dan kekuatan keyakinanku tak tertahankan. Datang dengan menjadi Malfoy."

"Sama seperti menjadi sederhana?" sinis Hermione.

"Kau tahu, Granger, kau sering menggunakan sarkasme untuk menjadi Gryffindor Princess."

"Aku bukan Gryffindor Princess."

"Tentu saja kau."

"Terserah, keluar dari kamarku, Malfoy."

"Apa itu semua ucapan terima kasih yang aku dapatkan untuk memungkinkanmu melihat orang-orang bodoh yang kau panggil teman?"

"Kupikir kau melakukannya demi dirimu sendiri," Hermione membalas."Lagi pula, aku akan percaya saat aku melihatnya."

**.o0o.**

Keesokan harinya Hermione ditemukan marah-marah menerobos itu pukul 5, dan baru saja menerima pesan dari Kingsley, dia akan mengatur pertemuan antara Golden Trio (dan Ginny, tentu saja, sekarang dia adalah istri Harry) akhir pekan ini.

Dia masuk ke ruang kerja Malfoy dan melemparkan surat itu ke mejanya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"tanyanya sambil menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, dan mungkin aku bisa tambahkan itu dianggap tidak sopan untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang studi seseorang seperti itu? Aku bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang penting, baik pribadi maupun tidak."

"Aku tidak percaya Kingsley hanya akan mengabaikanku, pahlawan perang, orang yang membantu membunuh Voldemort sendiri, tapi kau bertanya padanya hanya sekali dan dia segera menyetujuinya," Hermione mengoceh, mondar-mandir di depan mejanya."Jadi, katakan padaku, bagaimana kau meyakinkannya?"

Malfoy hanya mengangkat bahu, yang membuatnya lebih marah lagi.

"Kau sungguh tak tertahankan, menyebalkan, tidak berharga ..."

"Miss Granger, ada apa di sini?"

Hermione berbalik, pipinya merah padam."Tidak ada, Narcissa, aku hanya mengungkapkan keterkejutanku atas sesuatu yang Kingsley tuliskan kepadaku."

"Baik, tapi cobalah untuk mengekspresikannya dengan cara yang kurang kasar, lain kali. Paling tidak di rumahku."Narcissa tampak sangat tidak setuju, dan Hermione benar-benar merasa bersalah"Maafkan aku."

Penyihir pirang itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'pendidikan biadab Muggle' di tengah jalan keluar.

Draco menyeringai.

"Kau tahu dia ada di sana, bukan?"

Seringaiannya hanya semakin tumbuh.

Itu pirang itu sering sekali menertawakannya beberapa hari belakangan tidak akan waktunya untuk balas dendam, dan dia punya agak cemerlang, sebenarnya.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa di akhir, Malfoy," katanya, dan berbalik, kembali ke punya surat untuk ditulis.

**.o0o.**

Dua hari kemudian, keadaan itu diputar, dan Malfoylah yang masuk ke perpustakaan, tempat dia sedang bekerja.

"Apa menurutmu ini lucu?"Malfoy bertanya padanya, racun dalam suaranya.

"Kau berhasil menerobos masuk saat aku sedang bekerja? Tidak terlalu," jawabnya, terdengar jauh lebih tenang daripada yang dia rasakan.

"Kingsley baru saja memberitahuku di mana pertemuan kecil dengan temanmu akan terjadi."

Hermione menatapnya, tertarik."Apakah dia sekarang?"

"Oh, jangan main polos sekarang, Granger, kau pikir ini lucu?"Malfoy bersandar di mejanya, menjulang di benar-benar marah, dan Hermione benar-benar mulai sedikit takut yang dia lihat sebelumnya sekarang bukanlah anak laki-laki baik yang merawat ibunya, atau bangsawan terhormat yang akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga reputasinya tetap utuh.

Apa yang sekarang dilihatnya adalah orang yang patah, orang yang selamat dari perang, orang yang telah tumbuh terlalu cepat.

Dan oh, bagaimana dia tahu perasaan itu.

Hermione menolak menunjukkan rasa takut tidak bergeming dan menatap lurus ke matanya, mencoba dan gagal untuk tidak menyadari bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka sedekat dia suka membaca novel roman yang Lavender biasa baca, dia mungkin pernah memikirkan sesuatu di sepanjang kalimat seperti: 'matanya seperti badai,berbahaya, menakutkan dan anehnya indah. 'Tapi Hermione tidak sempat membaca buku-buku semacam itu, dia adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, terima kasih banyak.

"Pastinya tidak seburuk itu," katanya, dan dia bangga karena suaranya tidak mengkhianatinya dan dia terdengar sangat tenang.

"Tidak seburuk itu? Tidak, aku yakin ini akan sangat menyenangkan, karena Scarface and the Weasel di rumahku, sombong dan mungkin menertawakan aku karena hei, mereka adalah atasanku, bukan? Tidak seperti aku bisa menolak mereka masuk ke tempat yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, karena aku Pelahap Maut yang tidak ada gunanya dan mereka adalah pahlawan yang selalu menyelamatkan hari. "

Dia terengah-engah, Hermione bisa merasakan setiap napas di wajahnya.

"Itu sama sekali bukan apa yang mereka pikirkan, Malfoy. Mereka datang ke sini untuk menemuiku, dan aku yakin mereka sangat berterimakasih kau membawaku masuk. Dan ..."

"Berterimakasih?"Malfoy menatapnya, seolah mencoba membacakan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak."Kau benar-benar percaya itu, bukan?"Dia duduk di kursi di depannya, dan terus menatapnya seolah dia adalah makhluk baru yang aneh, bukan manusia.

Hermione memutar matanya."Kau selalu memiliki bakat untuk drama, Malfoy, ada apa denganmu?"

Draco mendesah dalam-dalam."Tidak ada sama sekali, undanglah teman-teman kecilmu yang sempurna kesini, lihat apakah aku peduli, tapi Granger, jika mereka menghina atau menyinggung ibuku dengan cara apa pun, akan ada neraka untuk membayarnya."

"Jika kau pikir aku akan membiarkan teman-temanku menghina wanita seperti Narcissa maka kau sangat salah, dia sama sekali baik padaku sejak aku tiba, dan jangan lupa dia menyelamatkan nyawa Harry, mereka akan berperilaku."

"Mereka lebih baik berperilaku."

Draco pergi, dan dia seharusnya merasa menang, karena balas dendamnya yang kecil telah berjalan lebih baik dari yang , ini bukan yang dia inginkan pikir Malfoy akan sedikit kesal, mengomel dan mengeluh karena memiliki mayoritas Gryffindor di ini ... kemarahan ini, kesedihan ini.

Mungkinkah hidup benar-benar seburuk itu baginya?Baik Blaise dan Narcissa mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia tidak punya teman, tapi dia selalu bersikap sombong, sangat bangga, sehingga dia tidak pernah mengira dia bisakah teman-temannya benar-benar jahat?

Ya, ya, mereka bisa,adalah jawaban jujur namun mengecewakan yang dia selalu mencurigai Malfoy, dan Ron benar-benar semua bullying dia akan lebih dari senang melihat perjuangan Malfoy dan mengolok-oloknya.

Betapa sangat tidak mereka sudah melewati masa dendam-sekolah?Tapi tidak, bukan adalah banyak hal, tapi memaafkan bukanlah salah satu dari Harry mungkin ikut dengannya.

Ya Tuhan, sekarang dia merasa .

Well, sudah terlambat untuk mengubahnya sekarang, jadi Malfoy hanya harus menyedot harga dirinya dan mengatasinya.

**.o0o.**

Sabtu menandai hari ketigabelas dia tinggal di juga hari dimana Ginny, Harry dan Ron akan mengunjunginya.

Dia sedang berada di ruang duduk, dengan cemas menunggu mereka sampai di Floo.(Malfoy telah mengubah bangsal, mereka punya waktu tepat satu jam sebelum mereka harus pergi lagi).

Dan kemudian dia mendengar suara Floo yang sudah familiar diaktifkan, dan hal berikutnya yang dia tahu dia terbungkus pelukan pada saat itulah dia menyadari betapa dia telah melewatkan kontak manusia, perasaan aman yang kau alami saat ada orang lain yang di pelukan tiga sahabatnya terasa seperti di rumah.

(Demi jenggot Merlin, Malfoy benar. Kesepian itu mengacaukan otaknya sehingga pikirannya sendiri mulai terdengar seperti novel romansa yang sangat klise. Belum lagi dia setuju dengan Malfoy tentang sesuatu.)

Saat mereka duduk, Ginny memulai pembicaraan dengan apa yang mereka semua pikirkan.

"Kasihan kau, terjebak dengan Malfoy untuk Godric tahu berapa lama."

"Yeah, aku tidak percaya Kingsley melakukan itu padamu," Ron menambahkan, sudah membantu dirinya sendiri dengan memakan kue yang telah disiapkan para peri rumah untuk mereka.

"Dia tidak menyakitimu, bukan? Karena kalau dia mau aku ..."

"Aku benar-benar bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Harry, tapi terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Tidak, dia tidak menyakitiku, dia sebenarnya sangat baik, dan Narcissa telah menjadi nyonya rumah yang paling ramah."

Mereka semua menatapnya dengan tak percaya."Kau tidak perlu berbohong untuk kami, Hermione," kata Ginny lembut, menyentuh tangannya."Tidak perlu berpura-pura lebih baik dengan mereka."

"Ginny, kenapa aku harus melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Untuk melindungi perasaan kami, pastikan kami tidak mencemaskanmu, karena kau tidak ingin kami merasa tidak enak untukmu?"Jawab Harry

Well, saat dia mengatakannya seperti itu, memang terdengar seperti sesuatu yang akan dia mereka karena mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Aku meyakinkanmu, aku tidak berpura-pura. Malam pertama agak mengerikan, Narcissa dan aku tidak benar-benar mendapatkan awal yang baik, tapi dia meminta maaf dan dia benar-benar berusaha mengenalku dan menyingkirkan prasangkanya. Dan Malfoy berubah, kau tahu. Kami berdua orang dewasa, dan melewati persaingan sekolah yang bodoh itu. Dia benar-benar bersikap sopan terhadapku. "

"Malfoy? Berubah? Benar," Ron mendengus.

"Guys, kita hanya punya waktu satu jam, jangan sia-siakan soal Ferret," kata Ginny, dan yang lainnya setuju.

Sisa waktu ini dihabiskan dengan senang hati, mengobrol tentang kenalan dan saling berbagi kenangan tentang terakhir kali mereka bersembunyi.

"Well, setidaknya sekarang kita punya mandi yang layak," kata Hermione."Meski aku sangat merindukan kalian, ini agak membosankan di sini."

"Kupikir Malfoy punya perpustakaan besar?"Tanya Harry skeptis.

"Oh iya, memang begitu, bagus sekali! Mereka punya buku yang sudah berumur berabad-abad, kau tidak akan ..." Dia mengikuti saat melihat tiga temannya menyeringai padanya, jelas tidak yakin akan tersipu."Well, aku tidak mengatakan itu semua buruk di sini. Maksudku, kau harus melihat kamarku, sungguh menakjubkan! Hanya saja aku ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu, kau tahu. Pergi bekerja, atau keluar dari rumah ini sesekali! Belum lagi aku bisa melakukan pekerjaanku jauh lebih baik jika aku benar-benar bisa berbicara dengan orang, alih-alih mengirim surat setiap saat."

"Aku yakin kau baik-baik saja, Mione," kata Ron meyakinkan.

Mereka terganggu oleh Narcissa Malfoy memasuki mengangguk sopan pada tiga tamu yang tidak diinginkannya dan kemudian tersenyum pada Hermione.

"Hermione, sayangku, sama menyenangkannya untukmu dan teman-temanmu, tapi jangan lupa waktunya hampir berakhir dan bangsal keamanan akan segera kembali!"

"Oh tentu saja, Narcissa, kau benar sekali! Guys, aku khawatir waktu kita sudah habis."

Setelah banyak memeluk dan berjanji untuk segera menulis, mereka pergi melalui perapian, Ginny menghilang hanya 30 detik sebelum bangsal kembali aktif.


	4. Chapter 4

Original story by **Cheringin**.  
I just **translate** this story.

* * *

**Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead ~

* * *

**Chapter: 4**

Malfoy mengabaikannya. Dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya sejak ledakannya di perpustakaan. Dan yang mengejutkan, hal itu mengganggunya. Mungkin karena dia merasa bersalah, dan karena berbicara dengan teman-temannya telah membuktikan bahwa Malfoy benar, dan dia naif untuk percaya bahwa Harry dan Ron akan memperlakukan Malfoy dengan adil setelah bertahun-tahun penindasan.

Dengan mengundang mereka ke Manor tanpa seizinnya, Hermione telah mengurangi harga diri Malfoy. Oleh karena itu, satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari kebuntuan ini adalah dengan mengesampingkan kepentingannya sendiri.

"Malfoy!" teriaknya saat melihat pria itu berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Dia tidak berhenti.

"Malfoy, bisakah kau berhenti? Kita tinggal di rumah yang sama, tidak seperti kau bisa menghindariku selamanya!"

Kali ini Malfoy berhenti dan berbalik, melotot ke arahnya. "Dan apa yang membuatmu mengira aku menghindarimu?"

"Dengar, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu ..." Hermione berhenti sejenak, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mengumpulkan semua keberanian Gryffindor-nya. "Maaf, aku seharusnya tidak membelakangimu dan mengundang Harry dan Ron ke sini, di rumahmu."

Malfoy menatapnya, dalam diam, untuk waktu yang lama. Dan kemudian, saat dia melepaskan semua harapan untuk sebuah jawaban, Malfoy mendengus.

"Merlin, itu pasti sangat sulit bagimu, bukan? Penyihir paling cemerlang seusianya, meminta maaf pada seorang Slytherin ..."

Hermione terengah-engah. "Ya, well, apakah itu berarti kau menerima permintaan maafku?"

Draco tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi sebelum dia berbalik Hermione bersumpah bisa melihat sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Dan saat Malfoy berbelok di tikungan, Hermione membalas senyumnya.

**.o0o.**

Malam berikutnya, Hermione memasuki ruang makan hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa Malfoy belum ada di sana. Dia menatap Narcissa dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dia mengirimiku burung hantu untuk tidak menunggunya," kata penyihir pirang. "Keadaan darurat di tempat kerja."

Narcissa tampak tenang seperti biasa, tapi Hermione tahu bahwa dia gelisah.

"Apakah kau tahu jika ..."

"Hanya itu yang aku tahu," Nyonya Malfoy menyela, tahu betul apa yang akan dia tanyakan.

Sisa makan malam berlalu dalam keheningan yang tidak nyaman. Dia mencoba memulai percakapan beberapa kali, tapi jawaban Narcissa adalah, meski sopan, pendek dan tidak tertarik. Setelah makan malam, wanita yang lebih tua mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri malam itu.

"Selamat malam, kalau begitu," kata Hermione. "Jangan terlalu khawatir, Narcissa, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu kau benar, Sayang, tapi sebagai ibu aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak khawatir sampai dia kembali ke sini, aman. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti. Aku harap kau tidak akan terlalu bosan malam ini?"

"Oh, jangan khawatir, masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Kementerian Swedia membuatku kesulitan!"

Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan yang meremehkan. Dia telah melewati bagian terbaik dari minggu lalu meyakinkan Menteri Swedia bahwa rencananya untuk menghancurkan sebagian besar sisi ajaib Hutan Tyveden untuk membangun stadion Quidditch yang baru adalah sebuah gagasan yang mengerikan, tapi dia tidak memiliki banyak keberuntungan dengan itu. Pria itu adalah penggemar Quidditch yang terkenal dan jelas tidak peduli dengan makhluk hidup.

Hermione mendesah dalam, mencoba memutuskan apa yang akan dia tulis kali ini. Seluruh urusan ini akan jauh lebih mudah jika dia bisa berbicara langsung dengan pria itu!

_Menteri,_

_Aku mengerti bahwa Quidditch penting dan akan memperkuat hubungan internasional, tapi aku harus mengingatkanmu bahwa membangun stadion di Hutan Tyveden tidak disarankan. _  
_Seperti yang telah aku sebutkan dalam surat-suratku sebelumnya, fauna magis dan flora yang bisa kau temukan ada yang unik. Dengan menghilangkan habitat alami mereka, beberapa spesies benar-benar berisiko punah! Izinkan aku untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa Organisasi Eropa untuk Perlindungan Segala Hal Sihir telah menilai melawan stadion yang akan dibangun, dan negara Swedia berisiko terkena denda berat jika kau memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keputusan mereka._

_Dengan hormat,_

_Hermione Granger,_

Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam, membaca ulang surat untuk kelima kalinya. Dia masih tidak senang dengan itu. Dia sudah meminta atasannya untuk mengirim orang lain ke Swedia, tapi atasannya hanya menjawab bahwa dia percaya dia adalah yang terbaik untuk pekerjaan itu dan dengan sangat mampu melakukannya, bahkan dari kejauhan.

Pengetahuan itu membuatnya merasa sangat bangga dan sangat tertekan. Dia bertekad untuk tidak mengecewakannya, tapi sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana memperbaikinya.

Dan dia benar-benar harus memperbaikinya. Hutan Tyveden memiliki beberapa Fossegrimmen terakhir di seluruh dunia! Sungguh memalukan jika spesies lain punah, terutama untuk sesuatu yang bodoh seperti Quidditch.

Ugh, orang-orang fanatik Quidditch dan kurangnya akal sehat mereka.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan kemarahannya yang meningkat. Dia cukup yakin bahwa jika dia mengadakan pembicaraan ini dengan Menteri yang menyebalkan secara pribadi, dia pasti sudah memukul wajahnya. Keras. Seperti dia telah memukul Malfoy di tahun ketiga.

Seringai menyebar di wajahnya pada memori itu. Dia ingat betapa terkejutnya Malfoy, tidak percaya dia benar-benar menamparnya. Dia ingat bagaimana Harry dan Ron menatapnya, terkesan melampaui kata-kata. Dia teringat betapa menggelikannya perasaan yang dirasakannya setelah itu, bangga dengan ketegasannya.

Bicara tentang iblis. Dia mendengar langkah kaki yang berat menaiki tangga. Pandangan sekilas pada jam menunjukkan bahwa sudah menjelang tengah malam, dan keingintahuannya membimbing kakinya ke pintu bahkan sebelum dia menyadari bahwa dia telah berpindah.

Kemudian, dia berhenti sejenak, berpikir bahwa dia masih harus melakukan pekerjaan dan seharusnya tidak mengganggu Malfoy, tidak seperti mereka berteman. Tapi saat dia melihat kembali ke surat sialan itu, keputusannya mudah dibuat. Setiap alasan untuk membuatnya menjauh dari itu adalah alasan yang dengan senang hati dia gunakan.

Jadi, dia bergegas menuju ruang studi Malfoy, cukup yakin pria itu telah mendengarnya berjalan ke arah situ.

Pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"Malfoy?" Dia mengetuk keras, tidak cukup berani untuk masuk.

"Granger? Apa yang kau mau?"

Dengan Malfoy, itu hampir sama baiknya dengan 'please, masuklah', jadi dia melakukannya. Malfoy sedang duduk di sofa di dekat perapian, terlihat agak acak-acakan, dengan segelas Wiski Api di tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Tidak perlu bersikap kasar tentang hal itu! Ibumu benar-benar khawatir, dan ..."

"Aku tahu," Malfoy memotongnya. "Aku sudah menyuruh Lila untuk memberitahunya aku sudah kembali. Sekarang jika kau permisi, aku tidak tertarik untuk memiliki urusan saat ini, dan terutama bukan denganmu."

Hermione memutar matanya. "Baiklah, terserah. Kau tahu bahwa minum sendiri adalah pertanda buruk, bukan?"

"Aku ingin melihat apa kau akan tidur dengan tenang setelah melihat dua orang dibunuh secara brutal," gumamnya, tapi Hermione masih bisa mendengarnya.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam, menguatkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu dengan rasa takut di hatinya. "Siapa?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu," Malfoy menjawab dengan letih. "Aku yakin kau bisa membaca semua tentang hal itu di koran besok, jadi _tinggalkan aku sendiri_ ."

"Kau harus mengambil beberapa ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi, bukan minum. Tidak ada mabuk dihari esok."

Malfoy tidak menjawab. Dan Hermione tidak mengharapkannya.

**.o0o.**

Keesokan harinya Draco sudah ada di dapur pada saat dia turun, terlihat sangat pusing.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan," kata Hermione jujur.

"Begitu juga kau," jawabnya.

Hermione memutar matanya. "Sangat dewasa."

Draco hanya mengerang sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa kau tidak minum ramuan mabuk?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Well, ternyata Draco Malfoy belum tahu Hermione Granger tidak akan berhenti mencari jawabannya. Hari ini sama baiknya dengan hari untuk mengajarinya.

Dia mulai mengambil beberapa cangkir, memastikan untuk membuat suara sebanyak mungkin saat melakukan itu. Para peri rumah mencoba menghentikannya, mengatakan kepadanya mereka akan mendapatkan apa pun yang dia butuhkan, tapi dia melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Jangan khawatir, Lila sayang, kau tahu aku lebih suka membuat kopi sendiri!" katanya keras.

"Demi tuhan, Granger, kau sangat menyebalkan!"

Dia menjatuhkan sebuah panci, yang jatuh ke tanah dengan 'BANG' yang memuaskan.

Malfoy meringis.

"Baik," kata Draco, suaranya serak. "Aku akan memberitahumu kenapa jika kau berhenti membuat semua suara sialan itu!"

Hermione langsung berhenti dan duduk di sisi lain meja.

"Kau tahu, Granger, kau memiliki banyak Slytherin di dalam dirimu, aku hampir terkesan."

"Aku tidak!" serunya, merasa sangat terhina.

"Tidak perlu membuat celana dalammu berputar. Tidak semua anak Slytherin secara inheren jahat, kau tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dan menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

Draco mendesah. "Ibuku menentangnya. Jika kau cukup bodoh untuk mabuk, kau harus menanggung akibatnya, atau begitulah katanya."

Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai. "Narcissa adalah wanita yang bijak."

"Dan kau terdengar seperti perempuan berusia enam puluh tahun. Betapa sangat membosankan, sekarang berhentilah bicara."

Draco menancapkan kepalanya ke tangan seolah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri, dia kasihan padanya.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa bekerja seperti itu," katanya. "Tunggu disini!"

Dia bergegas ke kamarnya dan, setelah menggali sedikit, menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dia kembali ke dapur dan dengan penuh kemenangan mengangkat sebuah botol kecil.

"Ini dia, ramuan mabuk yang diseduh sendiri. Aku menyimpannya di sekitar saat Harry, Ron atau Ginny jatuh di tempatku setelah malam yang sangat gila. Jangan katakan pada Narcissa."

Draco mengambil botol itu dan menatapnya dengan tampilan tak percaya terlukis di seluruh wajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak akan meracuniku?"

"Karena aku adalah seorang Gryffindor, dan jika aku menginginkanmu mati, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu sekarang. Dengan duel yang jujur tentu saja, aku tidak meracuni orang."

Draco mengabaikannya tapi membuka botol itu. "Saat ini, aku kira kematian sebenarnya lebih menarik daripada bekerja seperti ini." Dan dia meminumnya.

Selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua hanya menunggu dengan penuh harap. Dan kemudian, seluruh ekspresi Malfoy berubah dan wajahnya kehilangan sebagian dari pucatnya.

"Well, kelihatannya bahkan dalam pembuatan ramuan mabuk sederhana, kau memiliki keinginan yang tak tertahankan untuk mencapai hasil terlalu tinggi, Granger. Sekali swot (pekerja keras), tetap swot."

"Kau bisa saja mengucapkan terima kasih," jawab Hermione. "Tapi, datang darimu, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai pujian."

"Aku rasa kau tidak terbiasa dengan itu, jadi lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan untuk membuat dirimu merasa lebih baik."

"Tidak terbiasa dengan itu? Penghinaanmu mulai menyedihkan. Sudahkah kau melihat Prophet atau Witch Weekly setelah Perang? Aku dapat meyakinkanmu, tidak ada kekurangan pujian tentangku. Tentang kau, bagaimanapun, adalah cerita lain. "

"Aku perlu pergi bekerja, kasus pembunuhan untuk dipecahkan dan semua omong kosong itu. Bersenang-senanglah terjebak di sini sepanjang hari, miss know-it-all!"

"Ugh!" teriak Hermione, melempar botol kosong ke arah Malfoy karena frustrasi. "Itulah saat terakhir aku membantumu, kau ferret yang tidak tahu berterima kasih!"

"Dan kau menyebut penghinaanku menyedihkan? Ferret sudah basi, Granger. Itu seperti salah satu dari sedikit kata yang berhasil diucapkan oleh Weasel, jadi dia mengatakannya berulang kali."

"Apa kau tidak jadi pergi bekerja?"

Malfoy hanya menyeringai padanya dan pergi.

"Dia sangat menyebalkan!" jerit Hermione.

Polly menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan lembut dan memberinya secangkir kopi.

"Itulah yang dikatakan Mr. Malfoy tentang Miss Hermione, Miss."

Hermione memutar matanya (lagi) dan meraih koran, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gangguan yang ditimbulkan percakapan pagi barusan.

Hanya untuk diingatkan tentang apa yang telah menyebabkan semua ini.

**Seorang muggleborn dan suami half-bloodnya dibantai, tidak ada jejak dari si pembunuh!**

Artikel itu tidak memberinya informasi yang berguna, tapi itu adalah gambar yang tercetak disamping yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Itu diambil pada hari pernikahan mereka, dan pasangan itu tampak begitu muda dan bahagia.

Begitu tidak sadar akan tragedi yang akan menimpa mereka.

Dia menghabiskan sepanjang hari bekerja pada hutan Tyveden, mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin informasi dan menghubungi orang-orang lain yang mungkin lebih berhasil dalam mempengaruhi Menteri. Tapi, seperti yang sering terjadi saat menyangkut hak orang lain atau makhluk, kebanyakan orang sepertinya tidak peduli.

Sekitar pukul lima, tepat pada saat dia memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk istirahat dan dia akan keluar, Malfoy menyerbu masuk ke perpustakaannya (ya, dia sudah mulai memikirkan tempat itu sebagai miliknya. Dia sudah lama berada di sini, setelah semua) dan memasang beberapa mantra pelindung.

"Apa yang salah? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Dia cukup gugup sepanjang hari setelah membaca koran.

"Tidak, tapi kau tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangan untuk sementara waktu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena salah satu teman lama ibuku berkunjung, dan dia tidak tahu kau ada di sini."

"Sangat mendadak? Bagaimana dia bisa melewati bangsal?"

"Aku membiarkannya masuk. Tidak punya banyak pilihan, dia menghampiriku di Kementerian dan tidak akan menyerah tidak peduli betapa kasarnya aku. Terus menolak akan terlihat mencurigakan, jadi aku membawanya ke sini. Jika kau tetap diam tidak akan ada masalah, dia hanya di sini selama sekitar satu jam. "

"Dan kau yakin Narcissa aman?"

Draco menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau anggap aku apa, orang bodoh? Tentu dia aman. Tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu."

"Oh demi Merlin, Malfoy, aku hanya bertanya, kau tidak perlu marah pada semua yang aku katakan!"

"Aku tidak marah."

Hermione mendesah tapi menyerah. Dia tidak berdaya.

"Kenapa kau bahkan bangun kemarin?" tanya Malfoy.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin, saat kau menggangguku di kantorku, sudah lewat tengah malam kenapa kau bangun?"

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Well, mengingat kita berdua akan terjebak di sini selama satu jam, kau mungkin bisa memuaskan keingintahuanku."

"Kenapa kau terjebak?"

"Karena wanita itu adalah salah satu orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui, dia tidak membiarkan kesempatan berlalu untuk meyakinkanku menikahi keponakannya, tapi aku beritahu kau, gadis itu sangat membosankan hingga aku lebih memilih menikahi peri rumah, jadi aku akan tinggal di sini sampai dia pergi. "

Hermione tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Gagasan tentang persembunyian Malfoy yang serba ampuh karena dia tidak mau berbicara dengan teman ibunya memang agak lucu.

"Aku masih bekerja. Menteri Swedia adalah prat yang berpikiran tertutup dan aku tidak bisa membuat dia mengerti alasannya."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia ingin membangun stadion Quidditch di hutan Tyveden."

"Baik ... dan ini masalah karena?"

"Karena Tyveden adalah salah satu hutan magis terbesar di Eropa, dengan spesies dan tanaman yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang kita tidak bisa temukan di tempat lain! Membangun stadion akan mengakibatkan bencana total pada ekosistem!"

Malfoy hanya mengangkat alis pada ucapannya yang penuh gairah. "Dan aku menduga itu yang kau katakan saat kau mencoba mengubah pikirannya?"

"Aku ... ya, tentu saja, apa lagi yang harus aku katakan?"

"Dia seorang politikus, Granger. Fakta tidak berarti apa-apa bagi orang sepertinya, kau perlu mengolesnya, katakan padanya bahwa melindungi hutan akan baik untuk reputasinya, meyakinkan orang terkenal untuk menulis surat kepadanya juga, ... hal-hal seperti itu. Jika kau mengirimi dia esai 30 halaman tentang fauna dan flora dia mungkin tidak akan membacanya lagi. "

"Tapi itu tidak benar, dia adalah Menteri, Malfoy! Dia harus melakukan penelitiannya, dan ..."

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan itu benar, tapi begitulah adanya. Dengar, apakah kau ingin menyelamatkan hutan itu atau apakah kau ingin menjadi orang benar? Karena kau tidak dapat melakukan keduanya."

"Begitukah caramu meyakinkan Kingsley?"

"Kingsley adalah tipe pria yang berbeda. Sanjungan tidak bekerja padanya."

"Tapi kau bertindak seperti itu terhadap orang lain?"

"Kalau kupikir perlu, tentu saja."

"Ada apa dengan kejujuran, keadilan, dan fakta?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu," kata Draco sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kami Slytherin ingin mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan, dan tidak terjebak dalam lingkaran kebenaran tanpa akhir yang sama sekali tidak membuatmu kesana pada akhirnya."

"Kau pasti sangat memikirkan Gryffindor."

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkal aku ada benarnya."

"Sebenarnya aku bisa, mengingat fakta bertahun-tahun yang lalu pasukan Gryffindor bertempur melawan Slytherin dan _kami menang_ ." Hermione menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Draco yang tidak puas.

"Jika kau hanya akan menggunakan perang untuk memenangkan setiap argumen maka kita mungkin juga tidak perlu bersusah payah."

"Baiklah, kau lihat, masalahnya adalah: Aku sangat suka menang, dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku butuhkan untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan," dia melemparkan kata-kata Draco kembali kepadanya.

Draco memelototinya dan berdiri, berjalan ke pintu. "Aku akan menendang pengunjung kita keluar. Kau tinggal di sini sampai ada seseorang yang menjemputmu."

Butuh sekitar 20 menit bagi Polly untuk datang dan menjemputnya. Teman Narcissa pasti adalah salah satu orang paling gigih yang pernah bisa bertahan menghadapi Malfoy begitu lama.

**.o0o.**

Malam itu, dia sekali lagi bekerja lembur. Dia telah memutuskan untuk menerapkan teknik Malfoy dan melihat bagaimana hal itu akan berhasil. Bagaimanapun, gagasannya sendiri jelas tidak banyak berguna, jadi dia tidak punya banyak kebebasan.

Pukul setengah dua belas, dia mengangguk, memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk minum secangkir teh. Dia tidak pernah meminta para elf untuk apa pun di malam hari, bahkan jika dia tahu mereka tidak keberatan melakukannya. Dia telah menerima kebanyakan dari mereka menikmati pekerjaan pelayan dan karenanya menyesuaikan pandangannya tentang pemeliharaan peri-rumah, selama mereka diperlakukan dengan baik dan benar. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa baik Malfoy maupun Narcissa memperlakukan para elf dengan baik, dan Polly dan Lila jelas sangat menyukai tuan mereka.

Tapi jika dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu sendiri, dia akan melakukannya. Tidak perlu malas.

Setelah membuat secangkir teh di dapur, dia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Hanya untuk berhenti di ruang studi Malfoy dengan lampu masih menyala.

Setelah sedikit ragu, dia mengetuk.

"Masuklah."

Draco duduk di belakang mejanya, membungkuk di atas sebuah arsip. Matanya tidak meninggalkan arsip saat dia masuk, jadi Hermione duduk diam dan menunggu. Dia meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk mengamatinya.

Malfoy tampak lelah, kelelahan bahkan. Ada kantung di bawah matanya dan wajahnya pucat seperti pagi ini, sebelum dia meminum ramuannya. Meskipun pakaiannya sempurna seperti biasa dan tidak ada satu rambut pun yang tidak pada tempatnya, dia mendapat perasaan yang sangat berbeda bahwa ada sesuatu yang memakannya.

"Kau tahu, Granger, aku selalu mengira kau akan menjadi orang yang harus tidur lebih awal, bukan untuk bertahan sampai pukul satu pagi tanpa tujuan lain selain menatapku."

"Aku tidak menatapmu," Hermione berbohong, merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Pembohong."

Hermione pikir mengubah topik pembicaraan adalah cara teraman untuk pergi sekarang.

"Jadi kenapa kau bekerja sampai larut malam? Jangan tersinggung, tapi sepertinya kau bisa tidur nyenyak."

"Kau terdengar seperti ibuku."

"Tidak, itu berarti aku peduli dengan kesehatanmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Kau terlalu penasaran demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Aku tahu, semua orang terus mengatakan hal itu padaku."

Draco menghela napas dalam dan menyerah. "Aku sedang mengerjakan kasus pembunuhan itu."

"Koran itu mengatakan tidak ada jejak, benarkah?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya," Draco meringis. "Dark Mark, atau sesuatu yang seharusnya mewakili itu, diukir di dada korban. Jika aku tidak yakin wanita itu sudah mati, aku akan mengatakan ini adalah hasil kerja Bellatrix, tapi aku pikir itu Rodolphus, yang menggunakan mendiang istrinya sebagai inspirasi. Keluargaku sangat kacau. "

"Tidak semua darimu," kata Hermione sambil menatapnya tajam. Draco bergeser dengan tidak nyaman di bawah tatapannya.

"Jadi kau yakin ini Rodolphus dan yang lainnya," lanjutnya, menyingkirkan keheningan yang canggung itu.

"Itu satu-satunya yang masuk akal. Sejujurnya, aku heran mereka tidak menyerang lebih cepat."

Hermione mengangguk termenung. "Aku telah memikirkan hal yang sama, menurutmu apa artinya?"

"Aku pikir itu berarti mereka terorganisir dengan baik dan memiliki rencana yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada beberapa Pelahap Maut yang berkeliaran tanpa pemimpin."

"Aku setuju, jadi kenapa mereka membunuh kedua orang itu? Apakah korban berada di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah, atau adakah alasan di balik itu?"

"Jika aku tahu itu, aku tidak akan duduk di sini di tengah malam sekarang, bukan?"

Hermione mengabaikan sengatannya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari rumah? Atau sesuatu yang istimewa dari orang-orang ini? Apa mereka pembuat ramuan bir, atau mereka bekerja di Kementerian?"

"Tidak, bukan itu yang aku ketahui. Korban wanita menulis sebuah buku untuk membantu Muggleborns berintegrasi di komunitas sihir, jadi aku pikir ini mungkin tindakan yang sangat disengaja."

"Dan ada Dark Mark di langit di atas rumah. Mungkin itu hanya cara untuk menakut-nakuti orang dan memberi isyarat kepada simpatisan lain bahwa mereka telah kembali ke bisnis ini."

Draco duduk tegak, jelas tertarik pada cara berpikirnya. "Tapi kenapa menunggu begitu lama? Mereka bisa saja membunuh seseorang begitu mereka keluar dari Azkaban."

Hal itu membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat. "Mungkin karena mereka ingin membuat pernyataan, mungkin mereka mencoba untuk mendapatkan aku, Ron atau Harry, dan ketika itu terbukti terlalu sulit, mereka menargetkan orang lain, berharap bisa menarik kami keluar."

"Yang berarti pembunuhan berikutnya mungkin jebakan. Kita perlu menarik Potter dan Weasley keluar dari lapangan."

Hermione mengangguk. "Mereka tidak akan menyukainya."

"Tidak, mereka tidak, aku harus langsung pergi ke Kingsley dengan ini."

"Kedengarannya seperti ide yang bijak."

Selama diskusi mereka yang agak intens, mereka berdua mulai condong ke depan tanpa sadar dan baru sekarang mereka menyadari betapa dekat mereka satu sama lain.

Malfoy dengan tergesa-gesa bersandar, dan, sambil menatapnya, berkata, "Sayang kau tidak menjadi Auror, Granger. Kau jauh lebih baik dari pada temanmu."

Hermione merengut padanya. "Aku pandai dalam hal analitis, Harry dan Ron lebih baik dalam menghadapi pertempuran."

"Apa pun yang kau katakan, Granger, aku akan tidur, aku mulai bekerja besok pagi."

"Tentu saja!" kata Hermione, hanya tahu betapa lelahnya dia. "Selamat malam!"

Hermione bergegas ke kamarnya sendiri, yakin dia akan segera tertidur. Tapi, pikiran tentang pembunuhan dan Malfoy membuat dia terjaga untuk waktu yang lama, sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah karena kelelahan.


	5. Chapter 5

Original story by** Cheringin**.

I just **translate** this story.

**Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead ~

* * *

**Chapter: 5**

Hermione bangun dengan jeritan dan berkeringat, dan butuh beberapa menit untuk mengumpulkan dirinya dan mendorong teror yang telah menghantui tidurnya.Sudah lama sejak dia mengalami mimpi buruk yang begitu hebat, tapi setiap kali memilikinya, rasanya lebih nyata, lebih mengerikan.Perang meninggalkan bekas luka yang lebih dalam dari kulitnya, dan meski tak terlihat, mereka jauh lebih buruk daripada sekedar luka daging.Kata "Mudblood" yang samar di lengannya nyaris tidak mengganggunya lagi, tapi penglihatan-penglihatan ini di malam hari, ingatan menyakitkan saat-saat yang telah lama berlalu, tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya tidak tenang.

Masih gemetar, dia meninggalkan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan menuju ke luar, tidak lagi mampu menahan atmosfer yang mencekik di kamarnya.Saat dia tiba di dapur, dia menyesal tidak mengenakan kaus kaki.Lantainya dingin di bawah kakinya yang telanjang, dan dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah getaran yang menggerakkan tulang punggungnya adalah sisa mimpi buruk atau hanya karena hawa dingin.Dia dengan cepat menuangkan susu ke dalam cangkir, menambahkan beberapa bubuk kakao dan membisikkan mantra untuk memanaskannya (Malfoy tidak memiliki microwave, atau perangkat listrik lainnya dalam hal ini).

Dia berbalik, bersandar ke meja dapur, dan menunggu cokelat panasnya menjadi ... well, panas, dan menemukan ada orang lain yang berdiri di dapur.Dia mencoba menjerit, kaget karena akal sehatnya, tapi sebuah tangan menempel di mulutnya, meredam semua suara.

"Granger, apa kau gila? Kau akan membangunkan seluruh rumah. Diam!"

Ketika dia menyadari bahwa orang di depannya tidak berbahaya, dia berhenti melawan.Baru pada saat itulah dia menyadari Draco Malfoy sendiri berdiri sangat dekat dengannya, dan belum melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya.

"Apa kau akan diam?"Draco bertanya.

Dia mengangguk dan Draco melepaskannya, buru-buru melangkah pergi.

"Jadi, apa yang telah membangunkanmu pada jam ini?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu."Aku terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Kau?"

"Aku butuh minuman."

Baru setelah itu dia melihat gelas berisi firewisky di atas meja, dan fakta bahwa Malfoy masih mengenakan pakaian saat dia mengenakan baju yang dulu milik ayahnya yang sedikit pendek yang nyaris tidak menutupi pantatnya.Dia bisa merasakan pipinya sendiri memanas, dan bersyukur dapur itu cukup gelap untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.Tapi kegelapan masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan keadaan pakaiannya, dan dia bisa merasakan tatapan Malfoy berjalan melintasi tubuhnya.

"Kau masih terjaga? Aku pikir kau akan tidur ..." Dia mengikuti pandangannya yang agak skeptis."Sudahlah, er, well, aku juga akan kembali ke kamarku," dia tergagap canggung, memegang cangkirnya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Apa kau sering memilikinya?" Malfoy bertanya padanya

Dia membeku. "Aku sering memiliki apa?"

"Mimpi buruk itu."

"Bagaimana kau..."

"Tidak sulit untuk menebak, Granger. Orang yang selamat dari perang bangun pada pukul lima pagi dengan wajah sepucat hantu dan sebagainya."

"Hal yang sama bisa dikatakan tentangmu," jawabnya.

Mata mereka bertemu.

"Bisa jadi," aku Malfoy. "Tapi orang bisa keberatan bahwa aku selalu terlihat pucat seperti hantu, karena itu tidak ada indikasi, dan perhatikan fakta bahwa aku masih berpakaian, yang berarti aku belum tidur. Jadi berhentilah mengulur waktu dan jawab, atau pergi jika itu yang lebih suka kau lakukan."

Hermione tidak pergi.Mungkin seharusnya dia melakukannya, tapi gagasan untuk menyendiri saat ini cukup mengerikan sehingga dia lebih suka pembicaraan yang canggung dengan mantan penindasnya daripada sendirian di malam yang sepi dan tanpa tidur di kamarnya.

Dia duduk, menyesap cokelat panasnya dan menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Tidak sesering dulu," katanya. "Tapi kalau aku memilikinya, itu buruk."

Draco mengangguk, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.Dia terus menatapnya penuh harap.

"Selalu sama," lanjutnya, meski ada suara kecil di kepalanya yang meneriakinya untuk menutup mulutnya yang bodoh.Ini Malfoy, bukan Harry atau Ron. "Kenangan, sedikit berubah untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk lagi, dan rasanya sangat nyata, aku tidak pernah biasa mengingat mimpiku, kau tahu? Aku selalu sangat kecewa saat masih kecil," dia tertawa miris, "Karena orang lain memiliki cerita tentang mimpi yang menakjubkan untuk diceritakan, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa, dan sekarang, aku benar-benar berharap bisa melupakannya, singkirkan bayangan itu dari kepalaku."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil saranmu sendiri dan meminum ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi?"

"Ya, pada awalnya," katanya jujur. "Tapi aku segera tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak lagi dan itu hanya menunda mimpi buruk, jadi aku pikir aku harus belajar bagaimana menghadapinya. Beberapa bulan pertama mengerikan, tapi akhirnya membaik."

"Well, kurasa itu membuatmu lebih berani dari kebanyakan kita," kata Draco masam sebelum menenggak minumannya.

Hermione menatapnya, mencoba memikirkan dengan tepat apa maksudnya."Aku mendapat banyak pertolongan dari teman-temanku, aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Masalahnya adalah dunia magis tidak begitu berkembang dalam penyembuhan pikiran, dan psikolog Muggle sebenarnya bukan pilihan. mengingat akan sulit dijelaskan di mana perang yang kita perjuangkan. "

"Apa itu psikolog?"

Dia terkekeh.

"Psikolog, mereka seperti dokter, tapi untuk pikiran, meski tidak ilmiah seperti kedokteran, biasanya mereka bicara denganmu, coba cari tahu apa sebenarnya yang salah dan temukan cara untuk mengatasinya, aku kira."

"Bicara denganmu? Kedengarannya seperti omong kosong."

"Ini tidak. Banyak Muggle juga berpikir demikian, dan aku kira beberapa orang tidak akan membantu, tapi dalam banyak kasus mereka benar-benar membuat perbedaan."

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ekspresinya tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Omong-omong, aku akan kembali tidur," katanya sambil berjalan ke pintu."Dan Malfoy?"

"Ya?"

"Pastikan kau menemukan bajingan yang melakukan ini. Terlalu banyak orang yang sudah meninggal."

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

**.o0o.**

Keesokan paginya menemukan Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy sekali lagi di dapur, lebih lambat dari biasanya.Malfoy menelan sarapannya dengan kecepatan yang mengingatkannya lebih pada Ron daripada pewaris Malfoy yang anggun, tapi dia cukup terburu-buru.Malfoy tampak lelah seperti yang dia sendiri rasakan.

"Apa kau akan bicara dengan Kingsley?"

Draco mengangguk."Jika Potty dan Weasel tahu aku menyuruh Shacklebolt untuk mengeluarkan mereka, sebaiknya kau menali mereka dan katakan pada mereka bahwa itu adalah idemu, mereka hanya akan menyebabkan aku cukup kesulitan."

Hermione memutar matanya."Kau tahu, tidak sulit untuk menyebutkan nama mereka, dan aku tidak menjaga seseorang dengan tali, aku akan mencoba membuat mereka mengerti ini untuk yang terbaik."

"Well, kurasa aku harus pergi kalau begitu," kata Malfoy sambil berdiri.

Itu semua agak canggung.Biasanya mereka agak saling mengabaikan, tapi untuk beberapa alasan yang terasa aneh sekarang, maka dia berkata, "Baiklah, semoga berhasil!"

Ketika Malfoy pergi, Hermione merenungkan bagaimana interaksi mereka telah berubah sejak dia pertama kali datang ke sini.Jadi begitulah yang dia pikirkan tentang Malfoy, dia harus mengakui.Dia tidak pernah menganggap Malfoy benar-benar jahat, terlepas dari semua yang telah pria itu lakukan.Dulu Malfoy adalah pengganggu, ya, dan git yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, tapi tidak jahat.Harry telah memberitahunya apa yang terjadi di menara astronomi pada tahun keenam, dan dia teringat ekspresi wajah Malfoy saat Bellatrix telah menyiksanya di rumah ini.

Sementara kebenciannya pada Muggleborns mungkin asli, tapi tampak masih jelas baginya bahwa Malfoy tidak ingin menjadi Pelahap Maut, dan dia tidak bisa membunuh Dumbledore.Semua hal yang telah Malfoy lakukan atau gagal lakukan pada tahun-tahun itu, itu dilakukannya untuk melindungi keluarganya.

Dan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyalahkan Malfoy untuk itu?

Sebelum datang untuk tinggal bersamanya (well, yang terdengar aneh), dia masih menganggap Malfoy sebagai Slytherin yang menyebalkan dan pengecut yang telah mengganggunya selama bertahun-tahun.Tapi sekarang dia mengenalnya sedikit lebih baik, dan dia mulai menyadari bahwa dia mungkin telah meremehkannya.

Malfoy jauh lebih dari sekadar itu.

Dia tidak yakin bagaimana dia suka menemukan sisi lain ini dari Draco Malfoy.Hidup menjadi lebih mudah ketika segalanya hitam dan putih.Malfoy telah mengejutkannya, kemarin, pertama dengan betapa mudahnya mereka bekerja sama, dan kemudian dengan melakukan percakapan sipil dengannya keluar dari kehendak bebasnya sendiri.

Dia tidak pernah mengira Malfoy mudah diajak bicara, tapi ternyata memang begitu.Atau mungkin standarmu menurun drastis karena kurangnya interaksi di sekitar sini,mau tidak mau dia berpikir.

Tapi itu adalah anggapan yang dengan cepat ditolaknya.Jika dia bisa mempercayai apapun, itu adalah kecerdasannya sendiri.Dia percaya pada dirinya sendiri cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan keputusannya terpengaruh sedemikian rupa, terlepas dari situasinya.

Hanya ada dua hal yang dia yakini pada saat ini.

Satu: Malfoy telah berubah, dan menjadi lebih baik pada saat itu.

Dua: Harry dan Ron telah salah memperlakukan Malfoy.

Dia bertekad untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama.Jika Malfoy benar-benar ingin berubah, dia pantas mendapat kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya sendiri.Dan jika dia bisa membantunya, dia akan melakukannya.

Malam itu, Malfoy sekali lagi hilang saat makan malam, dan Hermione sangat lelah sehingga dia tidur setelahnya, akhirnya berhasil tidur nyenyak.

Keesokan paginya adalah hari Sabtu, yang berarti bahwa Malfoy akhirnya libur.Dia tidak terlihat di dapur, dan Hermione berharap pada akhirnya Malfoy bisa tidur nyenyak karena dia tidak akan banyak menemui Pelahap Maut jika dia meninggal karena kelelahan dan keracunan alkohol.

Paginya sibuk.Dia punya beberapa surat untuk ditulis.Salah satunya untuk Viktor Krum, dengan harapan, demi persahabatan mereka, dia bersedia menulis surat ke Swedia, mengungkapkan ketidaksenangannya pada prospek menghancurkan tempat yang indah seperti hutan Tyveden.Yang kedua untuk Ginny, menuntut hal yang persis sama, agar dia mencoba meyakinkan beberapa rekannya di Harpies untuk melakukannya juga.

Dan beberapa surat lainnya kepada anggota penting Kementerian Swedia, mendesak mereka untuk memberi tekanan pada atasan mereka.(Dia benar-benar sadar bahwa kali ini dia menggunakan status selebriti untuk menyelesaikannya, tapi Malfoy benar. Jika berhasil, itu layak dilakukan.)

Harinya berlalu dengan cepat setelah itu.Dia tahu dia harus menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Swedia, jadi dia terus sibuk dengan berjalan-jalan di taman.Hari-hari semakin pendek dan dingin, jadi, dia meninggalkan kebun pada pukul lima dan kembali ke perpustakaan untuk menghangatkan diri di samping perapian, hanya untuk menemukan Draco Malfoy di sana.

"Oh, itu dia," kata Malfoy, terdengar sangat kesal."Apa nama Salazar yang telah kau lakukan pada perpustakaanku? Aku tidak dapat menemukan apapun!"

"Apa? Aku hanya mengosongkan satu rak untuk buku ku sendiri!"

"Ya, dan buku yang aku butuhkan ada di rak itu!"

"Baik, katakan saja mana yang kau butuhkan dan aku akan memberikannya padamu!"

"Bukan begitu, Granger!"teriaknya (volume pembicaraan mereka meningkat dengan setiap kalimat)."Intinya adalah ini perpustakaanku, dan buku-buku itu milikku, dan kau tidak punya hak untuk ..." Draco terdiam, membaca beberapa judul.

"Granger?"katanya, suaranya tampak tenang.

Hermione menelan ludah dan melangkah mundur, lebih dekat ke pintu.

"Katakan bahwa kau belum menyimpan buku Muggle mu di perpustakaan Malfoy?"

"Well, dalam pembelaanku, mereka benar-benar buku yang bagus?"kata Hermione agak ragu.

Dan kemudian, yang mengejutkannya, Malfoy mulai tertawa.

"Apa kau sudah gila?"dia tidak bisa tidak bertanya.Bagaimanapun, dia sudah mengira dia akan dihina, dikunyah dan dibuang dari perpustakaan.

"Ayahku pasti akan berpikir begitu, iya," jawab Malfoy."Jika dia masih hidup, aku yakin dia akan melarikan diri dari Azkaban supaya dia bisa membuat seluruh perpustakaan terbakar."

Hermione tersentak kaget, "Seluruh perpustakaan? Itu mengerikan!"

Draco mendengus."Itukah mimpi terburukmu?"

"Kau tidak bisa hanya membiarkan buku terbakar, itu ... mengerikan!"

"Aku yakin itu bukan hal paling mengerikan yang pernah dilakukan ayahku," katanya, dan semua jejak kegembiraan meninggalkan wajahnya.

Keheningan yang agak menyakitkan menimpa mereka.

"Well, setidaknya kau tidak berbagi kecenderungan pyromaniac-nya," kata Hermione, dalam upaya untuk meringankan suasana hati.

"Tidak, tidak, kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan membakar buku-buku berhargamu."

Merasa lega karena krisis tampaknya telah terhindari, dia bertanya pada Malfoy buku mana yang ingin dicari.

"Sesuatu tentang apa yang legal dan tidak legal dalam prosedur yang dijalankan oleh Auror."

"Oh, ya! aku meletakkannya dengan buku-buku sejarah tentang hukum, tampaknya lebih masuk akal dan sebenarnya ada beberapa ruang yang tersisa, jadi ..."

"Granger, kau bertele-tele," potongnya, mengambil buku dari tangannya."Lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan selama kau tinggal di sini, aku hanya berharap buku-buku itu bisa kembali ke keadaan semula sebelum kau pergi."

"Mungkin jika kau hanya memberi ideku kesempatan, kau akan menyadari itu ..."

"Aku ingin setiap buku kembali ke tempatnya, dan aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan idemu."

Hermione mendesah dalam-dalam."Baik, kau menang. Adakah yang baru dalam kasus itu?"

"Selain Potter dan Weasley yang mengamuk saat diberitahu bahwa mereka tidak lagi diberi kuasa untuk berada di mana saja kecuali di Kementerian atau di safehouse mereka, tidak, tidak ada yang baru sama sekali."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa mereka masih bisa pergi bekerja dan aku tidak. Jika Kementerian aman untuk mereka, pastinya cukup aman untukku juga?"

"Jika kau seorang Auror, ya, tapi jika kau mulai bekerja, kami harus menunjuk Auror untuk menemanimu ke mana-mana dan kami sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga untuk itu. Sangat mudah untuk memastikan bahwa Potter dan Weasley tidak pernah sendiri, tapi bagi seseorang yang bekerja di departemenmu, akan jauh lebih rumit untuk tidak menyebutkannya dengan lebih aman."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Aku hanya berharap bisa membantu! Maksudku, orang-orang malang itu meninggal, dan aku sedang duduk di sini untuk mengatur perpustakaan Malfoy!"

"Lihatlah dari perspektif yang berbeda: Perpustakaan Malfoy yang berisi literatur Muggle adalah langkah maju dalam pertempuran melawan kefanatikan dan pembenci Muggle."

"Bukan itu, itu hanya untuk keuntunganku dan aku hampir tidak bisa dituduh membenci Muggle ... Kecuali," katanya, kilauan ada di matanya.

Malfoy mundur, tidak menyukai ke mana arah ini.

"Kecuali kau membacanya!"serunya dengan antusias.

"Tidak, keluar dari pertanyaan! aku sudah menerima dan bersumpah untuk melindungi Muggleborn, aku akan mengatakan itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini."Malfoy tampak sangat ketakutan sehingga itu membuatnya tertawa cekikikan.

"Oh, jangan konyol, kau suka membaca, kan?"

"Well ... ya, aku kira begitu."

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak membaca buku Muggle?"

"Karena mereka jelas tidak akan sebagus buku sihir, jadi kenapa aku menyia-nyiakan waktuku dengan itu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu apa?"

"Jika buku-buku sihir lebih baik, apa kau pernah mencoba buku Muggle?"

"Granger, semua orang tahu bahwa Muggle tidak setinggi penyihir."

Sekali lagi, mood di ruangan berubah dengan sangat cepat.Hermione menjadi marah.

"Dan oleh semua orang, aku berasumsi bahwa yang kau maksud berarti teman lama ayahmu? Karena aku tidak tahu hal seperti itu, dan teman-temanku tidak tahu hal seperti itu juga. Kau sama sekali tidak berhak membuat keputusan seperti itu tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Muggle, karena begitulah prasangka dimulai, dan itu hanya bodoh sekali. Kau menirukan ayahmu, bisa dimaafkan saat kau berusia dua belas tahun, tapi sekarang tidak lagi, jadi didiklah dirimu sendiri," geramnya, kemarahan mulai merobeknya (hal yang benar-benar menjengkelkan untuk tubuhnya pada saat itu).

"Jangan berani bicara padaku tentang ayahku!"teriaknya, melangkah maju dan menjulang di atasnya, tampak seram seperti yang pernah dia lihat."Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi tutup mulutmu!"

Tapi dia tidak pernah merasa terintimidasi.

"Aku pasti tidak akan melakukannya! Dan aku tahu beberapa hal, kau prat! Aku tahu bahwa kau telah menghabiskan seluruh masa kecilmu untuk menghancurkanku, aku tahu bahwa aku telah disiksa di lantai rumahmu saat kau sedang menonton, aku tahu bahwa orang-orang itu suka membunuh karena prasangka darah! Aku berhak menarikmu keluar darinya, dan jika kau tidak dapat menangani kebenaran maka itu masalahmu, bukan masalahku!"

Malfoy marah, masih berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.Mereka berdua bernapas sangat keras, mencoba mengendalikan kemarahan mereka yang meningkat.

Hermione adalah orang pertama yang berpaling, tapi dia mendapat perasaan berbeda bahwa dia telah memenangkan diskusi ini.

Dia menempelkan buku ke tangan Malfoy.

"Bacalah," perintahnya, lalu keluar dari ruangan.

**.o0o.**

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tak dapat dijelaskan, Draco membawa buku itu bersamanya saat dia pergi.Bukannya dia akan membacanya, tapi mungkin Granger tidak akan terlalu marah jika dia pura-pura mencoba (dan dia harus mengakui bahwa Granger agak mengesankan saat dia marah).Dia menjatuhkannya ke meja di kamarnya dan tidak memikirkannya lagi sepanjang hari, sampai dia tidur malam itu.

Ini adalah hari pertama dalam seminggu penuh dia bisa tidur pada jam yang layak, dan mungkin membaca sedikit.

Tatapannya tak terhindarkan tertarik pada buku di mejanya, dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya, kesal dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Bagaimana Granger bisa mengacaukan kepalanya seperti itu?

Dia memutuskan bahwa dia benar-benar membutuhkan tidurnya dan tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk membaca, jadi dia memadamkan lampu dan segera berbaring.Tentunya, setelah sepekan, dia akan langsung tertidur.Tapi tidur jarang bekerja seperti itu, dan, sama payahnya, dia terbangun, terbelalak dan berputar.Dia bertahan selama sepuluh menit sebelum dia menyerah dan pergi untuk mengambil buku itu.

Dia duduk di sana, menatap buku, untuk waktu yang lama.Ayahnya akan sangat kecewa padanya jika dia melakukan ini.Ibunya, ngeri.

Karena ya, meski ibunya menyukai Hermione Granger, wanita itu masih sangat berprasangka terhadap Muggle.Draco sadar bahwa Granger mungkin tidak berpikir begitu, tapi Narcissa baru saja memutuskan bahwa Hermione adalah pengecualian dari peraturan itu.Narcissa benar-benar menyukainya, itu bukan tindakan, tapi dia juga mengasihani dia karena nenek moyangnya yang mengerikan, dan kekurangan uang dan statusnya.Dia adalah seseorang yang merasakan simpati dan perlakuan yang sesuai, tidak sepenuhnya setara (meski dia sangat menghormati kecerdasan dan keberanian Hermione).

Itu adalah cara berpikir yang aneh, tapi agak khas bagi Purebloods.Draco tahu persis bagaimana pikiran ibunya bekerja, tapi seseorang seperti Granger tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Draco membanggakan dirinya untuk mengatasi kemunafikan itu.Dia datang untuk menerima bahwa kelahiran Muggle sama layaknya dengan Purebloods, meskipun pertumbuhan mereka dengan tradisi magis membuat mereka merasa tidak beruntung.Tapi tetap saja, segala hal yang murni Muggle, dia masih tidak percaya.

Fakta bahwa Muggle lebih rendah begitu tertanam dalam dirinya sehingga hampir tidak mungkin mereka bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya, jadi kenapa dia duduk di sini dengan buku itu di tangannya?

Tapi sekali lagi, musik yang keluar dari kotak kecil Granger itu agak mengesankan.Belum lagi perempuan itu sepertinya memiliki selera yang sangat bagus dalam buku, dilihat dari koleksi buku-buku sihirnya.Jadi pastilah ada sesuatu yang baik tentang ini?

Dia mendesah dalam-dalam, dan mulai membaca.Lagi pula, apa salahnya?

**.o0o.**

Sore berikutnya Hermione sedang bersantai di perpustakaan, membaca sebuah novel.Dia telah memutuskan, karena itu hari Minggu, dia tidak akan bekerja sama sekali.Seluruh diskusi dengan Malfoy membuat dia kesal, dan bahkan berjalan-jalan di kebun bersama Narcissa tidak membantu menenangkannya.Beberapa kali selama percakapan mereka, dia akan bertanya pada penyihir yang lebih tua apa sebenarnya yangdiapikirkan tentang Muggle, karena sekarang dia mengenal Hermione lebih baik.

Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, karena dia tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah dengan satu-satunya sumber kontak sosial yang bisa diandalkan yang dimilikinya (Malfoy tidakmasukhitungan).Dan mungkin, sedikit saja, karena dia takut dengan jawabannya.

Dia begitu berkonsentrasi pada bukunya sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan kedatangan Malfoy sampai dia duduk di kursi yang nyaman di depannya.

Dia melempar sesuatu ke atas meja di antara mereka.

Itu adalah bukunya, buku yang praktis dilemparkan ke dalam pelukannya tadi malam.Animal Farmoleh George Orwell.

"Kau bisa saja mengembalikannya kemarin, kau tahu, tidak perlu melakukannya dengan sangat dramatis," katanya sambil memusatkan perhatian pada novelnya.

"Well, agak sulit membacanya, bukan?"

Hermione menatapnya begitu cepat sehingga dia benar-benar menyakiti lehernya."Kau membacanya? Semua itu?"

"Bukunya tidak terlalu tebal, tidak seperti aku akan menghabiskan seluruh minggu sebelum menyelesaikannya," jawab Malfoy, menghindari tatapannya.

Dia bingung, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.Tidak hanya Malfoy membacanya saja, pria itu sudah membaca seluruhnya?

"Kau menyukainya!"serunya dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu!"

"Tidak perlu, sudah jelas!"dia bertepuk tangan"aku sudah memberitahu..."

"Jika kau mengatakan 'aku bilang begitu', aku akan menyakitimu."

Hermione merapatkan bibirnya, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku harus mengakui bahwa aku agak terkesan dengan pemikiran cepatmu dalam memberiku buku ini. Sangat ... mencerahkan."

"Oh ya, ini adalah contoh sempurna dari banyak perang."

"Begitukah menurutmu prasangka terhadap Muggle dimulai?"Draco tanya, benar-benar penasaran.Sebelumnya, dia selalu berpikir bahwa, jika begitu banyak orang percaya bahwa Muggle lebih rendah, pasti ada kebenaran di dalamnya.Tapi, dalam buku ini, penulis dengan sangat tepat menggambarkan bagaimana babi-babi itu (ya, sebenarnya buku itu tentang peternakan, yang mengejutkannya. Muggle aneh itu.) Mengambil alih peternakan dan mulai percaya, dan membuat semua orang percaya, bahwa mereka lebih unggul dari mereka.Tanpa alasan yang bagus.

"Sebagian, ya, maksudku, jelas ada lebih dari itu. Menurutku bukan suatu kebetulan bahwa Statuta Kerahasiaan Internasional ditandatangani selama periode percobaan sihir sejauh yang terburuk. Aku pikir itu hanya kombinasi ketakutan dan ketidakpercayaan dari kedua belah pihak, yang mengakibatkan beberapa komunitas penyihir mulai membenci Muggle dan semua hal yang mereka perjuangkan. "

"Tetap saja, agak aneh kalau begitu banyak orang percaya semuanya sekaligus, jika tidak ada alasan untuk itu."

"Nah, kau yakin bahwa literatur Muggle lebih rendah dari pada penyihir sampai kemarin, apakah masih demikian?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membuat keputusan tentang itu hanya dengan satu buku yang bisa dibandingkan, bukan?"

Hermione hampir marah lagi, atas penolakan Malfoy untuk mengakui bahwa itu baik, tapi kemudian dia mengerti apa yang ingin Malfoy katakan tanpa benar-benar harus mengatakannya.

"Kau hanya perlu membaca beberapa lagi!"katanya dan bergegas menuju buku-bukunya.Draco mengikuti, dan dia mulai memilih satu demi satu buku dan memberikannya kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar harus memeriksa yang ini, itu brilian. Dan ini cukup bagus .. beberapa sejarah tidak akan sakit, aku kira, oh dan ..."

"Granger, aku punya pekerjaan, kau tahu, aku ragu aku bisa membaca semua ini."

Hermione berbalik dan melihat bahwa dia sudah memiliki senjata."Oh, tentu saja, maaf!"Dia menyeringai malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawanya ke ruang kerjaku," kata Draco, dan dengan hati-hati menggerakkan dirinya keluar ruangan.

"Biarkan aku tahu apa pendapatmu tentang mereka!"Hermione berteriak mengejarnya.

Draco tidak menjawab, tapi tidak perlu.Hermione tinggal di perpustakaan untuk beberapa saat lebih lama, dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.Mungkin Malfoy sama sekali tidak buruk.

* * *

**Catatan penulis:**

Guys.. jangan lupa baca original fanfic yang dari aku yah. Judulnya **Lord Malfoy **sama **Lord Lestrange**.

Terima kasih.


	6. Chapter 6

Original story by **Cheringin**.  
I just **translate** this story.

* * *

**Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead ~

* * *

**Chapter: 6**

"Malfoy?"

Malam itu Malfoy tidak muncul lagi untuk makan malam, dan Hermione bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Malfoy tidak pulang sampai hampir pukul dua pagi, dan dia menunggunya, terlalu cemas untuk tidur.

"Tentu saja kau masih terjaga," kata Draco sambil mendesah dalam-dalam. "Aku seharusnya sudah tahu itu."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kematian yang lain."

Hermione duduk di depannya, dengan putus asa berusaha mengendalikan napasnya. "Siapa?"

"Dia pernah sekolah di Hogwarts, beberapa tahun lebih tua dari kita. Lisa Nott."

"Nott? Seperti ..."

"Theodore Nott dari tahun kita, ya, dia sepupunya."

"Jadi dia benar-benar Pureblood?"

Draco mengangguk. "Ya, tapi dia menikahi seorang Muggleborns. Aku menduga itulah sebabnya dia terbunuh."

"Bagaimana dengan suaminya? Apa dia mati juga?"

Malfoy menelan ludah, menolak menatap matanya. "Tidak, lebih buruk lagi, mereka menyiksanya sampai gila."

Setelah beberapa detik kesunyian yang berat Hermione menyadari bahwa dunia di sekelilingnya seperti berputar-putar, dan suara terengah-engah di ruangan itu datang dari mulutnya.

Dia mengenali gejalanya, ini bukan pertama kalinya. Dia mengalami serangan panik.  
Dia mencoba mengendurkan otot-ototnya, bernapas dan menghitung sampai lima, seperti yang diajarkan kepadanya, tapi tidak ada yang membantu.

"Granger? Granger, tenanglah!" Dia mencoba berkonsentrasi pada suara itu, tapi detak jantungnya sangat keras sampai dia hampir tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Malfoy.

Dia kehilangan kendali otot-ototnya dan mulai meluncur keluar dari kursinya. Dia memejamkan mata, bersiap menghadapi tabrakan, saat dia merasa tubuhnya diangkat dan dipegang erat-erat.

"Dengarkan aku, Granger, jangan biarkan hal itu mengendalikanmu, tidak apa-apa, kau aman. Sialan, Granger, fokuslah!"

Akhirnya, dia berhasil menguasai tangannya sendiri, dan meraih kain kemeja Malfoy.

Dia berhasil menarik napas yang gemetar.

"Itu saja, fokusklah pada suaraku, kau baik-baik saja, Granger."

Hermione menekan Malfoy kembali, dan menggunakan naik turun dadanya yang mantap untuk menenangkan pernapasannya sendiri. Butuh beberapa menit baginya, tapi dia berhasil menenangkan diri, untuk mendapatkan kembali kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Saat itulah dia melihat bahwa dia sedang duduk di tanah, praktis berada di pangkuan Malfoy, dengan kedua lengannya mengelilinginya. Dia ingin bangkit, tapi gerakan itu mengirim gelombang pusing ke kepalanya dan dia bersandar ke arah Malfoy, enggan bergerak.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar," katanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Malfoy meskipun dia tahu dia akan menyesalinya nanti. Dipeluk oleh lengannya, dia merasa hangat dan aman. Dia menarik napas panjang lagi. Dia menghirup baunya dan hampir mengerang karena frustrasi. Seseorang yang tampangnya terlihat bagus (tampan) ini seharusnya tidak diizinkan berbau begitu indah, ini tidak adil.

Malfoy tidak mengatakan apapun, terus memeganginya, dan setelah beberapa saat, sepuluh menit atau lebih, dia berhasil duduk sendiri. Malfoy berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," katanya, tidak berani menatap matanya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang ... itu."

"Jangan khawatir," jawab Malfoy sambil mengangkat bahu.

Mereka berdua duduk lagi.

"Kau sepertinya tahu persis apa yang harus dilakukan," katanya, pertanyaan yang tidak terucap itu jelas.

"Pansy biasa mengalami serangan panik selama tahun lalu di Hogwarts. Seseorang perlu menenangkannya."

"Pansy? Apa yang terjadi padanya setelah perang?"

"Dia pindah ke Prancis, tidak mau menghadapi kesengsaraan di sini. Bertemu dengan seorang penyihir yang kaya dan menikahinya. Kami masih bertemu sesekali, dan dia mengunjungiku dan ibuku setahun sekali. Dia bahagia, aku kira."

"Aku selalu mengira kalian berdua akan menikah," Hermione mengakui.

Sebuah ringisan melintasi wajahnya. "Orang tua kami juga mengharapkan itu, aku yakin, tapi aku mengenalnya sejak kami berdua memakai popok, memikirkannya seperti itu hanya ... aneh. Dia lebih seperti saudara perempuan bagiku. Kami berciuman sekali, tapi itu terlalu aneh. "

Hermione terkikik. Dia sangat terkejut dengan kejujuran Malfoy, dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia melakukannya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari serangan paniknya. Jika memang itu maksudnya, itu berhasil.

"Aku tahu perasaan itu," katanya, menimbang bahwa jika Malfoy bersikap terbuka, dia mungkin akan membalasnya juga.

"Aku menduga kau sedang bicara tentang Weasel? Tidakkah kalian berdua berkencan tepat setelah Perang? Itu dimuat di semua berita."

"Ya, kau akan berpikir mereka punya banyak hal penting untuk dibicarakan, tapi setiap hal kecil yang kami lakukan telah didokumentasikan dan dikomentari. Itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Jadi kalian berdua putus karena kau melihatnya seperti saudara laki-laki?"

"Baiklah, ya," katanya, tapi dia selalu pembohong yang mengerikan.

"Omong kosong, Granger, ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku, dan setelah semua tindakan heroikku mencegahmu mati seketika beberapa menit yang lalu, paling tidak yang bisa kau lakukan adalah berkata jujur."

"Tindakan heroik? Aku cukup yakin itu didasarkan karena kau akan mendapat masalah jika kebetulan aku mati di rumahmu."

"Faktanya tetap sama. Tumpahan."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, kesal karena kegigihan Malfoy tapi akhirnya tetap menumpahkannya.

"Aku belum pernah memberitahu orang lain tentang ini, kau tahu."

"Itu karena semua temanmu berteman baik dengan keluarga Weasley, kau tahu aku tidak akan menghakimimu," kata Malfoy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya. "Justru sebaliknya, sebenarnya aku hanya bisa memuji keputusanmu atas masalah ini, jadi katakan padaku, apakah dia mengerikan di tempat tidur?"

"Ya Tuhan, Malfoy, tidak! Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi jika kau pernah membiarkan salah satu dari ini tergelincir aku akan membawamu ke neraka dan kembali, mengerti?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau pernah mendengar apa yang kami bertiga lakukan saat kau berada di tahun ketujuhmu?"

"Kalian mencari cara untuk menghancurkan The Dark Lord, bukan?"

"Sesuatu seperti itu," katanya. "Kami sendirian dan bersembunyi, dan untuk waktu yang lama kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya kami lakukan, keadaan menjadi sangat buruk, cukup cepat. Kami semua khawatir tentang teman, keluarga, hasil dari perang. Tapi Ron ... dia mengambil yang terburuk. Dia menjadi marah dan kesal, dan setelah beberapa saat, dia pergi. "

Hermione mendesah dalam dan mulai mondar-mandir di sekitar ruangan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berbagi frustrasinya dengan siapa pun, dan itu tidak mudah.

"Kau harus mengerti bahwa kami selalu bergerak, dan aku memasang mantra perlindungan yang tidak dapat ditembus - bangsal di sekitar kami. Begitu dia pergi, tidak mungkin dia bisa menemukan kami lagi. Dia tahu itu, dan tetap saja, dia hanya ... meninggalkan kami. Karena keadaan tidak berjalan cukup mudah dan aku marah, sangat marah, untuk waktu yang lama, bahkan ketika dia kembali, karena ya, dengan keajaiban dia menemukan kami, aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan cara dia bertindak untuk membuatku memaafkannya, Tuhan.. itu menyebalkan."

"Terus-menerus memilih sisiku dan memberiku pujian yang tidak berarti, seperti aku yang berpikiran dangkal disini, astaga. Aku bisa melihat menembusnya.  
Tapi kemudian perang yang sebenarnya dimulai, dan aku menyadari bahwa ini mungkin adalah hari terakhir kita hidup, dan pertarungan bodoh ini tidak layak dilakukan, maka aku menciumnya. Aku benar-benar mengira semuanya baik-baik saja, kalau kami berdua menjalani hari ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan kemudian Voldemort mati, tapi tidak ada yang baik-baik saja." Granger tampak jauh lebih tua dari usianya saat Draco melihat tatapannya saat itu.

"Tak seorang pun dari kita baik-baik saja. Hal-hal yang pernah kita lihat, orang-orang yang kita lewatkan. Keluarga Weasley menanggung kematian Fred dengan sangat keras, dan Harry dan aku hampir seperti penyusup, kadang-kadang. Ron mulai minum, aku benar-benar bergantung pada ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi, Molly tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan George tidak berbicara untuk waktu yang lama. Itu sangat ... menyedihkan."

"Dan Harry dan Ginny, mereka saling membantu untuk melewati itu. Hubungan mereka semakin kuat, sementara aku dan Ron, sepertinya kami terjebak. Dan aku pikir itu karena kami masih perlu berduka, dan aku mencoba, aku berusaha keras untuk membuatnya berhasil. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari kenapa aku begitu enggan tentang semuanya. Aku membencinya. Setiap kali kita bertarung aku takut dia akan berjalan keluar dariku lagi. Dan di atas semua itu aku tidak bisa menjelaskan itu padanya. Apa gunanya, sungguh? Masa lalu adalah masa lalu."

Hermione mendesah dalam, dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku pikir jika kami benar-benar saling memiliki, kau tahu, percikan di antara kami, kami akan menyelesaikannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang, aku kira, jadi aku putus dengannya seperti hal yang paling adil untuk dilakukan, bagi kami berdua. Tidak ada yang mengerti, paling tidak dari dia.  
Dia akhirnya memaafkanku, dan kami berhasil membangun kembali hubungan sebagai teman, terima kasih Merlin. Molly yang paling merepotkan aku! Dia hanya mulai bersikap normal terhadapku saat Ron mulai menemukan pacar yang lain, itu tidak berlangsung lama.  
Bagaimanapun, semuanya baik di antara kami sekarang, meski harus kuakui itu cukup melegakan untuk tidak menghabiskan seluruh waktuku di safehouse bersamanya."

"Ya, aku bisa melihat betapa canggungnya itu," Malfoy berkomentar singkat, pikirannya terguncang dengan semua informasi ini. Dia tidak pernah menduga cerita panjang seperti itu saat dia bertanya.

Hermione memerah, baru menyadari bahwa dia telah menceritakan sebuah cerita yang agak panjang dan mungkin sangat membosankan pada Draco Malfoy, sangat luar biasa.

"Oh, aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu dari mana semua itu berasal."

"Jangan minta maaf, aku yang bertanya duluan, bukan?"

Hermione mengangguk dan menawarinya senyum tentatif. Malfoy belum mengolok-oloknya, dan dia bisa menghargai itu.

"Kau harus tidur, Granger, sebelum kau mengalami gangguan lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," akunya. "Aku terus berpikir, tentang orang-orang yang meninggal, orang-orang yang mungkin akan meninggal, bagaimana cara menangkap para pembunuh itu ... aku ingin membantu, Malfoy, aku _perlu_ membantu, melakukan sesuatu, menunggu semua ini membuatku gila!"

"Dan apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" tanya Malfoy, matanya menyipit.

"Mungkin aku bisa menjadi Auror? Maksudku, aku jelas punya keahlian, aku yakin Kingsley bisa mengatur semacam latihan cepat dan ..."

"Jangan konyol, kau hanya akan memperumit banyak hal, dan Kingsley tidak akan membiarkanmu."

Hermione mendesah dalam-dalam. "Tapi..."

"Tapi," lanjutnya, menyela. "Kau sudah beberapa kali membuktikan bahwa kau cukup mahir dalam meneliti, jadi aku kira aku bisa memberimu semua arsipnya."

Hermione bersemangat saat itu. "Kau bisa membawa semuanya ke sini?"

"Ya, aku pikir aku bisa mengaturnya, aku bisa pulang sore hari dan bekerja dari sini."

"Terima kasih!" teriaknya, dan dengan sangat impulsif dia meraih leher Malfoy, memeluknya.

Malfoy menegang, tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi.

Hermione melepaskannya dan memutar matanya. "Itu hanya pelukan, Malfoy, tidak perlu panik karenanya."

"Aku tidak panik," jawabnya sedikit terlalu cepat. "Tidak semua orang bisa saling menyentuh seperti kalian para Gryffindor." Draco pura-pura bergidik dengan jijik.

"Kau harus mencobanya sesekali," kata Hermione. "Manusia adalah makhluk sosial dan perlu kontak fisik sesekali."

"Aku lebih memilih jenis kontak fisik yang berbeda, sebenarnya," Draco menggumam.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Hermione untuk mendapatkan artinya. "Ya Tuhan, apa? Itu benar-benar ..." dia tercengang, tiba-tiba merasa sangat tidak nyaman. "Kau benar-benar perlu bergaul dengan Blaise lagi, aku yakin dia akan bisa menghargai jenis lelucon ini jauh lebih baik daripada aku. Well, aku akan pergi tidur. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Malfoy menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat menikmati membuat Granger salah tingkah seperti itu.

.**o0o**.

Keesokan harinya, Malfoy menepati janjinya dan berada di perpustakaannya pada pukul lima, dengan tumpukan berkas melayang di belakangnya.

"Ini dia," katanya. "Salinan setiap berkas tentang kasus ini. Sebaiknya kau menemukan sesuatu, karena harganya lebih mahal daripada yang aku harapkan dari mereka di sini."

Hermione tidak menjawab. Dia sudah mulai membaca yang pertama dan tidak memperhatikannya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku," gerutu Draco, tapi tetap duduk di seberangnya dan mulai membaca catatannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sejam berikutnya dalam keheningan yang pekat, hanya terdengar suara gemeresik kertas, desahan dan menguap.  
Draco bersandar di kursinya dan merentangkan lengannya di atas kepalanya, tak mampu membaca kalimat lagi. Dia mendongak, memperhatikan bahwa Granger masih benar-benar terserap oleh teks itu, dikelilingi oleh sejumlah file, buku dan ... pernak-pernik yang tak ada habisnya.

Kekacauan mejanya mengejutkannya. Dia selalu membayangkan Granger sebagai tipe gadis yang menjaga semuanya tetap rapi dan terorganisir, tapi tampilan di depannya jelas menyangkal teori itu.

Draco melihat setidaknya tiga gambar di meja, dua di antaranya jatuh dan tak terlihat (apa gunanya memilikinya di sana?) Draco mengangkat mereka.

Yang pertama, agak diduga, salah satu Golden Trio. Yang kedua adalah Granger dan Potter, memegangi anak kecil dengan segumpal rambut biru yang sangat mencolok.

"Siapa ini?" dia bertanya, orang tua mana yang mungkin bisa membiarkan anak mereka berjalan berkeliling dengan rambut biru seperti itu.

Hermione mendongak dan langsung mengenali foto yang dipegangnya. Dia tersenyum lembut, mengingat hari indah yang dia habiskan bersama Harry dan anak baptisnya.

"Itu Teddy Lupin, anak baptis Harry."

"Kenapa rambutnya jadi ..." Draco bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggambarkannya.

"Biru, ya, itu tergantung hari, dia adalah Metamorphmagus, seperti ibunya, dan dia suka warna yang sangat cerah." Lalu tiba-tiba, dia menarik kesimpulan yang sangat jelas. "Oh!" dia tersentak. "Dia sepupumu!"

Draco menatapnya kaget.

"Aku tidak percaya aku tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya," Hermione mengoceh. "Sangat sulit untuk percaya bahwa Andromeda adalah saudara perempuan ibumu, maksudku, mereka tidak bisa lebih berbeda!"

Draco masih belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dia memang mirip Bellatrix, kurasa, tapi hanya jika kau tidak benar-benar mengenalnya, dia ..."

"Granger, diamlah, aku tidak bisa membungkus ini di sekitar kepalaku. Apa kau benar-benar mengatakan bahwa anak berambut biru ini adalah cucu dari kakak perempuan ibuku yang terasing? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia punya anak!"

"Baiklah, ya, benar, anak perempuan, Nymphadora Tonks, semua orang memanggilnya Tonks."

"Tonks adalah nama suami Muggleborns Andromeda, itu juga alasan kenapa dia diusir, kan?"

"Ted Tonks, ya, dia meninggal saat Perang Kedua."

"Bagaimana dengan anak perempuannya?"

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam, air matanya ingin mengalir. "Tonks meninggal, dia dibunuh oleh Bellatrix." Nadanya kasar saat dia mengatakan nama satu-satunya orang yang mungkin dia benci lebih dari Voldemort sendiri.

"Apa ibuku tahu semua ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku yakin dia tahu saudara perempuannya punya anak perempuan, dunia sihir agak kecil, aku belum pernah bicara dengannya tentang hal itu."

"Tidak, jangan."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Draco mendesah dalam-dalam. "Karena aku tahu dia masih merindukannya. Andromeda Tonks adalah subjek yang sangat tabu dalam keluarga kami, dan namanya tidak pernah disebutkan saat ayah ada. Tapi, saat aku masih kecil, ibuku kadang-kadang akan bicara tentang dia, katakan padaku seperti apa mereka dulu, hanya bisa menertawakan kenangan, tapi kadang itu membuatnya menangis, dan ibuku hampir tidak pernah menangis, jadi itu pasti sangat berarti."

"Bukankah itu alasan lain untuk bicara dengannya tentang hal ini? Tentunya Narcissa bisa memaafkan saudaranya karena menikahi seorang Muggleborns setelah sekian lama?"

"Hanya untuk menabur garam di luka-lukanya? Dia cukup kesepian, dan tidak perlu diingatkan bahwa saudaranya tidak mau berurusan dengannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu? Andromeda adalah salah satu orang yang paling baik hati, dan terkuat yang aku kenal! Dia kehilangan segalanya karena Voldemort, anak perempuannya dibunuh oleh saudara perempuannya sendiri dan sekarang dia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk membesarkan cucunya sendiri. Tetap kuat dan positif, tapi aku tahu dia juga kesepian!"

"Dan bagaimana dia bisa memaafkan ibukku?" Tanya Draco, suaranya pecah. "Ibuku memilih Bellatrix saat dia pergi, dan Bellatrix membunuh putrinya. Bagaimana seseorang bisa memaafkan hal seperti itu?"

Secara naluri, dia tahu bahwa ini lebih dari Narcissa dan Andromeda. Ini tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang bertanya-tanya apakah dia pantas mendapat kesempatan kedua.

"Kau akan terkejut," katanya lembut. "Berapa banyak orang yang mau memaafkan. Bukan hanya demi orang yang meminta maaf, tapi juga untuk diri mereka sendiri, kemarahan, kebencian ... itu racun, Andromeda adalah orang yang memberitahuku itu sebenarnya."

Draco terdiam untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dia membuka mulutnya beberapa kali seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu, dengan tatapan begitu kuat sehingga Hermione merasa dirinya sangat takut dan mengantisipasi perkataannya. Tapi, dia tidak mengatakannya, dan malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Jadi menurutmu, jika ibuku menghubungi dia, dia akan merespons?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kau mencobanya."

Draco mengangguk, linglung. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku menulis surat padanya dulu, lihat bagaimana reaksi wanita itu."

Hermione tersenyum cerah. "Aku pikir itu ide yang bagus! Aku akan memberikan kata-kata yang baik untukmu, tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu aku ada di sini."

"Kenapa?" Draco mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan hingga Hermione hampir melewatkannya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku?"

Hermione ragu-ragu, tidak begitu yakin bagaimana menjawabnya. Yang benar adalah bahwa dia tidak benar-benar tahu kenapa dia sangat ingin membantunya, tapi dia bisa merasakan itu adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan.

"Karena kau sama sekali tidak buruk sejak aku berada di sini, untuk keterkejutanku," akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

Dia bisa melihat Malfoy tegang, siap untuk menggigit kepalanya pada penghinaan, lalu Malfoy melihat senyumnya dan menyadari bahwa dia bermaksud memuji.

Draco menyeringai kembali. "Dan aku kira kau juga bukan tamu rumah yang terburuk. Kecuali mengacaukan buku-buku ku, dan semua kebisingan yang kau buat, dan kenyataan bahwa kau mencoba meyakinkan peri rumahku, mereka layak mendapatkan lebih banyak uang dan kebebasan, dan..."

"Baik, baik, aku mengerti, sekarang tutup mulutmu!" Hermione berteriak, melempar penanya ke arah Malfoy. Draco menangkapnya sebelum berhasil memukulnya (refleks Seeker yang bodoh itu) dan melihatnya heran.

"Demi nama Salazar, apa ini?"

"Apa kau serius? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa itu pena? Aku bersumpah, kalian Pureblood sangat ketinggalan zaman."

Draco bahkan tidak bereaksi, terus berusaha mencari tahu apa gunanya benda itu.

Hermione memutar matanya. "Kami menggunakannya untuk menulis, ini lebih praktis daripada duri, cobalah!"

"Di mana tintanya?"

"Di dalam pena itu sendiri, kau tidak perlu lagi tempat tinta saat menulis. Tulislah sesuatu dan kau akan lihat!"

Secara tentatif, Draco melakukannya, dan ekspresi heran di wajahnya membuat Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Segera, cemberutnya kembali dan dia melemparkan pena itu kembali.

"Oh, ayolah, Malfoy," katanya sambil menahan tawa. "Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, kau bisa memiliki pena ini jika kau mau, aku punya banyak dari mereka!"

"Aku tidak ingin hal-hal bodoh yang kau bicarakan itu," bentaknya.

"Benarkah? Karena aku yakin jika kau menggunakan pena untuk menulis surat pada Andromeda, dia akan jauh lebih percaya kau telah mengubah keyakinanmu tentang kemurnian darah," katanya, mencoba dan gagal untuk menjaga kesombongan dari nadanya.

Draco memelototinya, tahu betul bahwa dia telah memenangkan argumen ini. "Baik."

"Apakah kau?" tanya Hermione ragu-ragu.

"Apakah aku apa?"

"Ubah keyakinanmu? Tentang kemurnian darah, maksudku," dia bergegas melanjutkan, lebih memperhatikan jawabannya daripada yang bersedia dia akui pada dirinya sendiri.

Draco tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaanya. Dia merapikan rambutnya dengan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak ingat menyetujui diskusi canggung saat kita bekerja, Granger."

"Izinkan aku untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa _kaulah_ yang memulai percakapan saat aku mencoba untuk bekerja. Juga, aku pikir ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat bagus untuk diajukan, mengingat bahwa kita sekarang hidup dan bekerja sama. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kau seharusnya melindungiku! Aku akan merasa jauh lebih aman jika aku tahu pikiranmu tentang masalah ini."

"Aku dapat meyakinkanmu bahwa meskipun pikiranku tentang kemurnian darah tetap sama, aku tetap akan melindungimu sebaik mungkin. Itu disebut melakukan pekerjaanmu, Granger, dan bertentangan dengan apa yang kau pikirkan, bukan hanya Gryffindor yang mampu melakukan itu."

"Bahkan jika," ulangnya. "Yang berarti kau berubah pikiran."

Draco mendesah dalam-dalam. "Ya aku lakukan."

"Malfoy, kau tidak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu dan tidak menjelaskannya."

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya. "Lihat aku."

"Oh, ayolah," Hermione merengek. "Pleeeease?" Dia menyeret keluar kata, mengedipkan bulu matanya padanya, bercanda.

Draco terkekeh. "Jangan bermain bodoh, Granger, itu tidak cocok untukmu."

Tapi Hermione terus menatapnya dengan mata cokelat yang penuh harapan itu dan Draco bisa merasakan keteguhan hatinya.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya memberitahumu," dia mengalah, dan diberi hadiah senyum cemerlang dari Hermione.

"Aku mulai meragukannya saat pertama kali bertemu The Dark Lord," lanjutnya. "Dialah orang yang ayahku sembah dan aku sudah lama ingin bertemu dengannya, dan dia hanya mengerikan, sangat mengerikan. Pada awalnya aku masih terkesan dengan kekuatannya, dan sebenarnya ingin menjadi Pelahap Maut. Tapi kemudian dia memerintahkanku untuk membunuh Dumbledore dan semuanya mulai berubah. Semua hal yang selalu aku katakan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat nyata, dan aku tidak menyukainya sedikit pun, kau tahu, aku tidak bisa membunuh Dumbledore. Aku terlalu lemah, terlalu takut. Orang tua itu (Dumbledore) menawariku perlindungan, apa kau tahu itu? Aku mencoba membunuhnya, aku telah membantu sekelompok Pelahap Maut yang gila masuk ke sekolah kesayangannya dan dia tetap ingin membantuku."

Malfoy menatap lurus ke matanya dengan kesedihan sehingga Hermione tidak bisa lagi diam.

"Tidak membunuh Dumbledore tidak membuatmu lemah, Malfoy. Tidak bisa membunuh seseorang meski takut akan hidupmu sendiri mungkin adalah kebalikannya."

Draco mencemoohnya. "Jangan berpikir itu semacam tindakan pembangkangan yang heroik atau apapun, karena memang tidak demikian. Bagaimanapun, kau ingin mendengar ceritaku sampai selesai atau tidak?"

Hermione mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Kurasa titik baliknya adalah saat aku menyadari bahwa The Dark Lord itu sendiri hanyalah Half-blood. Jika salah satu penyihir jahat paling briliant sepanjang masa sekalipun memiliki darah Muggle di nadinya, bagaimana dengan nama Salazar, mereka bisa menjadi inferior?  
Aku mulai melihat fakta-fakta dan bukan apa yang orang tuaku katakan padaku, dan itu cukup jelas. Tidak ada perbedaan signifikan dalam kemampuan magis antara Muggleborns, Half-bloods atau Purebloods. Satu-satunya perbedaan penting adalah cara mereka tumbuh, dan itu tampaknya tidak cukup untuk menyebut seseorang lebih rendah, hanya dirugikan."

Hermione mengangguk serius. "Tapi kau masih percaya muggle lebih rendah, bukan?"

"Well, ya, tentu saja, maksudku, mereka tidak memiliki sihir, yang berarti mereka kurang berevolusi, tapi tidak membuat mereka buruk atau tidak berharga," Draco cepat-cepat menambahkan pada tatapan marahnya. "Mereka hanya kekurangan sesuatu yang kita miliki."

"Tapi mereka memiliki banyak hal yang dunia magis bahkan tidak bisa impikan! Tahukah kau bahwa Muggle menemukan jalan untuk pergi ke bulan?"

Draco mengejek. "Jangan konyol, itu tidak mungkin."

"Apa kau memanggilku pembohong?"

"Hampir tidak," katanya. "Jika kau berbohong, kau tidak akan menemukan ide konyol seperti itu. Muggle mungkin memalsukannya dan berhasil membodohimu."

Hermione goyah di antara kesal dan geli. "Membodohiku? Aku? Dari semua orang?"

"Ya, aku tahu kau cerdas, tapi kau memiliki kecenderungan untuk melihat yang terbaik dari semua orang dan segalanya, yang membuatmu terlalu percaya diri."

"Benar-benar sekarang?"

"Ya," kata Draco, sangat yakin dengan penjelasannya sendiri. "Bahkan saat aku menceritakan sesuatu tentang masa lalu, saat aku benar-benar kejam terhadapmu, kau segera mencoba untuk melompat ke pertahananku."

"Sweet Merlin, kau benar-benar orang tolol," kata Hermione putus asa, dan tiba-tiba berdiri untuk pergi. Sebelum membuka pintu, dia ragu-ragu.

"Apakah kau ingat bagaimana Marietta Edgecombe mendapat kutukan saat mengkhianati D.A (Dumbledore Army?)?"

Malfoy tampak terkejut dengan perubahan subjek yang tiba-tiba, tapi mengangguk. Bisul-bisul itu sulit dilupakan.

"Itu perbuatanku, aku membuat semua orang yang ingin bergabung dengan kami mendaftar dan mengutuk listnya, sehingga kami segera tahu siapa yang mengkhianati kami. Aku tidak terlalu percaya, Malfoy. Hanya menjadi hakim karakter yang baik."

Suaranya turun pada kalimat terakhir, dan Draco harus menyimaknya dengan saksama untuk mendengarnya. Ketika dia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya Granger maksud dengan itu, dia sangat terkejut sehingga dia tidak menjawabnya.

Hermione menghela napas dalam dan meninggalkan ruangan, tanpa sadar penyihir pirang itu menatap punggungnya dengan ekspresi bingung dan kagum.

Dia harus mengakui bahwa Granger bisa sangat pendendam dan licik.

Draco membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya. Bagaimana dia bisa bekerja dengannya setiap hari dan tidak berakhir di lingkungan gila di 's?  
Tapi, gagasan untuk mengubah pikirannya dan tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan Granger mengerjakan kasus ini, entah mengapa, menjijikkan. Draco Abraxas Malfoy, keturunan dari garis panjang Pureblood Slytherin, sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman Muggleborns Gryffindor, sahabat The Boy Who Life itu sendiri.

_Persetan_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Draco Malfoy pasti akan berakhir di St. Mungo.

Dia telah bekerja dengan Granger selama hampir satu minggu sekarang, dan itu perlahan-lahan membuatnya keluar dari pikirannya. Dia mulai memperhatikan hal-hal kecil tentang wanita itu, seperti bagaimana dia mengunyah pena ketika dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dan bagaimana bibirnya yang bisa dicium terlihat. Kadang-kadang, saat Granger mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, dia berhasil melihat belahan dada yang menggiurkan, atau ketika wanita itu berbalik dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memandangi pantatnya yang berbentuk sempurna.

Belum lagi baunya yang enak, yang pertama kali dia perhatikan ketika dia memeluknya setelah serangan paniknya. Itu adalah ide yang mengerikan, tapi sekali lagi apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan? Biarkan dia tersedak di lantai? Tidak, itu mungkin akan mendatangkan masalah dengan Shacklebolt.

Dia bekerja dengan Granger selama berjam-jam setiap sore, hanya mengambil istirahat untuk makan malam (dengan ibunya dan dia, tentu saja) dan berlanjut sampai pagi dini hari. Itu hanya menambah frustrasi dua kali lipat karena mereka masih tidak dekat dengan menemukan para pembunuh, dan karena menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu dengan penyihir berambut lebat itu membuatnya sangat cemas.

Itu bukan berarti apa-apa. Jelas ketertarikan sementaranya pada Granger hanya karena dia melihatnya sepanjang waktu, karena Granger wanita yang agak menarik dan dia tidak bercinta dengan siapapun sejak lama.

Jadi mungkin dia seharusnya menerima undangan Blaise untuk pergi minum-minum, dan mengait seorang wanita muggle yang cantik untuk malam itu. Untuk meredakan ketegangan, seperti yang dikatakan Blaise dengan apik.

Tapi gagasan itu tidak cocok dengannya karena suatu alasan, dan kali ini bukan karena mereka muggle. Setidaknya Blaise akan mampir malam ini, mungkin itu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dia tersentak dari pikirannya oleh seekor burung hantu yang mengetuk jendela.

_Mr Malfoy,_

_Nyonya Potter (Ginny) telah menarik perhatianku bahwa dia memiliki berita penting untuk dibagikan dengan Miss Granger, dan karena itu dia meminta pertemuan. _

_Apakah mungkin bagimu untuk menemaninya ke kediaman Potter Sabtu ini pukul 2 siang? Seperti yang kau ketahui, seorang warga sipil dalam program perlindungan harus disertai oleh Auror yang mendampinginya setiap saat, oleh karena itu kau harus tetap berada di_ _Grimmauld Pleace selama ia tinggal. Auror Potter menyadari hal ini._

_Dengan hormat,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Menteri Sihir._

Draco mengerang dan menundukkan kepalanya di atas mejanya. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Sabtu seharusnya menjadi salah satu dari beberapa hari dia tidak harus melihat Potty dan Weasel, tapi sekarang dia harus pergi ke _rumahnya? _Dia tidak bisa percaya nasib buruknya. Mungkin ini adalah cara para dewa memutuskan untuk menghukumnya.

Dia seharusnya tidak menerima misi untuk melindungi Granger, tentu saja reputasi nama Malfoy tidak sepadan dengan semua kerumitannya bukan?

"Jika aku harus bekerja pada hari Sabtu, aku mungkin juga mengambil sisa hari itu," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri dan menuangkan segelas Firewhiskey. Tidak mungkin dia bisa selamat di malam lain dengan kehadiran Granger yang memabukkan.

Pada saat Blaise tiba, dia sudah dalam perjalanan untuk mabuk. Blaise, sebagai teman yang luar biasa, tidak menghakiminya atau mengajukan pertanyaan yang menjengkelkan. Dia hanya mengambil gelasnya sendiri dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengejar ketinggalan dengan Draco.

Mereka melewatkan makan malam, memilih untuk makan di ruang kerja Draco, tapi kedamaian mereka tidak bertahan lama ketika seorang penyihir yang marah menyerbu ruang kerjanya.

"Malfoy! Aku tidak percaya kau ada di sini selama ini, ada apa denganmu? Aku sudah bekerja ... oh," dia terdiam ketika melihat Blaise duduk di sana. "Zabini, aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini."

"Please, jangan biarkan itu mengganggumu. Lanjutkan, aku cukup menikmati melihat Draco dimarahi."

"Kau teman yang tidak berguna," kata Malfoy, berusaha dan gagal terdengar normal.

"Apa kau mabuk?" Hermione bertanya. "Bukankah ini terlalu awal untuk itu?"

"Jangan konyol," Malfoy mendengus. "Tidak pernah terlalu awal untuk mabuk."

"Ayo, Granger, bergabunglah dengan kami!" sorak Blaise, mengambil lengannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu," katanya, menatap botol dengan ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak benar-benar terbiasa ..."

"Omong kosong, omong kosong," Blaise memotongnya dan memberinya gelas. "Minumlah!"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan gelasnya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu ... apa pun ini. Belum lagi aku sangat tidak suka minum pada hari kerja."

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Granger," kata Malfoy. "Kau tahu apa? Menyodorkan alasan-alasan konyol itu. Kurasa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kau takut."

Dia bertemu dengan tatapannya, terhina. "Dan apa yang akan aku takutkan, Malfoy?"

Draco memandang penuh arti gelas Firewhiskey yang masih penuh.

"Aku tidak takut minum, Malfoy. Jangan konyol."

"Aku tahu aku benar, Granger. Kau tahu betul bahwa kau tidak bisa memegang alkoholmu, dan kau takut kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Tapi itu tidak perlu malu, kamu tahu. Kembali bersembunyi di kamarmu, tidak ada yang akan menganggapmu kurang baik."

Zabini mencibir, terkesan oleh bakat memanipulasi temannya bahkan setelah semua alkohol yang dia konsumsi. Dia sudah bisa melihat Granger berjalan tepat ke dalam perangkap.

"Kau terdengar bodoh saat mabuk, Malfoy," katanya, lalu meminum seluruh gelas.

Blaise dan Draco menatapnya, mulut ternganga lebar.

Cairan itu membakar tenggorokannya dan dia mulai batuk. Mungkin ini bukan ide yang bagus.

Ketika batuknya mereda, dia menjadi sadar akan perasaan hangat dan tidak jelas di tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba ingin tertawa. Ini tidak terlalu buruk!

"Lihat? Aku tidak perlu takut!" katanya penuh kemenangan, jelas tidak menyadari betapa konyolnya dia terdengar.

Draco dan Blaise berbagi senyum merencanakan. Ini terbukti sangat lucu.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sayang," kata Zabini, memberinya senyum paling menawan. "Minumlah lagi!"

"Jangan panggil aku sayang, Mister," Hermione memarahinya. Dan kemudian mengambil minuman lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tidak minum selama seminggu?" Draco mengejeknya.

"Kurasa aku bisa membuat pengecualian hari ini, mengingat fakta bahwa Menteri Swedia akhirnya setuju untuk membangun stadion Quidditch di tempat lain, yang berarti Hutan Tyveden terselamatkan!"

Malfoy bersandar di kursinya. "Dan bagaimana tepatnya kau berhasil meyakinkannya, Granger sayang?"

"Karena aku menulis surat yang sangat meyakinkan, tentu saja." dia terkikik, bangga dengan jawaban menghindarnya.

Draco memutar matanya. Suatu kebiasaan, Blaise mencatat, yang dia ambil dari penyihir Muggleborns.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong padaku, Granger. Kau mengikuti saranku, bukan? Itu sebabnya kau berhasil!"

"Mungkin memang begitu. Hanya sedikit," Hermione mengakui dengan enggan.

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau akan menjadi Slytherin yang bagus, kau tahu itu?"

Blaise hampir memuntahkan minumannya. Jelas ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam dinamika di antara keduanya. Sangat menarik.

"Berhentilah mengatakan itu!" dia sebenarnya cemberut. Sweet Merlin, gadis itu mabuk.

Blaise menyerahkan segelas lagi padanya. "Blaise, kau mengerikan!" Hermione menegurnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Granger. Satu lagi dan kemudian aku akan berhenti, janji."

"Seolah aku bisa mempercayaimu Slytherin!"

"Sayang, kau melukaiku," kata Zabini, meletakkan tangannya di jantungnya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu untuk berhenti dengan memanggilku sayang, tapi itu tidak akan membantu, jadi aku hanya akan mengabaikanmu. Malfoy, kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kenapa kau tidak muncul hari ini!"

Pada pengingat itu, wajah Draco menggelap. Dia melemparkan surat dari Kingsley.

"Apa kau tahu tentang ini?"

Hermione membaca surat itu, meskipun butuh waktu lebih lama dari biasanya, dengan kata-kata yang kabur.

Ketika otaknya yang kacau akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia akan bertemu teman-teman baiknya dalam dua hari, dia menjerit keras. Baik Blaise dan Draco tampak terkejut melihat ledakannya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oh, aku ingin tahu apa yang harus dikatakan Ginny padaku! Senang sekali melihat mereka!"

Malfoy memelototinya. "Ya baik, aku tidak terlalu berharap untuk menghabiskan hari liburku di rumah Potter, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang membenciku," desisnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku ketika aku diberitahu bahwa aku harus tinggal di sini, hah?" dia berdiri begitu kasar hingga kursinya jatuh ke tanah. "Ini selalu tentangmu, tentang betapa sulitnya hidupmu, tentang nama Malfoy yang sialan memiliki reputasi yang sangat buruk! Pernahkah kau untuk memikirkan betapa sulitnya dan masih, bagi kami? Apa kau tahu seperti apa perasaanku datang ke rumah ini, setelah disiksa dan hampir terbunuh di sini? Harus mempercayai anak laki-laki yang menindas dan menghinaku selama bertahun-tahun? Anak yang sama yang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku pantas dibunuh oleh seekor basilisk sialan hanya karena aku terlahir dari orang tua Muggle? Apakah kau peduli?"

Dia berteriak sangat keras hingga dia maupun Malfoy tidak menyadari bahwa Blaise menyelinap keluar ruangan, tidak mau terjebak dalam baku tembak.

Malfoy menjulang di atasnya, amarahnya hampir terasa.

"Jika _aku_ peduli? Tentu saja aku sangat peduli, tapi tidak seperti itu membuat perbedaan, kan? Tidak peduli apa yang aku lakukan, tidak peduli seberapa sering aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku sebagai Auror, tidak peduli berapa banyak hal baik yang akan kulakukan dalam hidupku, kalian semua akan selalu melihatku sebagai Slytherin jahat yang mencoba membunuh Dumbledore! Kau terus mengatakan kami Pureblood adalah bajingan fanatik, tapi kalian Gryffindor juga berprasangka buruk! Sisimu yang kebetulan memenangkan Perang."

"Berani sekali kau!" Hermione berteriak, dan mendorongnya dengan semua kekuatan di tubuhnya. Tindakan yang agak mendadak itu menyebabkan Malfoy mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga dirinya agar tidak jatuh, dan mengirim gelombang pusing ke kepalanya. _Kurasa alkohol memukulku sedikit lebih keras dari yang aku kira._

"Jangan dorong aku, kau penyihir gila!"

"Aku berhak mendorongmu kapanpun saat kau mengatakan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu!"

"Aku memukulmu di tempat yang sakit, bukan?" Draco mencibir padanya, melangkah lebih dekat sekali lagi.

"Tidak, Malfoy, kau tidak. Kau hanya sangat, sangat salah! Apakah kau ingin aku untuk menunjukkan perbedaan padamu? Jika _sisimu_ menang, Voldemort akan memiliki kita semua tewas, dan itu cukup menyakitkan juga aku kira. Jika sisimu menang, mereka tidak akan memiliki belas kasihan pada kami. Jadi, bahkan jika kami sedikit berprasangka, kau tidak menderita nasib yang mengerikan, tuan Pelahap Maut. Kau bebas, kau diizinkan untuk menjaga Manor, neraka! Menteri bahkan memberimu pekerjaan! Mungkin kau sedikit digertak di tempat kerja, mungkin kau kesulitan berteman... bukan masalah besar, Malfoy, bergabunglah dengan klub sialan itu! Karena itulah caraku diperlakukan ketika aku tiba di Hogwarts, oleh orang-orang sepertimu! Aku tidak berprasangka terhadap Slytherin pada awalnya, itu hanya dimulai setelah kau mulai menghina orang tuaku sementara aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, kau arsehole!"

Granger berlinangan air mata tapi dia menolak untuk bergerak atau memalingkan muka. Mereka berdiri begitu dekat satu sama lain sehingga Draco bisa merasakan napasnya di dagunya dan melihat bintik-bintik kecil di hidungnya. Dia tahu dia harusnya marah, tapi dia merasa amarahnya mengempis dengan setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. Karena Granger benar, tentu saja. Dan dia tidak yakin apakah itu membuatnya ingin mencekik lehernya atau menciumnya dengan kejam. Dia lebih cenderung melakukan yang terakhir. Mendengar amukannya ternyata sangat seksi.

Mereka terus saling menatap, dan Hermione mau tak mau menatap bibirnya saat Malfoy menjilat mereka. Dengan setiap napas yang dia ambil, dia bisa mencium baunya, dan dia hampir bisa merasakan panas memancar dari tubuhnya. Kemarahannya sudah lama diabaikan.

Kemudian dia tampak mengingat dirinya sendiri dan melihat sekeliling. "Di mana Blaise?"

Draco dengan jujur melupakan semua tentang kehadiran temannya, tapi mendapati dirinya cukup senang Blaise telah pergi. Semakin sedikit orang yang menyaksikan ledakannya, semakin baik.

"Mungkin ingin melarikan diri dari konfrontasi. Dia tetap berencana untuk keluar."

"Oh." _Canggung_ , dia bernyanyi-bernyanyi di kepalanya. Malfoy tampak agak kesal pada hilangnya Zabini, mungkin dia harus mengatakan sesuatu. "Maaf aku mengusir temanmu."

"Apa kau serius?" Draco bertanya, tatapan licik di matanya.

"Er ... Ya?" kata Hermione, terdengar lebih seperti dia memintanya daripada mengatakan padanya.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah bergabung denganku sebagai penggantinya. Minumlah!" Dia menawarkan segelas padanya.

Well, ketika dia mengatakannya seperti itu, Hermione benar-benar tidak punya banyak pilihan sekarang, kan? Jadi sekali lagi dia minum.

Dia pasti merasa pusing sekarang. Dan hangat, sangat hangat.

"Kau tidak akan marah lagi, kan?" Kata Draco. "Meskipun aku harus mengakui, itu benar-benar tidak mengejutkanku bahwa kau seorang pemarah saat mabuk."

Sweet Merlin, Firewhiskey ini adalah sesuatu yang lain. Dia sepertinya tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya, atau menekan keinginan untuk tertawa.

Cekikikannya segera berubah menjadi tawa langsung, dan segera dia tertawa begitu keras sehingga perutnya sakit dan dia tidak bisa berdiri tegak selama sedetik, jadi dia melempar dirinya ke sofa yang terlihat mahal di ruang kerjanya. (Kenapa Malfoy bahkan butuh sofa di ruang kerjanya? Setidaknya ada tiga ruang duduk di manor.)

Malfoy menatapnya seolah dia kehilangan akal sehat, tapi tawanya menular dan tak lama kemudian Malfoy mendapati dirinya juga tertawa.

"Kau gila, Granger."

"Ini semua salahmu!" dia mengeluh, tapi senyumnya yang lebar menolak tuduhan dengan nada suaranya.

"Seingatku, Blaise lah yang memberimu minuman paling banyak, jadi kau bisa menyalahkannya."

"Tapi dia tidak di sini, jadi di mana kesenangannya?"

"Well, Granger, aku tidak tahu kau bersenang-senang."

"Tapi, disinilah aku," katanya. "Mabuk di tengah minggu, bersamamu. Well, ketika aku memasukkannya seperti itu, sepertinya kau benar: aku tidak bersenang-senang!"

Draco memelototinya, dan menyesap gelasnya bukannya menjawab. Sialan penyihir, bahkan ketika dia mabuk dia berhasil mengakalinya.

"Hei, Malfoy," katanya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membenturkan lengannya. "Jangan khawatir tentang hari Sabtu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka bersikap kasar padamu, dan mereka selalu mendengarkan aku saat aku marah."

Draco tidak bisa menahan senyum pada gambar Wonder-duo meringkuk sementara Hermione memarahi mereka.

"Jika kau berjanji akan meneriaki mereka, aku bahkan mungkin punya sesuatu untuk dinanti-nantikan," kata Malfoy, berharap Granger cukup mabuk untuk mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak menjanjikan hal semacam itu!" Hermione hampir berteriak, menggerakkan lengannya begitu kuat hingga dia hampir jatuh dari sofa. Malfoy meraih lengannya yang lain dan menariknya kembali sebelum dia bisa berakhir di tanah, membawanya jauh lebih dekat dengannya.

Ada lagi, keheningan yang penuh ketegangan yang tampaknya menemani mereka secara teratur akhir-akhir ini. Mereka saling memandang, jari-jari Malfoy masih erat melingkari lengan atasnya, dan salah satu tangan Hermione di dadanya (kapan itu terjadi?).

"Kupikir," kata Hermione, terdengar sedikit terengah-engah. "Kupikir aku harus pergi. Tidur."

Draco mati-matian berusaha untuk mengabaikan gambar yang melintas di benaknya ketika Granger berbicara tentang tidur dengan suara itu, semua tampak memerah.

"Oke," katanya, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang normal untuk dikatakan agar tidak menunjukkan betapa dia dipengaruhi oleh kehadirannya. "Kurasa kau tidak punya lagi ramuan mabuk itu, kan?"

"Tidak, maaf." Hermione praktis melompat dari sofa dalam upaya untuk membuat jarak di antara mereka, tidak benar-benar mempercayai penilaiannya saat ini. Dia mencoba berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari ruangan dengan sedikit martabat yang masih dia miliki, tapi bahkan belas kasihan kecil ini tidak diberikan kepadanya. Dia hampir mencapai pintu ketika dia tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan satu-satunya alasan dia tidak jatuh adalah karena dia berhasil memegang kusen pintu.

Dia bisa mendengar Malfoy terkekeh di belakangnya. Git itu.

**.o0o.**

Hari berikutnya adalah siksaan. Kepalanya sakit, perutnya sepertinya tidak bisa memilih antara ingin makanan atau memuntahkan semuanya, dan meskipun telah mandi sangat lama, dia masih punya perasaan dia berbau alkohol.

Ketika dia melihat Malfoy saat sarapan, karena dia memang memaksa dirinya keluar dari tempat tidur pada jam yang wajar, dia tampak sama menyedihkannya dengan dia.

"Kenapa orang bahkan minum ketika mereka tahu itu berakhir seperti ini?" dia mengerang, menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Granger, kenapa kau bahkan bangun? Kau tidak harus pergi bekerja, jadi tidur saja. Dengan tidak adanya ramuan mabuk, itulah satu-satunya hal yang membantu."

"Aku tidak seharusnya menunda pekerjaanku hanya karena aku cukup bodoh untuk mabuk, Malfoy. Itu tidak benar."

Malfoy menghela nafas dalam-dalam, jelas kesal dengan perilakunya. Dia bangun dan datang untuk berdiri di samping kursinya.

"Granger," katanya, dan Draco memegangi pundaknya sehingga dia tidak punya pilihan selain menatapnya. "Kau sedang dalam program perlindungan. Beberapa orang paling berbahaya di dunia ini mencarimu. Kau juga adalah orang yang paling pekerja keras yang pernah kutemui. Tidak ada yang akan menghukummu dengan setengah hari libur. Pergi saja kembali ke tempat tidur dan mulai bekerja ketika kau merasa lebih baik."

Draco bicara perlahan, seolah sedang bicara dengan seorang anak.

"Tidak perlu mengguruiku," kata Hermione lelah, kepalanya berdenyut terlalu banyak. Itu juga sebabnya dia tidak menjauh dari sentuhannya, tentu saja. Karena dia sangat kelelahan. Bukan karena dia agak menyukainya. Tidak semuanya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak.

_Benar_ .

"Bagaimana denganmu?" dia bertanya.

"Aku akan mengaturnya," jawab Malfoy dengan letih. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyebut sakit ketika kita memiliki sekelompok pembunuh haus darah yang berkeliaran, kan? Aku akan pergi membeli ramuan mabuk segera setelah aku istirahat." Sebagai renungan, dia menambahkan: "Bagaimana mungkin muggle bisa bertahan hidup dengan ini? Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah mabuk jika aku tidak punya sihir untuk memperbaikinya."

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar idiot!" Hermione berteriak. Mereka berdua meringis mendengar kerasnya suara dan tangan Malfoy jatuh dari pundaknya. "Muggle punya cara untuk membuatnya lebih baik, obat penghilang rasa sakit, dan aku punya beberapa di kamarku. Dan aku benar-benar lupa!"

"Polly!" Malfoy memanggil, dan peri kecil itu muncul.

"Ya, Master? Miss Hermione?"

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke kamar Granger dan mendapatkan kami ... apa lagi itu namanya?"

Hermione mendengus. "Obat penghilang rasa sakit. Mereka ada di kamar mandiku, di kotak merah kecil."

Polly pergi, dan kembali tiga detik kemudian dengan obat penghilang rasa sakit muggle. Hermione mengisi dua gelas dengan air, mengambil pil untuk dirinya sendiri dan menelannya.

"Ini." Dia memberinya pil dan gelas lagi. Malfoy hanya menatapnya.

"Apa kau yakin ini berhasil? Maksudku ..."

"Oh, demi Tuhan, Malfoy, jangan lagi. Kita berdua tahu kau akan mengambilnya pada akhirnya, jadi mari kita lewati saja pertengkarannya, oke?"

Draco memelototinya, tapi tetap menurutinya. "Aku tidak merasakan perbedaan apa pun!" Dia komplain.

Hermione memutar matanya. "Butuh sekitar 15 menit. Kau akan terlambat bekerja, jadi pergilah!" Dia mengusirnya dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, untuk tidur siang yang sangat dibutuhkan.

**.o0o.**

Dia dibangunkan oleh Polly, yang dengan lembut mengguncang bahunya.

"Miss? Miss Hermione? Nyonya Malfoy sedang menunggu di taman!"

"Sudah selarut ini? Terima kasih Polly, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi." Yang membuatnya lega, sakit kepalanya sepertinya telah hilang, meskipun dia merasa sedikit bingung. Tapi itu sudah diduga setelah tidur setengah hari. Dia mengutuk diam-diam, dia tidak pernah bermaksud tidur selama ini. "Malfoy idiot dan ide-idenya yang bodoh," gumamnya.

Dia bergabung dengan Narcissa beberapa menit kemudian.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku, aku lupa waktu."

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Aku yakin kau memiliki hal-hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan daripada mengobrol denganku."

Hermione mendongak dengan tajam. Draco telah memutuskan, dan dia setuju, bahwa mungkin lebih bijaksana untuk tidak memberi tahu ibunya tentang ... kemitraan mereka, sampai sekarang. Tapi Narcissa adalah wanita yang cerdas, jadi Hermione tidak akan terkejut jika dia menemukan sesuatu.

Lagi pula, sebagian besar waktu penyihir Pureblood tidak benar-benar berpikir bahwa pekerjaan Hermione di Departemen Regulasi dan Kontrol Makhluk Gaib adalah semua yang menarik, dan lebih merupakan keinginan muggle aneh daripada profesi yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu menikmati obrolan kecil kita, Narcissa," jawabnya hati-hati.

"Memang," jawab penyihir pirang, tapi menatapnya sedemikian rupa sehingga membuatnya jelas dia tahu _sesuatu_ . "Kebun-kebun jauh lebih menyedihkan di musim dingin, bukan begitu?"

Hermione membiasakan diri dengan perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba yang tampaknya khas bagi Slytherin, dan menjawab tanpa henti. "Segala sesuatu tampak lebih suram di musim dingin. Meskipun aku yakin itu akan indah di salju."

Narcissa mengerutkan hidungnya. "Kau suka salju?"

"Tentu saja aku suka! Salju luar biasa!"

"Itu basah dan dingin, dan itu akan merusak jubahmu jika kau berjalan di luar."

"Ini juga Natal, dan perkelahian bola salju, dan membangun manusia salju."

Dan dengan demikian diskusi yang agak aneh berlanjut, dan meskipun keduanya tidak pernah berhasil setuju, mereka berpisah dengan senyum cerah.

**.o0o.**

Pagi berikutnya dia bertemu Malfoy di ruang tamu, siap menuju Floo ke Grimmauld Place untuk melihat para Potters dan Ron.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan ini," keluh Draco.

"Aku tahu, dan aku harus setuju bahwa itu sama sekali tidak perlu. Yang sudah kukatakan pada Kingsley, tapi dia bersikeras bahwa _protokol harus dipatuhi,_" dia meniru suara Shacklebolt dengan buruk dalam upaya mengalihkan perhatian Malfoy dari kesedihannya, tapi ternyata tidak bekerja.

"Ayo pergi," katanya, menunggu Malfoy pergi dulu. Karena itu juga protokol, rupanya.

"Bagaimana aku tahu mereka tidak akan melemparkan kutukan padaku?" Draco merengek.

"Oh, demi Merlin! Aku akan pergi dulu kalau begitu, mereka tidak peduli." Hermione mengambil segenggam bubuk Floo, tapi Draco menghentikan gerakannya.

"Mereka mungkin, dan kemudian mereka akan memberi tahu Kingsley dan aku akan berada dalam masalah. Aku akan pergi."

Tapi Draco tidak melakukannya. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, menatap api, ragu-ragu.

"Kau benar-benar bayi," gumam Hermione pelan, sebelum melemparkan bubuk floo, meneriakkan tujuan mereka dan mendorong Malfoy ke dalam api.

Tapi dia tidak menghitung refleks Malfoy, begitu dia menyentuhnya, tangan Malfoy terangkat untuk meraih lengannya dan mereka jatuh bersama-sama di perapian.

Draco mendarat di punggungnya, dan mengeluarkan 'oomph' ketika Hermione jatuh di atasnya.

Dia berhasil menghindari apa yang akan menjadi tabrakan yang agak menyakitkan di antara kepala mereka dengan mematahkan jatuhnya dengan sikunya di tanah di samping kepalanya.

Mereka berakhir dalam posisi yang sangat, sangat canggung. Mereka berhadap-hadapan, dengan dia mengangkangi Malfoy dan tangan Malfoy ada di pinggulnya.

Dan oh, Malfoy berbau sangat enak, dan dia merasa sangat nyaman, dan seolah-olah seluruh situasi ini tidak cukup memalukan, tubuhnya memutuskan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menjadi sangat sadar akan hal itu. Hermione bisa merasakan sentakan gairah di perutnya dan napasnya semakin cepat, dan menilai dengan mata Malfoy yang gelap dia juga sepenuhnya terpengaruh.

"Eh, Hermione? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione dan Malfoy begitu asyik satu sama lain sehingga mereka tidak memperhatikan ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

Mereka berdua mendongak dan melihat Harry, Ron dan Ginny duduk di sofa, menatap mereka dengan mulut ternganga.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Oh, bagus sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan ini pada teman-temannya?

* * *

**tbc...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Mereka berdua bergegas bangkit, dengan pipi memerah dan pakaian acak-acakan. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dari bagaimana perasaannya.

"Ini sama sekali tidak aneh," kata Malfoy segera setelah mereka berdua berdiri dengan sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

Hermione berhasil menahan senyum, tapi hanya begitu. Percayalah pada Malfoy untuk menunjukkan keheningan yang agak menyakitkan di ruangan itu, hingga membuatnya semakin buruk.

Meskipun dia mungkin sedang bicara tentang tatapan mematikan Harry, Ron dan Ginny yang saat ini ditujukan padanya.

"Oh, demi Tuhan!" Hermione mendengus, mengadopsi sikap 'tangan-di-pinggul'nya yang terkenal. "Kita tidak lagi di Hogwarts! Atasi persaingan rumah kecil kalian dan bersikaplah dengan sedikit lebih hormat, bukan?"

"Persaingan rumah?" Ron berseru. "Ini sedikit lebih dari itu, Hermione, dia adalah Pelahap Maut! Dia menggertakmu tanpa akhir dan tidak melakukan apa-apa saat kau disiksa di rumahnya!"

"Aku tidak ingin kau membawa dendamku untukku, Ronald," desisnya, matanya menyipit. "Aku benar-benar mampu menangani urusanku sendiri. Jika aku bisa berperilaku seperti orang yang sopan terhadapnya, kau tentu juga harus begitu. Juga, semua yang kau tuduhkan padanya terjadi di masa lalu. Draco tidak lain hanyalah bersikap sopan padaku sementara aku berada di Manor, dan dia telah menjadi Auror yang baik dan berguna selama beberapa tahun terakhir, jadi lupakan saja masalahmu! "

Dia melihat ekspresi Harry melembut dan sesuatu yang mirip dengan rasa malu di matanya. Dia mulai mengerti.

Bagus.

"Draco?" Ginny berkata, memilih untuk fokus pada bagian paling tidak penting dari omelannya.

Dia tahu itu aneh baginya untuk menyebut nama depan Malfoy, tapi rasanya lebih aneh untuk membelanya seperti itu dan masih memanggilnya Malfoy. Dia mengambil risiko melirik wajah pria itu, berharap dia tidak tersinggung. Malfoy tampak benar-benar terperangah, tapi tidak jijik atau marah, terima kasih Merlin. Ekspresi terkejutnya hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum topengnya yang dingin dan angkuh kembali. Hermione yakin dirinya adalah satu-satunya yang memperhatikan.

"Itu namanya, bukan? "Jawabnya, berusaha menjaga gangguan dari nada suaranya.

"Aku tidak sadar bahwa kau menggunakan nama depan si Ferret," balas Ron.

"Hermione sudah tinggal di rumahnya selama berminggu-minggu," kata Harry hati-hati, berusaha menenangkan saudara iparnya yang pemarah.

"Dan kau sudah bekerja dengannya selama empat tahun dan kau masih memanggilnya Malfoy," Ginny menunjukkan.

"Ya, Harry," Hermione memotong. "Kau seharusnya malu pada dirimu sendiri. Itu bukan cara memperlakukan kolegamu."

Harry Potter memandang bingung, tidak tahu apakah dia harus mencoba menenangkan istri atau sahabatnya, yang sama-sama menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu aku subjek yang agak menarik untuk dibicarakan, tapi bisakah aku menyarankan agar kalian melanjutkan urusanmu? Aku ingin pulang secepat mungkin," Malfoy berkata.

"Diam, Ferret, tidak ada yang bertanya padamu!" Kata Ron.

"Ron, jangan kasar!" Hermione memarahinya. "Apa kau tidak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali? Selain itu, dia benar. Kita harus mengejar ketinggalan, aku merasa seperti aku tidak melihat kalian sejak lama!"

Itu berhasil. Semua orang tenang dan duduk. Malfoy mundur ke sudut terjauh ruangan itu sementara Gryffindor duduk di sofa tua yang nyaman di dekat perapian.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hermione?" Harry bertanya, dengan perhatian tulus seperti itu, hatinya menghangat dengan rasa terima kasih.

"Aku mengalami demam kabin, tapi aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. "Meskipun aku mulai menyesal tidak menjadi Auror. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku akan bertindak."

Secara kebetulan, dia bertemu dengan tatapan Malfoy pada saat yang tepat, yang mengangkat salah satu alisnya (bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu?) Dan menyeringai padanya. Baru kemudian dia menyadari sindiran yang jelas di balik kata-katanya dan dia mendengus, tersipu malu.

"Apa yang lucu?" Ron bertanya, jelas bingung dengan perilakunya.

"Tidak ada!" katanya buru-buru. "Bagaimana dengan Bill dan Fleur?"

Sementara Ron meluncurkan penjelasan tentang Bill, Fleur dan petualangan Vicky kecil, matanya beralih ke Draco lagi. Dia kelihatannya benar-benar asyik dengan buku Quidditch, gambar yang sama sekali tidak diperhatikan. Dia tampak seperti dia mungkin langsung keluar dari majalah.

"Apa kau mendengar tentang Leon Devlin?" Harry bertanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pengamatannya.

"Suami Lisa Nott? Ya, Malfoy memberitahuku." Dia meringis memikirkan hal itu. Menyedihkan, Leon yang malang.

"Apakah dia sekarang?" Kata Ginny. Dia memperhatikan temannya menatap si pirang dengan tampang yang tentu saja tidak jijik, dan dia sangat penasaran.

Dia tahu Hermione cukup baik untuk menyadari bahwa dia memiliki kecenderungan untuk mengambil proyek tanpa harapan, seperti SPEW, dan tidak akan membiarkan Malfoy memanfaatkannya untuk keuntungannya. Tapi, dia juga tahu bahwa Hermione agak pintar dan tidak naif seperti biasanya, jadi jika dia berkata Malfoy telah berubah, dia mungkin sudah.

Well, sepertinya Ginny Potter, nee Weasley, punya misi: mencari tahu seberapa banyak Draco Malfoy telah berubah, dan apakah Hermione benar-benar melakukan pemanasan padanya atau hanya 'melakukan apa yang benar', seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Apa kau mau minum, Hermione?" dia bertanya.

"Kopi, please."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Malfoy?" Dengan susah payah, Ginny berhasil menjaga nadanya tetap sopan.

Ekspresi wajah Draco sangat berharga.

"Tidak, terima kasih," katanya akhirnya.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan meracuninya," kata si kepala merah, menembakkan ekspresi paling polosnya. Matanya menyipit, Draco tampak lebih curiga. "Teh atau kopi?"

Ah, itu dia: Malfoy memandang Hermione dengan cepat, yang menganggukkan kepalanya hampir tanpa terasa.

"Teh."

"Gin, berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan memasukkan apapun ke dalam minumannya. Terutama bukan produk Weasley!" Hermione memesan.

Ginny menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, aku janji. Hermione, kau benar-benar spoilsport!"

"Kau kenal aku, selalu mengisap kesenangan hidup," canda penyihir sementara temannya menuju ke dapur.

Mendengar itu, Malfoy berusaha menyamarkan tawa dengan batuk dan gagal total.

"Apa yang dia tertawakan?" Ron mengeluh.

"Tidak ada!" Hermione hampir berteriak ketika dia memelototi Draco, menantangnya bicara tentang malam mabuk mereka.

"Aku hanya membaca tentang pertunjukan buruk dari Chudley Cannons dan menemukan itu cukup menghibur, Weasley. Aku tidak menyadari itu dilarang."

Wajah Ron menjadi semerah rambutnya pada penyebutan tim favoritnya.

"Kau ...," dia memulai, tapi Harry memotongnya.

"Abaikan saja dia, Ron," katanya, sambil menatap Hermione dengan penuh arti.

"Mudah mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu ketika Hermione ada di sini untuk melindungimu, bukan begitu Ferret?" Kata Ron, dengan tatapan yang nyaris kejam di matanya, Hermione belum pernah melihat di sana sebelumnya. "Mari kita lihat betapa beraninya kau sendirian di tempat kerja."

"Ron!" Hermione tersentak, kaget. "Apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Ada yang salah denganku? Ada yang salah denganmu?! Sejak kapan kau begitu pro-Malfoy?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku menjadi pro-Malfoy dan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan denganku menjadi anti-intimidasi!"

Ginny kembali ke ruangan tepat pada waktunya untuk mendengar Hermione tidak menyangkal dia menjadi pro-Malfoy. Aneh.

Tapi saat dia melihat bahwa saudara lelakinya akan membalas, dia tahu dia harus turun tangan sebelum ini berakhir dalam perang besar antara keduanya, dan itu tidak akan berhasil. Lagipula, kunjungan ini seharusnya tentang berita yang ingin dia sampaikan pada mereka.

"Ron, tutup mulutmu!" katanya buru-buru. "Aku tidak ingin kalian mulai bertengkar saat kita akhirnya berkumpul bersama lagi!"

Ron menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berhasil menenangkan diri. Tumbuh dan pelatihan Auror telah melakukan keajaiban untuk emosinya, Hermione merenung. Dia hanya bisa berharap dia menyadari betapa salah perilakunya terhadap Draco tepat waktu.

Lagi pula, dia tidak meragukan bahwa Slytherin memiliki beberapa bagian dalam masalah, dia terlalu bangga untuk menunjukkan betapa kesepian dan sakitnya dia dan cukup sombong untuk terus menantang teman-temannya.

Ginny menyerahkan minuman itu padanya dan Malfoy. Pria itu menghirup tehnya dengan rasa tidak percaya, tapi setelah senyum yang menyemangati dari Granger, dia menyesap dan merasa lega ketika tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Ron, Hermione, kami meyakinkan Kingsley untuk mengizinkanmu datang ke sini karena kami punya kabar baik untuk dibagikan denganmu," kata Ginny. Harry meraih tangannya dan pasangan itu berbagi senyuman yang begitu penuh kasih sayang sehingga Hermione merasa seperti sedang mengganggu pada saat intim.

"Kami akan punya bayi!" Kata Nyonya Potter, berseri-seri.

Ada beberapa detik keheningan total, sebelum Hermione praktis melemparkan dirinya ke seberang ruangan untuk memeluk teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak percaya! Selamat, aku sangat bahagia untuk kalian!"

"Apakah kau mau menjadi ibu baptis?" Harry bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih!" dia menjerit dan memeluk mereka lagi.

Ketika dia akhirnya duduk, semua orang menoleh ke Ron, yang belum bereaksi.

"Aku ...," dia tergagap. "Tapi ... Kau masih sangat muda!" Dia akhirnya meledak.

"Kami sudah menikah selama tiga tahun, Ron," kata Ginny lembut. "Dan tidak ada dari kita yang benar-benar muda, kan? Tidak setelah semua yang terjadi."

"Ya, waktumu agak mengerikan, bukan?" Dia komplain. "Ada pembunuh yang berkeliaran!"

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat menangkap mereka, Ronald Weasley! Sekarang berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan katakan kau akan menjadi ayah baptis!"

Tapi Ron sepertinya bingung menjawab. Dia masih melihat Ginny sebagai adik perempuannya, dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang ibu cukup mengejutkan. Hermione memutar matanya dan menendang tulang keringnya. Itu sepertinya cukup untuk membuatnya keluar dari keterkejutan sesaat.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjadi ayah baptis!" dia berteriak dan meraih saudara iparnya dalam pelukan. "Aku akan menjadi paman!"

Hermione tertawa, bertukar pandangan geli dengan Ginny. Dia belum merasakan cahaya ini sejak Pelahap Maut lolos.

Sore itu berlalu dengan cepat, dengan Malfoy tetap di sudutnya, diabaikan, dan sisanya mengobrol dengan gembira.

"Hermione, maukah kau membantuku menyimpan semuanya di dapur?" Ginny bertanya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Tentu saja!"

Gadis-gadis itu menuju ke dapur, membersihkan sambil mengobrol tentang hal-hal bayi, dan perubahan apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka semua berhasil mengabaikan bahaya yang melingkupi kepala mereka dengan cukup baik untuk sore itu, tapi Hermione tahu bahwa teman-temannya sangat khawatir tentang situasi ini.

"Jadi, Hermione," Ginny memulai, dengan nada yang tidak menjanjikan apapun yang baik. "Ada apa denganmu dan Malfoy?"

Tiba-tiba Hermione merasa sangat tidak nyaman karena alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Well, bagaimana denganmu jatuh di atasnya ketika kau tiba dan mata sapi yang kau buat padanya sepanjang sore, tampaknya kau tidak membencinya sebanyak dulu," kata Nyonya Potter dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Permisi? Ginevra, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak menatap Malfoy." Tapi begitu dia mengatakannya, dia menyadari itu adalah kebohongan yang terang-terangan. Dia telah mengamatinya sesekali, tapi bagaimana dia bisa disalahkan? Ferret atau tidak, Malfoy agak tampan.

"Dan kau telah mempertahankannya dengan cukup keras," lanjut Ginny, seolah-olah Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Hermione menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Dia layak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, Gin. Aku tahu apa yang dia lakukan sangat mengerikan, tapi dia hanya seorang anak yang berusaha melindungi orang tuanya. Dia membayar harganya: Kementerian mengambil hampir seluruh kekayaan Malfoy, dia diperlakukan seperti seorang paria oleh semua orang, bahkan bekas teman-temannya, dan sekarang Harry dan Ron membuat hidupnya kacau di tempat kerja."

"Jadi? Dia membuat hidupmu seperti neraka selama Hogwarts!"

Hermione memutar matanya. "Kami saling membuat hidup kami seperti neraka di Hogwarts. Ya, dia adalah git kecil yang jahat, tapi aku dapat meyakinkanmu bahwa kami memberi sebaik yang kami dapatkan. Selain itu, dia berubah, Ginny."

"Tolong jangan katakan padamu, kecuali aku, untuk percaya bahwa dia bukan lagi fanatik yang sombong, karena itu kedengarannya sangat tidak mungkin."

"Oh, dia jelas masih sombong," Hermione mengakui sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak yakin dia masih fanatik. Maksudku, dia terus mengatakan muggle lebih rendah, tapi setiap kali dia melihat sesuatu hal muggle dia sangat terkesan. Dan kemudian dia mencoba menyembunyikannya," Hermione memutar matanya dengan sayang. "Dia bahkan membaca buku muggle dan menikmatinya."

"Hermione Jean Granger, apa kau tidur dengannya?"

"APA? Apa kau tidak waras? Tentu saja tidak! Dan seandainya benar," Hermione menambahkan setelah berpikir, "Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku wanita dewasa!"

"Tentu saja, tentu saja," kata gadis itu dengan tenang. "Aku hanya ... aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Hermione. Kau memiliki kecenderungan untuk melihat yang terbaik pada semua orang, dan-"

"Kenapa semua orang terus mengatakan itu?" Hermione mengeluh. "Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, Ginny. Aku orang yang sangat logis, aku tidak percaya pada orang hanya karena aku merasa kasihan pada mereka. Aku sudah tinggal bersama lelaki itu selama berminggu-minggu, Ginny! Aku akan tahu kalau dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu, aku yakinkanmu."

"Aku benar-benar ingin mempercayaimu, tapi Harry dan Ron telah mengatakan Malfoy tidak berubah sama sekali, dan dia masih benar-benar git, dan kau tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berpikir apa lagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka!"

"Aku tahu maksudmu dengan baik," kata Hermione. "Dan aku mengerti kebingunganmu, tapi mari kita menjadi nyata di sini: Siapakah hakim karakter terbaik, aku atau Ron?"

Ginny terkikik. "Saat kau mengatakannya seperti itu, itu menempatkan hal-hal ke dalam perspektif. Pokoknya, cukup tentang itu. Kau tahu aku mempercayai penilaianmu, Sayang. Tapi, jangan berharap saudara dan suamiku semudah ini!"

"Oh, aku bisa menanganinya, jangan khawatir."

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Ginny berteriak, menjatuhkan cangkir yang dia pegang dan melompat darinya.

"Apa? Gin, ada apa?" Hermione sudah mengeluarkan tongkatnya, mencari musuh.

"Seekor laba-laba! Seekor laba-laba raksasa berdarah dalam cangkir! Merlin, hatiku yang malang," kata si kepala merah, terengah-engah karena stres.

Hermione menatap temannya yang biasanya pemberani. "Semua kebisingan untuk laba-laba? Kau terdengar seperti saudaramu."

Ginny mulai tertawa, menyadari bahwa dia mungkin bereaksi berlebihan sedikit saja. "Maaf. Dalam pembelaanku, itu sangat besar sehingga kupikir itu tikus atau sesuatu."

"Itu mengingatkan saat Scabbers muncul kembali dalam kendi susu di pondok Hagrid. Seharusnya kau melihat wajah Ron ketika dia melihat hewan peliharaannya ternyata hidup, dan Crookshanks tidak melakukan kesalahan! Well, itu sebelum kita tahu bahwa Scabbers dulu..."

Dia berhenti bicara di tengah, sebuah kesadaran tiba-tiba menyadarinya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan ini lebih cepat," dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum berbalik dan hampir berlari kembali ke ruang duduk.

"Malfoy, kita harus pergi. Sekarang!"

"Apa? Hermione, apa yang terjadi?" Seru Harry. Tiga Auror telah melompat begitu dia datang menyerbu, tongkat mereka siap.

"Apa? Oh tidak, Harry, tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku punya ide yang perlu aku periksa, itu saja," dia menjelaskan, merasa bersalah atas ketakutan yang tiba-tiba dia berikan pada teman-temannya. "Kita harus pergi, aku akan segera mengirim pesan pada kalian!"

Dia meraih lengan Malfoy dan menyeretnya ke Floo, mengabaikan keluhannya ("Jangan menganiaya aku, Granger, apa yang salah denganmu?"). Mereka melompat dengan cepat, Draco cukup lega dia tidak perlu menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan para Gryffindor.

**.o0o.**

Harry, Ron, dan Ginny tetap di Grimmauld Place, bertukar pandangan kaget.

"Aku lupa betapa terobsesi Hermione saat dia punya ide," Harry menyeringai. "Aku hampir merasa kasihan pada Malfoy."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu apa itu semua," kata Ginny, duduk di sebelah suaminya. "Dia hanya bergumam tentang tikus dan seekor laba-laba, dan ..."

"Laba-laba?" Kata Ron, paling tidak senang.

"Oh ya, yang besar di dapur," jawab saudara perempuannya. "Tapi dia lari, aku tidak tahu di mana itu."

Ron melompat, melihat sekeliling dengan tidak nyaman. "Kurasa aku harus kembali ke Cottage. Jaga dirimu, Gin, dan sampai jumpa di kantor pada hari Senin, Harry!"

Begitu dia pergi, Ginny tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Harry memandangnya, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sayang. "Kau benar-benar jahat, bukan?"

Si rambut merah duduk di pangkuan suaminya dan menciumnya. "Dan kau masih tetap menikahiku, bukan?"

Dan, setidaknya untuk beberapa jam, semua pembicaraan tentang pembunuhan dan Pelahap Maut dilupakan di Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**tbc...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Hermione bergegas melewati Malfoy Manor, bersemangat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan menuliskan teorinya. Tapi Malfoy punya ide lain, meraih sikunya untuk menghentikannya dan memaksanya untuk menghadapnya.

"Tentang apa ini, Granger? Jangan salah paham, aku lebih dari senang bahwa kunjungan itu dipotong pendek, tapi kau bertindak seperti orang gila total." Sebagai renungan, dia menambahkan: "Artinya, bahkan lebih dari biasanya."

"Ya, dan orang gila ini punya ide yang mungkin bisa memberi kita terobosan dalam kasus ini," balas Hermione dengan cepat.

"Dan kau punya ide itu di dapur Potter."

"Apa kau ingin mendengarnya atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" kata Draco, bingung pada kelakuan Granger yang tiba-tiba kesal. Dia tampak sangat bahagia hanya beberapa saat sebelumnya. "Jangan kau lemparkan semua kekesalanmu padaku, Granger!"

Hermione menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan pikirannya sejenak. "Maaf," katanya. "Aku cenderung melakukan itu saat aku mendapatkan inspirasi. Abaikan saja."

"Lebih baik ini ide yang bagus," gerutu Draco.

"Mungkin saja," kata Hermione ragu-ragu. "Kau tahu, ada yang mengingatkanku pada Peter Pettigrew. Kurasa kau tahu ceritanya, kan? Bagaimana dia memalsukan kematiannya dan menghabiskan bertahun-tahun sebagai tikus?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Jadi apa, kau pikir salah satu Pelahap Maut adalah animagus? Aku masih tidak melihat ..."

"Tidak, bukan animagus. Draco, salah satu masalah terbesar kita dalam kasus ini adalah kita tidak tahu siapa yang mengatur semua ini. Tidak ada Pelahap Maut yang bebas yang punya pemikiran cukup cerdik, dengan kekuatan dan pengaruh untuk melakukan ini, atau begitulah kita berpikir. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari orang yang kita duga mati ternyata masih hidup?"

Dia akan menguraikan lebih jauh tapi raut wajah Malfoy mengatakan padanya bahwa dia menangkap maksudnya, jadi dia dengan sabar menunggu jawaban. (Baik, mungkin tidak terlalu sabar, tapi dia butuh waktu sangat lama sebelum menjawab. Apakah dia akan menertawakannya?)

"Merlin, Granger, itu brilian!" dia mengatakan. "Sebenarnya itu akan menjelaskan banyak hal. Tapi bagaimana dia (dia disini berarti si penjahat) melakukannya? Sejauh yang aku tahu, Pettigrew adalah satu-satunya animagus dari tanah."

"Ada cara lain... Transfigurasi, misalnya."

"Yang berarti dia akan mendapat bantuan dari luar. Itu mungkin." Draco berbalik dan mulai berlari kembali ke Floo.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Hermione memanggilnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan semua file tentang Pelahap Maut yang telah mati!"

Hermione tersenyum. Banyak hal yang bisa dikatakan tentang Draco Malfoy, tapi dia yakin itu efisien.

**.o0o.**

Satu jam kemudian, Malfoy kembali dengan setumpuk file mengambang di belakangnya.

"Aku membuat salinan. Jika ada yang tahu aku menyelinap di ruang arsip pada hari Sabtu, aku mungkin akan berakhir sebagai tersangka nomor 1 dan ke Azkaban sebelum kau menyadarinya."

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dan Kingsley juga, aku yakin."

"Sebaiknya kau benar tentang ini," keluh Draco.

"Jangan dramatis. Sekarang mari kita mulai mencari."

"Apa sebenarnya yang kita cari?" Draco bertanya, saat dia menyerahkan setengah dari file itu dan duduk di kursi yang biasa di depannya.

"Setiap mayat yang bisa keliru. Jika wajahnya cacat berat, misalnya terbakar, itu bisa berarti seseorang telah menukar mayat."

_"Draught of the Living Dead."_

Hermione mengangguk. "Tepat. Tapi, itu hanya berlangsung sekitar 6 hingga 8 jam, jadi pergantian akan terjadi sebelum orang mati diangkut ke Kementerian. Atau tidak ada mayat sama sekali: siapa pun yang terbunuh karena ledakan atau menghilang dalam api dapat mengubah bentuk diri mereka sendiri."

Draco menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Mari kita mulai mencari," dia mengulangi kata-kata sebelumnya.

Untuk waktu yang lama, satu-satunya suara yang bisa didengar di perpustakaan adalah suara napas mereka dan pergantian halaman.

"Ini akan jauh lebih mudah jika Kementerian menggunakan komputer!" Hermione berseru, kesal. "Sihir mungkin berguna kadang-kadang, tapi Muggle jauh lebih baik dalam hal mengatur file."

"Apa ..." Draco membuntuti, tidak yakin apa kata itu.

"Komputer," jawab gadis itu, tersenyum sedikit. "Di perpustakaan Muggle, atau arsip Muggle, jika kau ingin menemukan sesuatu, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mengetik, eh ... tulis beberapa kata kunci, dan kemudian semua kemungkinan yang cocok dengan kata-kata kunci itu akan tercantum."

Draco menatapnya, keraguan di matanya. "Bagaimana cara kerjanya? Apakah kau yakin itu benar?"

"Ya, Draco, aku yakin." Hermione memutar matanya. "Aku tidak hanya mengarang cerita untuk membuat Muggle terdengar lebih baik, kau tahu. Jika kau berani mengambil resiko datang ke dunia Muggle kau akan memperhatikannya sendiri."

Draco mengabaikan pernyataan terakhirnya. "Ada apa dengan semua _Draco_ ini? Kau belum pernah memanggilku seperti itu sebelumnya, dan tiba-tiba kau mengatakannya tiga kali dalam satu hari!"

"Oh!" Hermione tersipu. Dia tidak menyadari dia mengatakannya lagi. "Aku tidak tahu, itu baru saja terjadi. Kurasa ibumu selalu memanggilmu seperti itu, dan aku sudah terbiasa karenanya. Apakah itu mengganggumu?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang ditunjukkan Potter dengan cerdas, itu adalah namaku. Tapi jangan berharap aku memanggilmu Hermione." Nama itu terasa aneh datang dari bibirnya, dan menilai dari rona merah baru di wajah Granger, dia juga sepenuhnya terpengaruh olehnya. "Kau akan selalu menjadi Granger bagiku."

Hermione tersenyum dan terus melihat-lihat file.

Matanya kering dan sakit dan kepalanya berdenyut. Dia mungkin harus tidur tapi Malfoy masih bekerja dan dia terlalu bangga untuk berhenti sebelum pria itu. Malfoy mungkin akan menuduhnya malas.

Dia meletakkan file yang telah dia baca di tumpukan 'tidak diragukan lagi mati' dan merentangkan lengannya di atas kepalanya, berusaha meringankan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada fotonya, Harry dan Teddy, dan rasa ingin tahu mendapatkan yang terbaik darinya.

"Apa kau sudah menulis surat ke Andromeda?"

Draco meringis. "Tidak. Aku akan menulisnya saat kasus ini selesai."

"Kau harus-"

"Jangan bilang apa yang harus kulakukan, Granger," bentaknya. "Aku yakin kita punya masalah yang lebih penting daripada mendiskusikan hubunganku dengan bibiku."

Hermione menjatuhkan subjek dan membuka file berikutnya, hanya untuk melihat bibi Malfoy yang lain. Bellatrix Lestrange. Dia bisa merasakan semua warna mengering dari wajahnya saat dia buru-buru mendorong dokumen itu.

"Sudah larut dan aku kelelahan," katanya, berharap suaranya terdengar normal. "Aku menyebutnya malam."

Draco mengangguk. Begitu Granger meninggalkan ruangan, dia meraih dan mengambil file yang telah dibacanya sebelum tampak seputih hantu.

Bibi Bella. Itu menjelaskan teror di matanya. Saudara perempuan ibunya adalah wanita yang menakutkan.

Draco mencubit batang hidungnya dengan jari-jarinya, bukan untuk pertama kalinya mengutuk keluarganya yang kacau. Hari dimana Hermione disiksa di ruang tamunya adalah salah satu hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Dia ingat menatap gadis yang sudah dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun itu sambil menangis kesakitan, kegembiraan sadis di mata bibinya, kebosanan ibunya yang lepas, dan berpikir _ini tidak mungkin benar. _Tidak ada kebanggaan dalam tindakan kekerasan ini. Benih keraguan yang ditanam di tahun keenamnya hanya tumbuh lebih kuat hari itu, dan akhirnya kepercayaan lama ayahnya sepenuhnya ditumbangkan.

Dia membuang file Bellatrix di tumpukan 'tidak diragukan lagi mati' dengan jijik.

Beberapa jam kemudian dia mengangguk, dan setelah membaca kalimat yang sama empat kali berturut-turut, dia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Dia kembali ke kamarnya, hanya ingin jatuh ke tempat tidur dan tidur selama beberapa hari.

Ketika melewati pintu ke kamar Granger, dia bisa mendengar rintihan. Dia berhenti di langkahnya, dan menguping di pintu. _Demi alasan keamanan,_ jelas.

Dia bisa mendengar isak tangis, diikuti dengan bergumam: _tidak, tidak, tidak please jangan, berhenti, tinggalkan aku sendiri,_ ... Itu adalah suara yang menyedihkan, dan sebelum dia bisa memikirkan tentang kebodohan dari tindakannya dia telah membuka pintu, menyeberangi ruangan dan berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya.

Granger tampak berantakan. Dia menangis dalam tidurnya, rambutnya tampak seperti binatang yang menghuni kepalanya (lebih dari biasanya), kulit kecil yang bisa dilihatnya tertutupi keringat, dan kakinya kusut di seprai.

"Granger?" dia berbisik, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Apa dia seharusnya membangunkannya? Atau apakah itu akan membuatnya takut? Dia tidak suka diganggu, terutama oleh Hermione Granger yang paranoid.

"Please, hentikan, itu menyakitkan, ..." gumamnya, berbalik lagi dan mengubur wajahnya di bantalnya.

Draco tidak bisa meninggalkannya seperti ini. Bahkan dia tidak ingin. Dia melihat tongkat Granger di meja dan melemparkannya ke tanah, jauh dari tempat tidur. Dia _adalah_ seorang Slytherin setelah semua, dan jika dia bisa menghindari risiko yang tidak perlu maka dia akan.

"Granger, aku ingin kau bangun," katanya lembut, ragu-ragu meraih untuk menyentuh bahunya.

Hermione terdiam, tapi sebaliknya tidak bereaksi dengan cara apa pun.

"Granger, ini hanya mimpi buruk, bangun." Dia berbicara sedikit lebih keras dan mengguncangkan bahu.

Hermione menjerit dan berbalik dengan sangat cepat sehingga dia entah bagaimana berhasil memukul wajahnya.

"Sialan, nona muda, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa ... Malfoy?" Dia masih terdengar ketakutan.

"Ya, ini aku," jawabnya, berusaha tetap bersikap baik meskipun hidungnya berdenyut-denyut. "Kau bermimpi buruk, aku membangunkanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku ... Tidak, tidak juga," akunya. "Aku ketakutan."

Draco menatapnya. Tidak pernah dalam sejuta tahun dia akan berpikir Granger akan mengatakan itu padanya. Mungkin dia masih setengah tidur.

"Mimpi tidak bisa menyakitimu, Granger. Kau aman di sini, oke? Aku tidak akan membiarkan apa pun terjadi padamu," katanya, suaranya menenangkan. Sial, melakukan sesuatu yang menghibur ini sulit.

Draco bisa melihatnya memperdebatkan kata-katanya. "Akankah kau tinggal?" Granger tidak pernah terdengar begitu rentan, dan itu menarik naluri perlindungan yang terkubur dalam dirinya.

"Ya, tentu." Hanya sebentar, katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sampai Granger tertidur.

Dia melepas sepatunya dan bergabung dengan Granger di tempat tidur, duduk di sandaran kepala. Dia membuat suara berisik di bagian belakang tenggorokannya dan meringkuk di bantalnya.

"Tidurlah, Granger," katanya. Matanya terkulai, dan tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat lelah.

"Terima kasih, Draco," gumamnya mengantuk.

Dia punya waktu sekitar satu menit untuk merenungkan keanehan wanita yang berbaring di sampingnya. Di sini Granger berbaring, di sebuah rumah yang aneh karena orang-orang dengan tanda yang mirip dengan miliknya di lengan mereka ingin membunuhnya, dengan mimpi buruk tentang bibinya yang gila, tapi dia memintanya untuk tinggal.

Dan kemudian dia tertidur. Itu jelas bukan bagian dari rencana.

**.o0o.**

Hermione bangun perlahan, menjadi sadar akan lingkungannya. Hal pertama yang dia perhatikan adalah betapa hangatnya dia, yang agak aneh mengingat saat itu musim dingin, dan dia mencoba menendang selimut dengan kakinya hanya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang _tidak_ seharusnya ada di sana.

Terkejut, Hermione membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya, dan merasakan tubuh yang keras di belakangnya. Dia membeku, merasakan kepanikan, sebelum ingatannya tentang malam kemarin kembali.

Samar-samar dia ingat bagaimana pria itu menghiburnya, dan kemudian dia memintanya untuk tinggal. _Ya Tuhan, apakah aku benar-benar mengatakan itu? Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!_

Tapi dia tidak mengira Malfoy akan menginap! Dia mengintip ke balik selimut, melihat pakaiannya.

Mereka mungkin hanya tertidur, mengingat betapa lelahnya mereka berdua, dan sangat normal bagi tubuh mereka untuk bergerak menuju sumber kehangatan di malam hari! Itu tidak berarti apa-apa, dan tentunya mereka berdua cukup dewasa untuk mengabaikan ini.

Sekarang setelah dia berhasil menenangkan dirinya, dia santai sedikit, menjadi lebih sadar Draco Malfoy berbaring ditempat _tidurnya_. Situasi yang aneh.

Dia bisa merasakan napasnya di rambutnya, berat lengannya di pinggulnya dan kekerasannya di punggung bawahnya. Dia tersipu pada pemikiran itu. Ini akan menjadi pagi yang canggung.

Baik, lalu bagaimana sekarang? Dia harus bangun, dia memutuskan. Sudah hampir pukul enam, dan dengan sedikit keberuntungan Malfoy tidak akan bangun.

Tapi dia sangat nyaman, dan dia telah lama tidak merasa aman.

Segera setelah dia menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan, dia tahu dia harus menjauh dari Malfoy sebelum pikirannya sepenuhnya lepas kendali. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, tapi alam bawah sadar Malfoy sepertinya tidak menyukai gagasan itu. Lengannya menegang di sekelilingnya dan kepalanya menyenggol lehernya, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

Jadi Malfoy suka berpelukan. Siapa yang akan menyangka. Dia tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika napasnya menggelitik kulitnya.

"Hah?" Tubuh Malfoy menegang di belakangnya saat dia bangun, dan Hermione menahan napas untuk mengantisipasi reaksinya. Dia menoleh untuk melihat wajah pria itu. Selama tiga detik yang panjang Malfoy hanya menatapnya, mengedipkan matanya, lalu dia melompat, melepaskannya dan mencoba untuk berguling ...

Hanya untuk berakhir di tanah, meninggalkan jejak kusut di seprai.

Hermione meledak menertawakan ekspresinya yang tidak puas, lupa untuk malu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya.

"Selamat pagi, Draco," katanya, terlalu ceria untuk jam yang tidak menyenangkan.

Malfoy memelototinya saat itu, tapi efeknya agak hancur oleh wajahnya yang mengantuk dan rambutnya yang mencuat ke segala arah, jadi Hermione hanya tertawa lebih keras.

Malfoy berdiri, meraih sepatunya dan meninggalkan ruangan, menggerutu pelan di sepanjang jalan.

**.o0o.**

Dia tidak lagi tertawa saat duduk sendirian di perpustakaan. Dia mengerutkan kening, sebenarnya. Bagaimana jika Malfoy jijik dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidur di samping Mudblood? Bagaimana jika Malfoy memutuskan dia tidak ingin bekerja dengannya lagi, dan Malfoy akan tinggal sejauh mungkin dari sekarang?

Dia akan keberatan, dan bukan hanya karena Malfoy adalah satu dari hanya dua orang yang dia lihat secara teratur. Ini adalah pengakuan yang menyakitkan, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa disangkal. Dia benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan mereka, dan penolakannya sekarang akan melukai perasaannya.

Kapan dia begitu dekat dengan mantan Slytherin? Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan ini terjadi?

Ini bisa menjadi masalah jika itu berdampak padanya, atau pekerjaan mereka bersama. Mereka adalah mitra yang baik dan akan menyelesaikan kasus ini lebih cepat jika mereka melakukannya sebagai tim, yang akan agak sulit jika Malfoy memilih untuk mengabaikannya mulai sekarang.

Dia menyerah berpura-pura membaca dan mondar-mandir di depan mejanya saat pria itu akhirnya masuk.

"Kau terlambat," katanya tegas.

"Ini hari Minggu, Granger. Aku bahkan tidak seharusnya bekerja sama sekali."

"Ada pembunuh yang berkeliaran, Malfoy. Kau seharusnya bekerja sampai kau menangkap mereka."

Draco memutar matanya. "Kau tampaknya tidak begitu bersemangat untuk bekerja saat kau menghabiskan sepanjang sore dengan teman-temanmu, yang juga keduanya Auror dan bisa saja bekerja pada waktu itu, aku segera menambahkan."

Hermione memelototinya tapi tidak bisa menemukan jawaban pedas, karena, yah, dia benar.

"Ayo kita lakukan ini," katanya.

Mereka butuh beberapa jam lagi sebelum memeriksa semua file. Mereka dibiarkan dengan selusin nama di tumpukan 'mungkin tidak mati setelah semua', beberapa lebih mungkin daripada yang lain.

"Baik, mari kita selesaikan ini lagi," kata Hermione. "Dengan begitu kita berdua tau semua nama. Kemudian kita bisa mulai memutuskan mana yang paling mungkin, berdasarkan pada cara mereka mati dan apa yang kita ketahui tentang karakter mereka."

Tiga file pertama tampaknya tidak terlalu menjanjikan, tapi nama keempat menarik perhatian Malfoy.

"Dolohov?" dia berkata.

"Ya," jawab Hermione. "Dia mati karena ledakan, para Auror yang menyaksikannya mengatakan kutukan itu kemungkinan berasal dari Pelahap Maut lain yang mencoba memukul salah satu dari mereka."

"Aku cukup yakin dia bukan Animagus."

"Dia tidak harus seperti itu. Jika dia mengubah dirinya sendiri, atau diubah rupa, menjadi sesuatu yang kecil dan tidak mencolok, orang lain bisa mengubahnya kembali begitu pertempuran selesai. Istrinya masih hidup dan bebas, istrinya mungkin bisa membantunya. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang dia?"

"Dolohov kejam," kata Draco. Hermione meringis, dia sudah tahu itu. Pertemuan yang dia lakukan dengannya dalam pertempuran di Departemen Misteri bukanlah sesuatu yang akan dia lupakan. "Dia adalah petarung yang sangat handal, sangat pandai menggunakan mantra nonverbal dan sangat dihormati di kalangan Pelahap Maut. Ayahku pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa satu-satunya alasan Pangeran Kegelapan tidak memberinya peringkat yang lebih tinggi adalah karena dia tidak percaya sepenuhnya padanya. Rupanya Dolohov tidak stabil dan tidak dapat diprediksi, dan istrinya tidak terlalu menyukai You-Know-Who."

"Oh, demi Merlin, sebut saja namanya, Draco. Dia sudah mati selama bertahun-tahun, kau tahu."

Draco memelototi sindirannya. "Apakah ada informasi yang sama sekali tidak berguna yang ingin kau sampaikan, atau akankah kita terus melakukan pekerjaan sialan ini?"

"Tidak perlu bersikap kasar tentang itu," kata Hermione marah.

"Pokoknya," kata Draco, melihat file itu lagi. "Jika Dolohov masih hidup, ini akan jauh lebih masuk akal. Pelahap Maut lainnya akan mengikutinya. Tapi dia tidak dianggap sebagai tipe orang yang membutuhkan banyak waktu perencanaan dan sangat berhati-hati tentang itu semua."

"Bagaimana dengan istrinya?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dia, tapi ibuku mungkin. Aku akan bertanya padanya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu!"

"Granger, kita sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu dia bahwa kita bekerja bersama. Aku cukup yakin jika kita menyerbu pada saat yang sama, dan mengajukan pertanyaan tentang Pelahap Maut adalah hadiah mati."

"Aku pikir dia sudah tahu juga! Aku ingin mendengar apa yang dia katakan, Draco."

Ada nama depan lagi. Untuk suatu alasan, mendengarnya berkata Draco membuatnya jauh lebih sulit untuk menolaknya. "Baiklah, sialan!" dia menyerah. "Aku akan bertanya padanya saat makan malam, dengan begitu dia tidak akan tahu apa-apa dan kau masih bisa mendengar jawabannya."

Hermione tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih. Mari kita periksa sisa file ini, bukan?"

**.o0o.**

Itu pasti Dolohov. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang masuk akal, kematiannya adalah satu-satunya yang bisa diatur.

Jika mereka benar, ini bisa menjadi terobosan besar, jadi dengan rasa takut yang wajar dia pergi untuk makan malam hari itu. Dia adalah bola energi, harus menggunakan semua kontrol dirinya untuk tidak bangkit dari kursinya dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

Akan tetapi, Malfoy sepertinya gambaran yang sangat santai. Dia bicara dengan ibunya, tapi tidak pernah menyinggung masalah ini.

Bagaimana dia bisa begitu tenang?

Dia menatapnya tajam saat Narcissa tidak melihat. Dia mengatakan _'bersabar_' dan menatapnya seolah dia adalah anak yang menyebalkan.

Sweet Merlin, dia membenci git itu.

Dia yakin Malfoy membuatnya menunggu dengan sengaja. Akhirnya, setelah apa yang tampak seperti keabadian, Malfoy menoleh ke ibunya dan bertanya, seolah-olah itu sama sekali tidak penting: "Ibu, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mengenal istri Dolohov?"

"Valentina? Tidak terlalu baik, Sayang, kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Dia seharusnya melapor setahun sekali untuk diinterogasi, tapi dia tidak muncul. Saat kami pergi untuk memeriksa rumahnya, rumah itu kosong. Aku berharap kau bisa memberitahuku sesuatu untuk membantu menemukannya," dia berbohong dengan lancar.

Hermione duduk di tepi kursinya, siap menyerap setiap informasi kecil yang bisa diberikan Narcissa pada mereka, saat dia merasakan _sesuatu_ menendang tulang keringnya, keras.

Dia harus menggigit lidahnya untuk menghindari suara yang menyakitkan (yang mengakibatkan lidahnya sakit juga) dan menatap tajam pada penyihir pirang.

Malfoy menyeringai padanya, dan saat dia yakin ibunya tidak mengawasinya, dia berkata, _'Jangan terlalu jelas'._

Hermione tidak bisa membalas tanpa memberikan segalanya, jadi dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan mendapatkannya kembali nanti dan bersandar ke kursinya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat begitu tertarik.

Saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa Malfoy tidak memindahkan kakinya dan anggota badan yang bersinggungan sekarang bersandar pada miliknya. Dia terkejut Malfoy rela menyentuhnya dan belum mencoba untuk menarik diri secepat kilat.

Mungkin dia harus menggerakkan kakinya. Tapi tidak, Malfoy lah yang telah menginvasi ruangnya. Dia menolak untuk diganggu oleh itu. Jika itu menjadi masalah, maka Malfoy lah yang harus pindah.

Tapi dia sangat _menyadari_ gesekannya. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, dan karena suatu alasan duduk di sana, berbicara dengan ibunya sambil terus terhubung, terasa intim.

Itu benar-benar konyol. Itu hanya kakinya, demi Merlin. Malfoy mungkin bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang dia lakukan! Belum lagi mereka berbagi ranjang ... Tapi dia belum benar-benar sadar, jadi itu tidak sama.

"Valentina adalah wanita yang aneh," Narcissa berbicara, setelah mengumpulkan pikirannya tentang masalah ini. "Dia penyihir yang mengesankan dan sangat percaya pada keunggulan Pureblood, tapi dia tidak pernah menyukai The Dark Lord. Kurasa dia tidak setuju dengan metodenya. Meskipun ada protes, Antonin menjadi Pelahap Maut dan dia tetap tinggal bersamanya."

"Itu mengejutkan kami semua. Valentina Dolohov tidak diragukan lagi lebih unggul daripada suaminya dalam hal kecerdasan dan keterampilan, jadi saat dia menentang keinginannya, kami berharap dia berkemas dan kembali ke Rusia. Tapi dia tidak. Dia pasti sangat mencintai suaminya, wanita malang itu." Di sini Narcissa hanyut dengan cemberut, jelas teringat bagaimana cintanya sendiri berakhir. Ekspresi Draco menjadi kosong sekaligus, seperti yang selalu terjadi saat dia merasa tidak nyaman tentang sesuatu.

Hermione merasa seperti pengganggu dalam masalah keluarga yang sangat pribadi ini, tapi dia tidak bisa benar-benar pergi sekarang, bukan?

Dia hampir melompat saat merasakan Draco memindahkan kakinya. Bukan karena dia kecewa, tidak sama sekali, dia benar-benar lega ...

_Oh_

Pria itu telah menyilangkan pergelangan kakinya dan merentangkannya, yang berarti kakinya sekarang menyentuh tulang keringnya. Hermione menatapnya, terkejut, tapi tatapannya tertuju pada piringnya yang kosong. Dia mendorongnya ke bawah meja, berpikir dia mungkin bisa menggunakan gangguan dan bahwa dia harus tahu bahwa dia tidak tertipu sedikit pun oleh topengnya yang tidak tertarik.

Hermione bersumpah bahwa dia bisa melihat senyum kecil muncul di sudut mulutnya, tapi itu berubah menjadi tampilan suram saat Malfoy melihat ekspresi sedih ibunya.

Draco meraih tangan ibunya dan memegangnya dengan hati-hati. "Ibu?" dia bertanya dengan lembut.

"Maaf, sayang, aku agak terganggu hari ini. Jangan pedulikan aku!" Narcissa menjawab, memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. "Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa kuberitahukan pada?"

"Apa kau tahu jika dia memiliki rumah lain di negara ini? Atau keluarga, teman baik, ..."

"Sekarang setelah kau menyebutkannya, aku yakin dia pernah bicara tentang sebuah rumah di pantai. Dia sangat menyukai pantai. Aku khawatir hanya itu yang aku tahu, Draco. Aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih jauh."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Aku yakin kita akan memecahkannya."

"Tapi aku harus mengakui," kata Narcissa. "Itu mengejutkanku, kau bertanya padaku pada hari Minggu. Kau tidak pergi kerja hari ini, kan?" Sebelum dia punya kesempatan untuk menjawab, Narcissa menambahkan: "Dan untuk menanyakan ini padaku saat makan malam, di depan Hermione. Itu agak tidak profesional, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?"

Draco menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga, ketenangannya yang biasa terlupakan sejenak.

"Hah! Sudah kubilang dia tahu!" Hermione berseru penuh kemenangan. Dia memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Jika dengan mengetahui maksudmu aku sadar bahwa kalian berdua sudah akur dan telah bekerjasama untuk sementara waktu, maka ya, aku tahu. Aku tersinggung kau berpikir begitu rendah padaku, Draco. Bahkan Hermione tidak meremehkan aku seperti itu."

"Seperti biasa, Ibu, kau terlalu pintar untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Kurasa tidak ada gunanya lagi melakukan sandiwara kecil ini, jadi jika kau permisi, kami akan segera kembali bekerja."

Narcissa melambaikan tangannya pada mereka, mengusir mereka dari meja seolah-olah mereka anak kecil.

"'Sudah kubilang', sungguh Granger? Betapa kekanak-kanakan," kata Draco begitu mereka meninggalkan ruangan.

Hermione sedikit memerah malu. "Tapi aku benar, kan?"

"Dan hanya itu yang penting, tentu saja. Tetap know-it-all yang selalu menjengkelkan."

"Diam!" katanya, dan menyenggol bahu Malfoy dengan miliknya. Keras.

Draco menghela nafas. "Kau yakin mau memulai ini? Karena, mengingat tinggi badanmu yang agak tidak mengesankan, aku mungkin bisa melemparmu menuruni tangga dengan satu tangan."

Hermione mendengus. "Aku bilang diam! Dan tidak, kau tidak bisa, karena Kingsley akan mematahkan kepalamu."

"Tidak jika aku mengatakan padanya itu kecelakaan, dan aku tahu siapa yang memimpin Pelahap Maut yang melarikan diri."

Hermione menatapnya, dengan mulut ternganga. "Kau tidak akan! Tentunya bahkan kau akan merasa bersalah tentang mengambil satu-satunya kredit untuk sesuatu yang pada dasarnya _aku_ tahu."

"Slytherin, ingat?" Tapi Malfoy memiliki binar di matanya yang menolak sentimen bersama dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan yang paling manis di wajahnya, dan Hermione tidak bisa menghentikan tawa yang menggelembung di dadanya.

Draco menatapnya aneh tapi tetap saja menyeringai.

Pada saat yang sama perasaan yang sangat aneh menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba claustrophobia yang telah tumbuh sekian lama karena dia terkurung di sini tampaknya agak berkurang, ketakutan yang mengikutinya kelihatannya tidak penting, dan Hermione berpikir bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, tinggal di Manor tidak seburuk itu.

* * *

**tbc..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Senin adalah hari di mana Malfoy akan menyampaikan gagasan mereka pada Kepala Auror, dan Hermione agak gugup tentang hal itu.Dia tahu dia hanya akan mendapat jawaban saat Malfoy kembali dari Kementerian sehingga dia mencoba mengisi waktu luangnya dengan pekerjaannya sendiri, yang agaknya dia abaikan sejak dia mulai bekerja dengan pria itu.

Tapi berkali-kali pikirannya berkeliaran ke Kementerian, dan penelitian yang seharusnya dia lakukan tidak dapat membuatnya tetap tertarik.Dia hanya menyadari bahwa dia sedang melamun ketika burung hantu besar tiba di jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"dia bertanya pada binatang itu, membiarkannya masuk.Dia mengenali burung hantu itu, itu milik Malfoy, jadi surat itu mungkin untuk Draco atau Narcissa.Begitu surat itu dijatuhkan, burung hantu itu pergi, bahkan tidak menunggu kudapan.Itu adalah hal yang baik, mengingat dia tidak memilikinya.

Nama di amplop itu jelas miliknya, yang sedikit mengejutkan.Dia membukanya dengan cepat, sangat ingin tahu apa isinya.

_Granger,__Kingsley dan Williamson terkesan dengan kemajuan kita.Aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kita mengerjakannya bersama-sama, Kingsley sepertinya tidak terkejut.Tapi, jangan beritahu temanmu yang datang dengan itu.Mereka ingin menjaga keterlibatanku di dalamnya agar tidak memberikan alasan lain bagi Pelahap Maut untuk mengejarku.__DM_

Dia tersentuh karena Malfoy meluangkan waktu untuk menulis surat padanya.Itu perhatiannya, yang agak tidak biasa tapi tetap manis.

Tentu saja, Malfoy mungkin akan mengatakan bahwa itu untuk memastikan dia tidak menulis pada teman-temannya tentang hal ini, tapi dia sangat sadar bahwa surat-suratnya dikirimkan sekali sehari, oleh peri rumah, dan bahwa pria itu akan memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk memperingatkannya setelah bekerja.

Hermione tersenyum seperti orang bodoh atas tindakan Malfoy yang bijaksana, meskipun itu sangat disayangkan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Malfoy telah berkontribusi begitu banyak pada gagasan itu.Mungkin saat itu para Auror akan memperlakukannya dengan sedikit lebih hormat.

Hermione akhirnya dapat berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya sekarang, dan bahkan berhasil melakukan penelitian independen tentang Werewolf.Tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan tentang kasus ini sampai Malfoy kembali dengan informasi lebih lanjut, dia harus tetap sibuk atau dia akan menjadi gila memikirkan semua yang terjadi.Hari-hari semakin dingin, dan hujan datang terus-menerus, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berjalan-jalan setiap hari.

Pukul tiga, Polly muncul di kamarnya.

"Miss Hermione, Nyonya Narcissa memintamu untuk minum teh dengannya di ruang duduk. Cuaca terlalu menyedihkan untuk berjalan-jalan, katanya."

"Terima kasih, Polly. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Sambil berjalan menuju ke sisi sayap rumah Narcissa, dia harus mengakui bahwa dia agak cemas.Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya dia melihat matriark Malfoy sejak kolaborasinya dengan Draco di tempat terbuka, dan dia tidak yakin bagaimana reaksi Narcissa.

"Selamat sore, Hermione."

"Halo, Narcissa," jawab gadis itu ragu-ragu."Apa kabarmu hari ini?"

"Baik, terima kasih. Meskipun agak kesal pada putraku karena perilakunya yang sok rahasia. Atau haruskah aku mengatakan upayanya merahasiakan itu karena dia jelas tidak berhasil."

Hermione terkekeh."Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku mengenal Draco. Aku bisa tahu bahwa ada perubahan dalam perilakunya dengan segera. Pasangkan itu dengan dia pulang dengan segera setelah bekerja dan kebutuhan gencarmu untuk ikut campur, jangan tersinggung sayang, dan itu tidak sulit untuk datang ke akal kesimpulan."

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus? Yang paling penting adalah para tahanan ini ditangkap sekaligus, dan aku tidak ragu penyelidikan akan berjalan jauh lebih cepat jika kalian berdua bekerja sama. Salazar tahu sebagian besar rekan-rekannya tidak secerdas itu bukan."

Sisa kunjungan itu penuh dengan percakapan yang basa-basi, dan saat Hermione kembali ke perpustakaannya, dia merasa lega Narcissa sepertinya tidak punya masalah dengan semuanya.Seberapa jauh mereka telah datang sejak malam pertamanya di sini!

Meskipun pada awalnya Narcissa hampir tidak menganggapnya pantas untuk diajak bicara, sekarang tidak ada hari yang berlalu tanpa mereka berdua bertemu apakah itu untuk minum teh atau duduk di kebun.Dan Draco?Dia telah berubah dari sangat tidak menyukainya dan memandang rendah padanya untuk menganggapnya hampir ... Seperti apa sebenarnya?Seorang teman?

Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy sebagai teman, itu terdengar aneh.Belum lagi dia mungkin tidak akan pernah berkenan memanggilnya seperti itu.Oh well, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal ini.Bagaimanapun, itu hanya selama dia tinggal di Manor.Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa saat semua ini selesai, mereka akan kembali berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Mungkin anggukan sopan saat mereka berpapasan di koridor Kementerian, atau minum teh bersama Narcissa sesekali.Dan dia akan memperingatkan Harry dan Ron setiap kali mereka berbicara buruk tentang Slytherin.

Sekembalinya ke perpustakaan, dia duduk untuk membaca surat terakhir Ginny.Korespondensinya dengan gadis yang lebih muda itu telah meningkat secara drastis sejak Ginny sendiri 'berada di bawah tahanan rumah', seperti yang dikatakannya dengan apik.Weasley yang termuda tidak pernah duduk dan tidak melakukan apapun, tapi sekarang setelah hamil Harry berhasil meyakinkannya untuk tetap aman.Ginny ternyata menjadi penulis yang sangat baik, meskipun beberapa deskripsinya cenderung agak terlalu kasar untuk selera Hermione ("Aku bersumpah, jika Terry yang ceroboh terus menginjak tangga bodoh di tengah malam tanpa memiliki kesopanan untuk membungkam langkah kakinya, aku akan hex dia ke luar!").Memiliki Fred dan George sebagai saudara kandung, mungkin memang itu yang diharapkan, tapi tetap saja.

BANG!

Pintu perpustakaan dilemparkan terbuka dan penyihir pirang itu menyerbu masuk ke ruangan, menjatuhkan beberapa file di mejanya.

"Dengan Kingsley dan bosku tahu bahwa kau sedang mengerjakan kasus ini, tiba-tiba jauh lebih mudah untuk memberimu file yang dibutuhkan," katanya dengan gigi terkatup."Kau bisa mulai jika mau, tapi kau harus permisi sebentar. Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan apapun sekarang."

Hermione mengamati kilatan marah di matanya dan nadi berdenyut-denyut di pelipisnya dan tahu mungkin akan lebih bijaksana untuk memberinya waktu untuk menenangkan diri, tapi sekali lagi rasa ingin tahu menjadi lebih baik darinya.

"Draco?"katanya lembut, lelah membuatnya semakin marah."Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak hanya teman-teman kecilmu yang memberiku neraka sepanjang hari, tampaknya marah dengan apapun yang kulakukan akhir pekan ini, tapi tentu saja ibuku memilih untuk memojokkanku begitu aku kembali untuk menguliahiku tentang pentingnya kejujuran. Kejujuran, bisakah kau mempercayainya?"

"Apa yang Harry dan Ron lakukan?"dia bertanya, matanya menyipit menjadi celah.Dia benar-benar lupa tatapan yang ditukar antara dua sahabatnya saat dia berada di Grimmauld Place, meskipun dia ingat khawatir tentang apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Oh, seperti biasa," jawab Draco, masih terdengar sangat marah."Mereka menyebutku Ferret, menghina warisan dan ayahku, dan menyiratkan beberapa kali bahwa aku mungkin bersekongkol dengan para Pelahap Maut, meskipun faktanya, setelah persidangan, aku harus membuat Sumpah Tak Terpecahkan untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu lagi."

Draco bicara tentang hal itu dengan sembrono, tapi Hermione bisa tahu dia terluka dan tersinggung.Itu, pada gilirannya, membuatnya marah.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka!"katanya, berdiri dan mulai berjalan."Ada apa dengan anak-anak itu? Aku bersumpah, saat aku tidak ada di sana untuk mengawasi mereka, mereka menarik sesuatu seperti ini! Itu salah, dan sangat kekanak-kanakan, dan argh! Oh tunggu saja, lain kali aku melihat mereka, mereka akan berharap mereka tidak pernah melintasiku! Oh, aku bisa ... "

Draco berhenti mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan dan hanya mengamatinya, kagum.

Dia menghabiskan empat tahun terakhir hidupnya dengan sangat kesepian.Setelah persidangan, beberapa kenalan Pureblood yang masih dia dan ibunya miliki, berpura-pura tidak mengenal mereka untuk melindungi reputasi mereka, dengan Blaise Zabini sebagai harapan besar.Teman-teman lamanya telah dibuang ke Azkaban atau melarikan diri dari negara itu, tidak mau menghadapi kesulitan yang dimiliki dunia baru ini untuk apa pun yang berdarah murni dan Slytherin.

Meskipun dia telah lolos dari hukuman di Azkaban, sebagian besar karena tindakan heroik ibunya, dia dilarang meninggalkan negara ini dan harus bekerja untuk Kementerian selama lima tahun untuk menebus kejahatannya dan membuktikan dirinya sebagai orang yang sudah berubah.

Itulah bagaimana dia menjadi seorang Auror.Pada awalnya, dia pikir dia baru saja melakukan hukuman lima tahun dan kemudian fokus pada bisnis keluarga, tapi segera menjadi jelas bahwa itu tidak mungkin: dengan denda berat yang dikenakan Kementerian pada keluarga Malfoy, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban mereka berhasil mempertahankan Manor.Bisnis itu hilang, dan dana mereka terkuras.Dia benar-benar harus bekerja untuk bertahan hidup dan diragukan dia akan menemukan pekerjaan di mana pun kecuali di Kementerian.Pikiran ini agak menakutkan: meskipun dia cukup menyukai pekerjaan itu sendiri, menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang membencinya dan tidak pernah membiarkannya tumbuh menjadi potensi sebenarnya, kedengarannya seperti masa depan suram bagi anak lelaki yang pernah dianggap sebagai pangeran Slytherin.

Tapi di sini berdiri Hermione Granger, seorang gadis yang memiliki beberapa alasan bagus untuk membencinya, dan dia benar-benar membelanya, mengutuk tindakan dua sahabatnya dalam proses itu!Itu sangat mencengangkan dan hampir tidak dapat dipercaya.Hampir sepanjang kehidupan dewasanya, satu-satunya orang yang peduli tentang bagaimana hari itu adalah ibunya, dan meminta seseorang seperti Granger bicara dalam pembelaannya membuatnya merasa lebih bersyukur daripada biasanya.

Gadis itu masih mengomel, tidak menyadari kekacauan batinnya.Rambutnya telah hidup dengan caranya sendiri dan matanya bersinar terang.Draco tahu dari pengalaman bahwa begitu Granger mulai bicara tentang sesuatu yang dia sukai, dia bisa bertahan untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Dia mengaguminya, dia menyadari.Keganasan itu, hasrat yang ada padanya untuk membela kepercayaannya, bahkan rambutnya yang konyol, ... Lucu sekali hal-hal yang dulu pernah diejeknya sekarang menarik baginya.

"... Maksudku, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ini, Draco! Kau seharusnya tidak harus menerima perilaku mereka, dan-"

Dengan dua langkah besar, dia telah melintasi jarak di antara mereka.Dia menangkupkan wajahnya di tangannya dan menekankan bibirnya ke bibirnya, tidak memberi mereka waktu untuk berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi.

Well, itu membuatnya diam, bukan?

Dia menciumnya dengan kuat, berusaha untuk mengkomunikasikan semua yang dia rasakan tapi tidak punya kata-kata untuk itu, dan kemudian Granger menciumnya kembali, tangannya mengepal di kemejanya.

Itu adalah kebahagiaan murni.Sudah terlalu lama sejak dia mencium seseorang, dan segala sesuatu tentang Granger terasa luar biasa.Bibirnya selembut yang dibayangkannya, aromanya ada di mana-mana, dan desahan kecil yang keluar darinya saat dia membuka mulut padanya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan celana panjangnya.

Ciuman itu menjadi lebih intens, tangannya bergerak turun ke pinggangnya untuk menyeretnya lebih dekat padanya.Granger melingkarkan lengannya di lehernya, bermain-main dengan rambutnya, dan menempelkan dirinya ke dadanya.

Draco bersenandung setuju dan mendorongnya ke belakang, menjebaknya antara tubuhnya dan rak buku.Tangannya berkeliaran lebih jauh, meremas pantatnya sebelum meraih salah satu pahanya dan mendesaknya untuk melilitkannya di pinggangnya.Granger mengambil petunjuk itu dan mengangkat kakinya.Hermione menikmati kekuatannya, perasaan lengannya di sekelilingnya, rasa lidahnya terhadap miliknya.

Saat dia merobek mulutnya dari milik Malfoy untuk bernafas, pria itu mengelus bibirnya ke bawah rahangnya dan meninggalkan jejak ciuman mulut terbuka yang panas di lehernya.Dia mengisap titik nadinya dengan keras, Hermione terengah-engah dan mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke rak di belakangnya, berusaha menemukan sesuatu untuk dipegang.

Tapi tindakannya menyebabkan salah satu buku jatuh, dan suara tumpul yang dibuatnya saat mencapai tanah sudah cukup untuk membawa kedua orang muda itu kembali ke kenyataan.

Begitu pelukan mereka dimulai, itu berakhir.Draco melepaskannya begitu cepat sehingga dia hampir jatuh ke pantatnya, dan kemudian dia hanya berdiri di sana, menatapnya, berkedip dengan sedih.Mereka berdua terengah-engah, dada mereka naik-turun.

Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin dia harus mengatakan sesuatu, tapi otaknya sama sekali tidak dapat merangkai kalimat pada saat ini.

Dia baru saja berciuman dengan Draco Malfoy.

Pipinya memerah pada kesadaran itu, dan oh betapa dia berharap dia bisa membaca pikirannya sekarang, apa yang Malfoy pikirkan?Apakah dia membenci dirinya sendiri, atau dia jijik olehnya?

"Aku ...," Draco bicara, suaranya serak.Hermione mendongak menatapnya, berharap menemukan jawaban di sana, tapi Draco tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Draco berbalik dan hampir berlari keluar ruangan.Hermione ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan dan lututnya gemetaran.Dia meluncur ke tanah dan membenamkan kepalanya di lutut.

Tinggal di Manor jauh lebih rumit sekarang.

.o0o.

Ini resmi: Hermione Jean Granger, yang disebut Gryffindor, adalah seorang pengecut.Selama tiga hari terakhir dia bersembunyi di kamarnya, melakukan yang terbaik untuk menghindari Draco Malfoy.Dia menunggu sampai pria itu pergi ke Kementerian untuk sarapan, dan mulai bekerja di kamarnya alih-alih perpustakaan.Setiap hari, dia pergi meninggalkan catatan terperinci yang dia buat tentang kasing di meja sehingga Malfoy bisa menemukannya.

Satu-satunya momen yang terpaksa dia habiskan bersamanya adalah saat makan malam, jangan sampai Narcissa menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi ketegangan canggung yang melayang di sekitar meja itu mengerikan.Dia melakukan segalanya dengan kekuatannya untuk tidak memenuhi pandangan Draco, dan dia tampak puas membiarkannya mengabaikannya sepenuhnya.

Dia sadar akan kekonyolan tindakannya.Dia seharusnya dapat mengabaikan atau bicara tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi dia mendapati dirinya tidak dapat melakukannya.

Ciuman itu telah memengaruhinya lebih dari yang dia akui.Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Draco, tentang perasaan bibirnya pada miliknya.Dia bahkan bermimpi tentangnya!

Hermione menghela nafas dalam-dalam."Aku dalam masalah," katanya ke kamar kosong di sekitarnya."Dan tampaknya aku sangat kekurangan kontak manusia sehingga aku bicara pada diriku sendiri. Bagus, bagus sekali."

Dia membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya, mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana dia harus melanjutkan sekarang.Betapa dia berharap punya teman untuk diajak bicara!Bukannya dia akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Ron dan Harry, mereka mungkin akan mencekik Malfoy saat melihatnya, tapi Luna mungkin akan mengerti, atau mungkin bahkan Ginny.

Dia bisa melihat reaksi si rambut merah di kepalanya.Hermione, kau tahu aku mencintaimu, tapi kau terlalu banyak bereaksi, bukan begitu?Itu hanya ciuman di antara dua orang yang sudah terlalu lama terjebak di sekitar satu sama lain.Itu tidak berarti apa-apa, bagaimana mungkin?Dia adalah Malfoy!

Tapi, alih-alih meyakinkannya, pikiran ini hanya menambah kesedihannya.Karena itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, bukan?Itu memang berarti sesuatu.

Dia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri selama beberapa waktu, tapi sekarang kebenaran tidak dapat disangkal: dia tertarik pada Malfoy, cukup banyak, pada saat itu.

Dia mengerang sedih di tangannya.Dia tidak mungkin tinggal di sini lebih lama.Pada titik ini, dia lebih suka menghadapi Dolohov sendiri daripada tetap terjebak disini.

Mungkin dia harus menulis surat ke Kingsley, meminta dipindahkan ke tempat persembunyian yang lain.

Dia tiba-tiba terbangun dari pikirannya oleh Draco Malfoy itu sendiri.

"Granger, aku masuk!"

"Apa?"Dia mencicit."Tidak, kau tidak, aku mengunci pintu! Dan jika kau akan bersikap kasar tentang hal itu, aku tidak akan membukanya!"

Dia akan membuka pintu jika dia bertanya dengan baik, tapi Draco tidak harus tahu itu.

"Granger," katanya, dan dia mendongak untuk melihat dia berdiri di dalam, tampak sangat sombong."Aku adalah Tuan Manor. Aku bisa membuka pintu apapun yang kuminta."

Hermione bangun dari posisinya di lantai, di mana dia mencoba mengatur file-nya, dan memelototinya.

"Itu tidak berarti kau harus melakukannya, kau brengsek! Pernah mendengar tentang privasi?"

"Granger, aku tidak punya waktu untuk amukanmu sekarang. Aku tahu kau telah menghindariku, dan aku cukup yakin aku tahu kenapa," katanya dengan masam."Tapi kita punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan."

"Aku telah melakukan pekerjaanku!"Hermione memprotes."Apa kau tidak melihat-"

"Catatanmu, ya aku melihat mereka. Tapi, perkembangan baru telah muncul, dan aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau dapat menarik kepalamu keluar dari pantatmu sehingga kita dapat bekerjasama lagi."

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuanku?"

Matanya menyipit."Apakah kau benar-benar akan mengejekku? Karena jujur saja, jika ada orang di sini yang pantas ditertawakan, aku cukup yakin itu adalah kau. Satu ciuman dan kau menghilang selama berhari-hari?"

Hermione tersipu."Jika aku ingat dengan benar, kau adalah orang yang praktis melarikan diri setelah ciuman, sehingga kau tidak memiliki ruang untuk menilai."

Giliran Draco untuk memerah."Ya, well, momen yang memanas itu. Apakah itu yang mengganggumu?"Dia terdengar sangat kesal.

"Tidak!"jawab Hermione, agak terlalu cepat.

"Begini, Granger, tidak ada alasan bagi kita untuk bertindak seperti sekelompok anak berusia 12 tahun setelah ingusan pertama mereka. Kita berdua orang dewasa, aku yakin kita bisa tetap profesional dan mengabaikan apapun yang terjadi, tidak berarti apa-apa."

Itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

Hermione mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan pada kata-katanya dan memimpin jalan ke perpustakaan."Tentu saja kita bisa," katanya, memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

Draco memandangnya dengan waspada, jelas tidak tertipu, tapi dia memilih untuk meninggalkan topik pembicaraan ini untuk sesaat.

"Jadi, perkembangan baru apa yang kau bicarakan?"Hermione bertanya, senang atas apapun yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikirannya.

"Tempat yang seharusnya kau tinggali di Rusia telah dirusak. Segala sesuatu di apartemen telah dihancurkan, dan sekali lagi ada darah di dinding."

Hermione menganga padanya."A ... Apa?"dia tergagap."Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu alamat tempat itu! Hanya beberapa orang di Kementerian yang bisa mendapatkan informasi itu!"

"Memang. Kelihatannya kita punya tikus. Williamson, Kepala Auror, sedang menyelidikinya saat kita bicara. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, adalah, mereka jelas-jelas masih mengejarmu. Mereka bersusah payah pergi dengan semua cara ke Rusia hanya untuk menulis peringatan di dinding. Aku tidak berpikir mereka bahkan mengharapkanmu berada di sana, mereka hanya ingin kita tahu apa yang mereka mampu lakukan. "

"Tapi itu tidak masuk akal! Tentunya mereka pasti tahu bahwa ini akan memberikan masalah pada mata-mata mereka!"

"Ya, itu mengejutkan kita juga. Bahkan jika kita tidak dapat menemukannya, sekarang kita tahu ada satu sehingga kita akan jauh lebih berhati-hati dengan informasi."

"Terutama tidak bisa dipercaya jika kau mempertimbangkan betapa hati-hati mereka sampai sekarang. Tampaknya tindakan yang kurang ajar, dan semua itu untuk apartemen kosong? Pasti ada hal lain di balik ini. Apakah pers tahu?"Hermione bertanya.

"Tidak, dan kita melakukan segalanya dengan kekuatan kita untuk mencegah mereka mencari tahu."

"Apa yang tertulis di dinding?"Dia hampir takut untuk bertanya, tapi dia terlalu lama meringkuk di kamarnya.

Saatnya bertindak seperti seorang Gryffindor.

"Sesuatu yang biasa seperti: 'kau akan mati, Mudblood', dan 'kami akan menemukanmu,'" katanya, suaranya agak kosong.Hermione memperhatikan sekarang bahwa dia telah bertindak agak jauh untuk seluruh percakapan.Dia mungkin berusaha membuatnya tetap profesional, sesuatu yang bagus.

Sungguh.Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan itu.Dia agak lega, sebenarnya.Dia sama sekali tidak berharap bahwa Draco mungkin terpengaruh oleh ciuman itu juga, hanya sedikit, karena itu akan memperumit masalah.Benar.

"Baiklah," katanya."Caraku melihatnya, ada dua pilihan: salah satu bagian dari kelompok bertindak tanpa izin dari pemimpinnya, atau pemimpin mereka ingin kita mengetahui bahwa mereka memiliki mata-mata."

"Yang kedua sepertinya lebih mungkin, tapi kenapa mereka ingin kita mengetahuinya?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Mungkin untuk menakuti kita? Membuat kita semua paranoid, tidak mempercayai segalanya dan semua orang?"

"Mungkin," katanya."Tapi begitu kita menemukan siapa itu, mereka tidak akan memiliki apapun untuk berdiri."

Mereka berdua diam, berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi di kepala dalang kriminal.

"Kecuali," kata Draco, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.Hermione secara insting mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat padanya, bertemu matanya untuk pertama kalinya hari itu."Kecuali mereka ingin kita menemukannya, karena mereka punya yang lain."

"Dua mata-mata?"

"Ya! Dengan begitu mereka dapat mencoba untuk mengintimidasi kita, yang tampaknya telah mereka coba lakukan sejak awal, dan jika kita menangkapnya kita akan berpikir bahayanya dilewati sementara mata-mata lainnya masih aktif."

"Mungkin. Tapi ini hanya dugaan, kita tidak punya apapun yang konkret untuk mendukung teori ini. Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah tetap sangat berhati-hati dan tetap membuka mata."

"Benar."

"Kurasa kau tidak punya kabar baik?"Hermione bertanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyebutnya baik, tapi ada berita, ya. Kami menemukan alamat rumah Dolohov di tepi laut jadi kami pergi mencarinya, tapi tampaknya sudah lenyap."

"Lenyap? Seperti dihancurkan atau dihilangkan?"

"Lenyap."

"Pesona Fidelius, kalau begitu," tebak Hermione.

"Itu juga kesimpulan kami. Itu menegaskan teori kita tentang Dolohov, tapi sayangnya itu tidak banyak membantu, kecuali kita, dengan keajaiban, berhasil menangkap Penjaga Rahasia."

"Itu bahkan lebih mengkhawatirkan mengingat bahwa satu-satunya orang yang kukenal yang mampu melakukan Mantra Fidelius pada sesuatu yang sebesar rumah adalah Dumbledore. Jadi siapa pun yang melakukannya, mereka sangat kuat."

"Kingsley memintamu untuk melakukan riset tentang Fidelius. Ada beberapa buku bagus di sini, aku percaya kau akan menemukannya dengan mudah. Dia juga menyarankan padamu untuk mulai mempraktikkan mantra pada hal-hal kecil lainnya. Mungkin ide yang baik untuk melindungi fakta bahwa kau tinggal di sini bersama Fidelius."

Hermione mengangguk, tatapan tegas di matanya."Aku akan segera memulai."

Dia tidak memperhatikan cara Draco memandangnya saat dia berjalan pergi, terlalu sibuk dengan memetakan lokasi buku yang bisa dia gunakan di kepalanya.Dia juga tidak mendengar desahan menyakitkan yang bergulir dari bibirnya, atau bagaimana ekspresinya yang sebelumnya netral berubah menjadi frustrasi.

"Ini akan sangat sulit, bukan?"Draco bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.Jika dia terlihat menarik sebelum ciuman, ketertarikannya pada wanita itu hanya dua kali lipat setelah dia merasakan seperti apa sebenarnya itu.

Dia masih tidak tahu apakah dia menyesal menciumnya.Sungguh luar biasa, tentu saja, tapi bagaimana dia bisa bekerja dengannya saat semua yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah melemparkannya ke meja dan menyulutnya sampai dia meneriakkan namanya?

Dia harus, tidak ada pilihan lain.Dia mengatakan pada Granger bahwa dia seorang profesional, jadi dia akan bertindak seperti itu.Dia merasa lega karena perempuan itu setuju untuk bicara dengannya lagi.Meski terdengar gila, dia merindukannya.

Dan dengan demikian, kemitraan aneh dilanjutkan.Draco dan Hermione bekerja bersama setiap hari dan bertindak seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi ruangan lebih sering dipenuhi dengan ketegangan.

Hanya masalah waktu sebelum status quo terganggu.

Tbc...

* * *

*Jika ada yg memperhatikan kata 'hex' disini berarti: kutukan; melempar kutukan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Draco, aku punya berita," Narcissa mengumumkan.Itu adalah Selasa malam yang sangat biasa dan Narcissa, Draco dan Hermione sedang makan malam.

"Katakan, Mom," kata Draco, terdengar sangat tidak tertarik.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menebak siapa yang mengirimiku burung hantu kemarin!"

Narcissa terdengar antusias, dan seketika itu Draco mulai merasa curiga.Dia tidak akan menyukai ini sepertinya.

"Mary Greengrass!"

"Apakah dia sekarang?"Mary Greengrass adalah ibu dari Daphne dan Astoria Greengrass, dua Slytherin yang biasa dia kunjungi di Hogwarts.Mary sudah cukup dekat dengan ibunya, dan dia tidak akan terkejut jika mereka berdua berusaha mengatur pernikahan antara dia dengan salah satu gadisnya.Tapi, setelah persidangan dan hilangnya kekayaan Malfoy, Greengrasses jelas tidak berpikir itu.

"Ya! Dia pernah meminta kita berdua untuk makan malam pada suatu hari. Daphne tidak akan hadir, sayangnya. Apakah kau tahu dia sudah menikah? Tapi Astoria masih di rumah. Aku yakin kau akan senang melihatnya lagi, kau kenal dia di sekolah, kan?"

"Aku kenal dia, ya."

"Ah, well, Mary bilang dia masih lajang. Gadis yang cantik, bukan begitu?"

Hermione berusaha keras menahan dengusannya, dan berhasil menutupinya dengan batuk.Narcissa melontarkan tatapan tidak setuju pada sikap kurang santunnya, tapi Draco Malfoy tidak tertipu dan menatapnya tajam.

Hermione hanya menyeringai padanya, tahu betul bahwa ini adalah bahan ejekan yang sangat bagus.Ibunya berusaha menjebak Malfoy, jujur!Dia mengabaikan kedutan kecil ketidaknyamanan yang dia rasakan saat membayangkan Draco berkencan dengan wanita lain.Dia tidak cemburu, no-no, tidak sedikit pun.

"Jadi kapan kita akan pergi?"Narcissa bertanya, penuh harap.

"Kau bisa pergi kapan pun kau mau mom, selama kau yakin langkah-langkah keamanan yang tepat sudah diambil. Tapi aku tidak akan bergabung denganmu."

"Kenapa tidak, Draco?"

"Jika kau tidak menyadarinya, aku tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."

Itu adalah kebenaran.Selama seminggu terakhir, Pelahap Maut yang memberontak tampaknya telah meluncurkan kampanye mereka melawan seluruh dunia secara nyata.Tiga kelahiran Muggle telah dibantai, beberapa toko telah dihancurkan (toko George diantaranya) dan Auror berlari compang-camping mencoba untuk menjaga kerusakan di bawah kendali dan mencari para pelaku.Hermione telah menjalani tidak lebih dari lima jam tidur pada malam hari dalam upaya untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Fidelius, dan meskipun dia cukup yakin dia akan dapat melemparkannya untuk hal-hal kecil segera, tidak ada celah yang terlihat.

"Tentunya kau bisa mengambil satu malam untuk bersantai!"

"Aku tidak akan menyebut makan malam dengan pelacur yang kau sebut temanmu itu santai," gumamnya.Hermione menggigit bibirnya agar tidak tertawa.

"Apa itu tadi?"Narcissa bertanya dengan tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa, mom. Aku khawatir aku harus menolak undangannya."

Matriack Malfoy tampak sangat tidak senang."Draco, sayang, kau tahu bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur dalam hidupmu—"

"Jadi, sialan jangan."

Narcissa mengabaikan gangguannya dan melanjutkan. "- Tapi aku agak khawatir tentangmu. Kapan terakhir kali kau berkencan? Aku tahu pekerjaanmu penting, tapi jangan melupakan hal-hal lain di hidupmu. Sebagai satu-satunya pewaris Malfoy yang masih hidup, kau memiliki kewajiban untuk- "

"Mom!"Draco hampir berteriak."Cukup!"

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak.Dia belum pernah melihat Malfoy tampak sangat tidak nyaman, dan jika rona merah di wajahnya adalah indikasi dia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Miss Granger, apa artinya ini!"Narcissa berseru, tidak senang.Wanita itu mengambil kebiasaan mengatakan Nona Granger setiap kali Hermione mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang dia anggap tidak sopan (yang sering terjadi).Itu membuat Hermione merasa seolah dia kembali ke sekolah, di bawah tatapan tegas Profesor McGonagall.

"Maafkan aku, Narcissa," jawabnya begitu dia berhasil mengatur napas."Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang lucu yang kubaca kemarin."

Kedua Malfoy menembakkan tatapan yang tidak terkesan padanya, jelas tidak tertipu oleh upayanya yang agak menyedihkan untuk berbohong.

Draco sangat lega, Narcissa tidak membawa Astoria lagi, dan mereka menghabiskan sisa makanan dalam keheningan.Setelah makan malam, dia bergabung dengan Granger di perpustakaan.Meskipun mereka sekarang sedang mengerjakan masalah yang berbeda, dia mendapati dirinya lebih suka duduk bersama Granger daripada sendirian di ruang kerjanya atau di Kementerian.Ada sesuatu yang meyakinkan tentang kehadirannya, tentang konsentrasi penuh tekad yang dia miliki saat meneliti.Granger tidak mempertanyakan kehadirannyanya, dan dia senang untuk itu.

"Jadi," Granger memulai, dengan tatapan nakal di matanya.Draco menghela nafas yang menderita.Mungkin dia seharusnya menghindarinya malam ini, setelah percakapan mengerikan dengan ibunya."Astoria Greengrass, kah?"

"Diam, Granger."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," lanjutnya."Apakah ibumu mengatur semua kencanmu, atau kau kadang-kadang diperbolehkan memilih sendiri?"

"Aku bilang diam, Granger."

Hermione terkekeh."Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak perlu menggerutu padaku. Aku harus mengakui bahwa aku merasa agak aneh Greengrass Senior menganggapmu cukup berharga untuk putrinya, mengingat bahwa dia kehilangan semua kemiripan persahabatan dengan keluargamu setelah Perang. Jangan tersinggung," tambahnya buru-buru pada tatapan Malfoy yang marah.

Draco menembaki pelototan lain sebelum menjawab."Aku cukup yakin itu karena dia akhirnya menemukan apa yang sudah diketahui sebagian besar Slytherin: Astoria tidak benar-benar menyukai pria. Sebagian besar Pureblood tidak akan setuju untuk menikahinya, dan pernikahan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk 'menyelamatkan reputasinya'."Jelas dia berpikir itu adalah omong kosong, yang bagus kalau tidak, dia mungkin akan memulai penjelasan yang sangat panjang tentang betapa salah pernyataan itu."Kurasa Mary kehabisan pilihan untuk melamar, dan kupikir aku akan cukup putus asa untuk setuju menikahi wanita yang tidak pernah bisa mencintaiku. Jelas ibuku satu-satunya yang sama sekali tidak menyadari hal ini."

"Itu mengerikan! Aku tidak tahu bahwa homoseksualitas masih merupakan hal yang tabu di dunia sihir."

"Berapa banyak pasangan gay yang kau kenal, Granger? Dari generasi yang lebih tua, maksudku."

"Dumbledore-"

"..secara diam-diam gay, dan tetap melajang selama sebagian besar hidupnya."

"Itu sangat menyedihkan! Aku bahkan belum pernah menyadarinya," kata gadis itu, otak sudah berputar di kepalanya.

"Itu karena itu tabu. Orang-orang mencoba untuk tidak membicarakannya. Apakah berbeda dengan muggle?"

"Kurasa masih ada banyak diskriminasi, tapi aku tidak yakin bagaimana mayoritas berpikir tentang itu. Aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di dunia muggle, kau tahu," dia tersenyum masam."Di keluargaku itu dianggap sangat normal. Salah satu sahabat ayahku adalah gay. Dia dan pacarnya sering datang saat aku masih kecil, mereka adalah beberapa dari segelintir orang yang cukup berani untuk bermain Trivial Pursuit bersamaku."Pada tampilan yang mempertanyakan, Hermione buru-buru menambahkan: "Ini adalah boardgame di mana kau harus menjawab pertanyaan tentang pengetahuan umum dan budaya populer. Jika kau pikir aku tahu segalanya sekarang, aku dapat meyakinkanmu bahwa aku sudah seribu kali lebih buruk saat aku berumur enam tahun. Tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku."

Draco tertawa."Kenapa aku tidak terkejut."

Dia bertemu dengan tatapannya dan memberinya senyum miring yang menawan, dan Draco dikejutkan oleh keinginan yang paling kuat untuk menciumnya.Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk tidak melompati meja dan menghembuskan nafas keluar darinya.

Ketertarikannya pada wanita itu semakin tak terkendali.Jika Granger adalah orang lain dan tidak tinggal di rumahnya, Draco akan merayunya sejak lama, menggaruk gatal itu, tanpa banyak bicara.Tapi ini Hermione Granger, gadis yang diintimidasi selama bertahun-tahun (belum lagi dia tidak menganggapnya sebagai tipe gadis yang akan tidur denganmu kecuali dia sedang menjalin hubungan) dan Granger memang tinggal di rumahnya, jadi dia tidak bisa persis bercinta dengannya dan pergi, sekarang bisakah dia?Itu akan memberi arti yang sama sekali baru pada kata canggung.

Draco menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, memaksakan pikirannya yang berbahaya kembali ke jalur.Granger mengerutkan kening pada perilaku anehnya tapi tidak berkomentar, terganggu oleh garis pemikirannya sendiri.

"Granger, aku bisa melihatmu sudah memulai kampanye baru. Bagaimana kalau kau fokus pada Pesona Fidelius sebelum kau mulai memperjuangkan hak-hak gay?"

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Astoria?"

Malfoy mengangkat bahu."Dia memiliki pilihan yang sangat sulit di masa depannya: apakah dia berpura-pura lurus dan berhasil menemukan Pureblood yang bersedia menikahinya, atau dia memilih untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri dan mendapatkan pengakuan. Mengetahui Astoria, mungkin itu yang kedua. Dia selalu sedikit pemberontak."

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana orang tua bisa melakukan hal seperti itu."

Draco mengangkat bahu lagi."Begitulah yang selalu terjadi."

"Kurasa sudah waktunya untuk perubahan kalau begitu," kata Hermione, ekspresi tegas di wajahnya.Draco memutar matanya.

"Kau benar-benar bisa ditebak, Granger," katanya, tapi ada kesukaan yang tak terbantahkan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan untuk dilakukan?"Hermione menanyainya.

"Ya, banyak, sebenarnya. Bagaimana perkembangan Fidelius? Aku bisa menggunakan bantuanmu untuk kasus ini."Dia meringis karena harus mengakuinya dengan keras, tapi itu adalah kebenaran, dan situasinya terlalu mengerikan untuk membiarkan harga dirinya menghalangi salah satu peneliti terbaik dari Kementerian membantunya.Granger tampak terkejut dengan pengakuannya, tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Aku sedang berpikir untuk mulai mengujinya dengan hal-hal kecil. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk belajar bagaimana menyembunyikan seluruh rumah, tapi jika kita berhasil melindungi sedikit pengetahuan itu adalah awal, bukan?"

Draco mengangguk."Bagaimana kau akan mengujinya?"

"Aku akan melemparkan mantra pada benda kecil untuk menyembunyikan lokasinya, bersamaku sebagai Penjaga Rahasia. Jika kau tidak bisa menemukannya, kita tahu itu berhasil."

"Besok?"Draco bertanya.

"Besok," Hermione berkata, meraih sebuah buku tebal yang terlihat sangat, sangat tua, dan dengan segera begitu terpesona oleh apapun yang dibacanya sehingga Draco meluangkan waktu untuk menatapnya tanpa takut tertangkap.

Dia iri pada kemampuan Granger untuk fokus, untuk tidak terganggu oleh apapun di sekitarnya sampai dia menemukan jawaban yang dia cari.Dia sendiri adalah seorang pekerja keras, tapi untuk bisa membaca selama berjam-jam tanpa pikiranmu berkeliaran atau menatap halaman tanpa sadar?Tidak, dia tidak pernah bisa melakukan itu.Tetap saja, dia mencoba.

**.o0o.**

Beberapa hari berlalu.Setelah beberapa percobaan yang gagal, Hermione berhasil melempar Fidelius ke galleon yang disembunyikannya di depan mata.Draco berdiri tepat di depannya dan masih belum bisa melihatnya.

Setidaknya, ini adalah kemajuan. Tapi melemparkan Mantra pada suatu ide sedikit lebih rumit, dan jika itu salah, itu bisa menjadi bencana bagi orang yang dilempari.Terlepas dari semua pekerjaan yang masih perlu dilakukan untuk menguasainya, Hermione telah kembali terlibat dalam kasus ini, bekerja dengan Draco dalam upaya untuk menemukan semacam pola dalam serangan itu.Jika mereka tidak dapat menemukan rumah Dolohov, mereka harus menangkap para Pelahap Maut saat mereka sedang dalam penyerangan.

Tapi hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, dan Draco mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan mengambil hari libur.

"Aku jadi gila, Granger," katanya pada saat sarapan."Jika aku harus membaca satu file lagi, kepalaku akan meledak. Kau harus istirahat juga, kau tahu. Dunia tidak akan meledak dengan sendirinya karena Hermione Granger yang hebat tidak bekerja selama satu hari."

"Jangan katakan apa yang harus kulakukan," bentak Hermione, jelas bukan sapaan pagi yang ramah.

Draco terpecah antara kekesalan dan geli."Tidak perlu terlalu kesal tentang itu," akhirnya dia setuju, menyeringai.Dia berpikir bahwa bersikap baik hanya akan membuat Granger kesal, dan dia tidak pernah gagal dihibur oleh emosinya."Sepertinya seseorang keluar dari sisi ranjang yang salah."

"Ya, well, kita semua tidak bisa bersenang-senang dan mengambil cuti saat orang-orang dibunuh. Tapi mungkin beberapa orang tidak terlalu peduli tentang hal itu."

Itu hal yang salah untuk dikatakan.Draco merasakan kemarahan mengalir melalui nadinya pada kata-katanya."Sialan, Granger," geramnya, berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak kehilangan emosinya.Hermione menatapnya, terkejut oleh kegigihan dalam nadanya, dan hanya sekarang kata-katanya sendiri terdaftar di otaknya.

"Oh Merlin, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kau tahu aku tidak melakukannya!"katanya, dan saat Malfoy mencoba keluar dari ruangan itu, Hermione menyelipkan dirinya diantara Malfoy dan pintu.

"Minggir."Draco telah mengambil sikap menakutkan itu lagi, dengan kerutan di wajahnya yang mengingatkannya pada almarhum ayahnya.Tapi dia bukan Lucius, dan Hermione sangat sadar akan hal itu, dan dia akan terkutuk jika Malfoy tidak tahu dia tidak menganggapnya seperti itu.

"Tidak," katanya tegas."Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar sampai kau mendengarku. Apa yang aku katakan itu kasar, tidak adil dan, yang lebih penting, salah. Aku tidak berpikir kau tidak peduli, pada kenyataannya, aku tahu benar kau melakukannya, dan jika ada orang yang akan menyelesaikan kasus ini, itu kau. Jadi please, jangan mengingatnya. Dan jangan marah."

Draco menatap matanya dan merasakan amarahnya mereda.Granger mengatakan yang sebenarnya, itu tidak diragukan lagi, mengingat betapa payah wanita itu berbohong.Tapi, lebih dari itu, keberaniannya yang meyakinkannya akan kejujurannya: kebanyakan orang merasa sangat tidak nyaman saat dia berdiri seperti ini, mencibir seperti ini, sikap yang terlalu mengingatkan pada ayahnya, dan di sinilah Granger berdiri, tidak terintimidasi olehnya sedikitpun.

"Draco?"katanya saat keheningan membentang, ada kerentanan dalam suaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Granger, aku tidak marah," katanya lembut."Aku akan berada di ruang kerjaku."

Dia dihargai dengan senyum yang cemerlang, dan hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk tidak membalas senyumnya.Merlin, dia bertingkah seperti Hufflepuff total!

**.o0o.**

Sore itu, Hermione terjebak pada sebuah bab tentang Mantra Fidelius.Dia sangat ingin bicara dengan Draco tentang hal itu, tapi Malfoy meminta cuti satu hari dan setelah momen yang sangat memalukan di dapur Hermione ragu-ragu untuk mengganggunya.

Kemudian lagi, Mantra Fidelius bukan itu masalahnya, jadi pastinya Malfoy tidak keberatan membicarakannya dengannya?Dia selalu mendapat kesan bahwa Malfoy menikmati diskusi mereka sebanyak yang dia lakukan, yang merupakan salah satu hal yang paling dia hargai tentangnya.Jarang sekali dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengikuti debat teoretisnya tanpa merasa bosan, dan karena itu dia akan menangkap sebanyak mungkin kesempatan untuk melakukan hal itu sebelum meninggalkan Manor.

Dia menerobos masuk ke ruang kerjanya tanpa mengetuk, terganggu oleh pikirannya sendiri, hanya untuk bertemu dengan Malfoy yang biasanya anggun, telah duduk dengan kaki di atas meja dan kursinya terbalik, bergerak-gerak untuk duduk tegak dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya.Itu sudah cukup untuk meningkatkan kecurigaannya dan dia buru-buru menyeberangi ruangan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"dia bertanya, berusaha untuk melihat sekilas benda misterius itu.

"Tidak ada. Granger, apa yang salah denganmu, kau tidak bisa hanya-" Draco terganggu saat penyihir itu membungkuk padanya dalam upaya untuk mengambil buku yang dia coba sembunyikan.Dia sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Granger sehingga dia tersentak ke belakang, yang menyebabkan kursi bergoyang dan terguling.

Mereka jatuh ke tanah, Hermione bertengger di pangkuannya, tapi Hermione kelihatannya tidak menyadari posisi intim mereka (atau rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh benturan, dalam hal ini) karena dia telah berhasil melihat apa yang dipegangnya.

"Wuthering Heights!"dia berseru dengan gembira."Kau membaca buku muggle! Oh, itu buku yang luar biasa, bukan begitu? Kenapa kau mencoba menyembunyikannya? Aku-"

Dalam antusiasmenya, Granger menggeliat-geliut di pangkuannya, dan bagian tertentu dari anatominya bereaksi dengan cara yang mungkin menjadi sangat memalukan.

"Granger," dia berseru, suara serak terdengar.

Ini menarik perhatian Hermione.Suara dan intensitas matanya menyebabkan gemetar di tulang punggungnya.Baru sekarang dia menyadari posisi kompromi yang mereka miliki, dan dia menemukan dia sangat menyukainya.Dia kehilangan dirinya dalam pandangannya, dan untuk waktu yang paling lama tidak berbicara, satu-satunya suara di ruangan itu yang bernafas.Ketegangan yang telah menumpuk sejak ciuman pertama di perpustakaan itu tampaknya merenggut nyawanya sendiri, sekarang, mendesis di udara di sekitar mereka.

Napasnya semakin dangkal dan masih tidak bergerak.Dia bahkan tidak akan tahu ke arah mana harus bergerak,jauh dari Malfoy atau bahkan lebih dekat?Dia ingin menciumnya lagi, itu sangat jelas baginya, tapi ...

"Granger?"Draco berbisik, masih menatapnya."Jika aku menciummu sekarang, apa kau akan mengabaikanku lagi?"

Hermione tersenyum malu-malu."Tergantung. Apakah kau akan melarikan diri lagi?"

Draco tersenyum kembali padanya, dan Hermione terpaku oleh garis-garis kecil di sebelah matanya, dan giginya yang sempurna, dan kemudian semua pikiran meninggalkannya saat Draco menekankan bibirnya ke miliknya.

Kali ini berbeda.Tidak ada tergesa-gesa, tidak ada gerakan panik, tidak ada urgensi.Mereka meluangkan waktu untuk saling mengeksplorasi mulut, tangan Draco menyisir rambutnya dan tangannya sendiri di dadanya, menangkupkan lehernya, membelai pipinya.Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan ini sepertinya mendorong Malfoy untuk bertindak.Tiba-tiba tangannya ada di mana-mana,di pinggulnya, pahanya, menangkup payudaranya.Hermione terkesiap, mematahkan ciuman dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke atas, memberi Draco akses ke lehernya.Tubuhnya terbakar, sesuatu berdenyut-denyut di perut bagian bawahnya, dan saat dia mendarat di pangkuannya, Draco melepaskan bibirnya dari tenggorokannya dan mengumpat.

"Sialan, Granger, kau akan menjadi kematianku."Draco melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggangnya dan menurunkannya dengan lembut, sehingga Hermione berbaring telentang dan dia melayang di atasnya, mengklaim mulutnya dalam ciuman penuh gairah. Hermione secara naluriah membuka kakinya sehingga Draco bisa duduk di antara mereka, lengannya melilit lehernya berusaha membuatnya lebih dekat.

Saat Hermione memutar pinggulnya, Draco menggigit bahunya, dan jari-jarinya menegang di pahanya, genggamannya hampir memar.Hermione tidak bisa menghentikan erangan yang lolos darinya pada sensasi.Draco menyelipkan salah satu tangannya ke bawah kemejanya dan menangkupkan payudaranya yang terbungkus bra, dan jika suara kecil di belakang kepalanya memberitahunya bahwa mereka perlu berhenti, ini terlalu cepat, dia dengan senang hati mengabaikannya.

"Draco," gumamnya."Draco, aku butuh-"

Tapi dia terganggu oleh suara peri rumah yang ber-Apparate di ruang kerja.Draco dan Hermione membeku, untungnya tersembunyi dari pandangan dekat meja.

"Master Draco," Todd, peri-rumah, berkata, seolah-olah sangat normal bagi tuannya untuk berada di tanah."Mr. Zabini ada di ruang duduk. Haruskah Todd menyuruhnya datang ke sini?"

"Tidak!"Draco berkata, suaranya serak."Tidak, katakan padanya untuk menunggu di sana, aku akan segera menemuinya."

"Baiklah, Master Draco," jawab Todd, dan menghilang dengan 'letupan'.

Suasana hati yang baik menjadi benar-benar hancur, Draco berguling darinya dan berbaring di tanah di sampingnya, sambil bergumam tentangZabini bodoh yangmemilikiwaktu kunjungan yang mengerikan.

Hermione masih pusing tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi akhirnya pikirannya berhasil menembus kabut yang menyelimuti otaknya selama ciuman itu, ciuman yang memabukkan dan indah itu, dan sementara sebagian kecil dari dirinya kecewa, pikiran rasionalnya tahu itu. Lebih baik begini.Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menoleh ke arah Draco.Dia sedang mengawasinya, wajahnya tak terbaca tapi matanya masih gelap karena gairah.

"Aku bisa menyuruh Blaise pergi," katanya."Lebih baik lagi, aku bisa memanggil kembali Todd dan memaksanya mengusir Blaise pergi."

"Tidak!"kata Hermione, agak terlalu kuat.

Jika ekspresinya kosong sebelumnya, sekarang menjadi dingin."Apa kau akan bersembunyi lagi? Sudah menyesal, kan?"

Sudah lama sejak dia mendengar Malfoy bicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya.Itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang lebih muda, tentang ejekanMudblood kecil yang kotor, dan dia juga ingin mengecamnya.Beraninya dia berbicara padanya seperti itu setelah apa yang baru saja mereka bagikan?

Tapi dia memaksa dirinya untuk menelan kemarahan dan untuk tetap berkepala dingin.Dia selalu bisa menangani penghinaan Draco lebih baik daripada Ron atau Harry, karena dia tidak mudah marah, dan sekarang setelah dia mengenalnya lebih baik dia mengerti Draco bertindak seperti itu karena dia tidak aman, atau merasa diserang.Jadi dia menarik napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sama sulitnya dengan prospek.

"Tidak," dia bergegas, dan dia masih terdengar agak terengah-engah."Tidak, Draco, bukan itu. Terlalu banyak, terlalu cepat."

Wajahnya melembut dalam pengertian."Ya, maaf. Aku agak terhanyut."

Hermione terkekeh."Kau dan aku sama-sama melakukannya. Sekarang temui tamu mu sebelum dia datang ke sini. Kita berdua tahu Zabini bukan pria yang paling sabar."

Draco mengangguk linglung saat dia menyaksikan Hermione memperbaiki pakaian dan rambutnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, menawarkan senyum malu-malu sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Setelah menghela nafas dalam-dalam, Draco berdiri dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membuat dirinya layak dilihat temannya.Zabini sangat tanggap dalam hal-hal seperti ini, dan dia tidak punya keinginan untuk dibombardir dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab.

Saat dia melihat bayangannya sendiri dengan rambut acak-acakan dan rona merah di pipinya lewat cermin, dia tidak bisa menahan senyum mengingat betapa Hermione terlihat sangat cantik, dengan bibir bengkak dan gigitan cinta di lehernya. Tapi, senyum itu menghilang saat dia mulai mempertimbangkan bagaimana mereka akan berinteraksi pada hari berikutnya.Meskipun dia diyakinkan, dia khawatir Granger akhirnya akan mengingat siapa dia dan bagaimana menciumnya adalah kesalahan besar.Bahwa Granger akan mulai mengabaikannya lagi, atau, lebih buruk, beritahu Potter dan Weasley.Sial, Granger mungkin akan meminta Kingsley untuk memindahkannya ke tempat lain!

Tapi tidak.Granger tidak berubah-ubah, dan jika wanita itu berkata dia tidak akan menghindarinya, maka dia tidak akan menghindarinya.Pertanyaannya, tentu saja, bagaimana hal ini akan memengaruhi waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama.

Draco sangat menyadari satu fakta: dia ingin mencium Granger lagi.Oh.. dia mau.Tapi apa situasi seperti itu bahkan mungkin terjadi dengan keadaan saat ini?Apa Granger setuju dengan hal ini meskipun masa lalu mereka bersama kurang baik?Dia benar-benar berharap Granger akan melakukannya, karena melihatnya setiap hari tanpa bisa menyentuhnya akan benar-benar menyiksa.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
